Prisoner of War
by Theresa Maxwell
Summary: Duo has been captured by OZ, but a mysterious pilot attacks the base, giving him the perfect chance to escape. Fate had other plans, and Duo ends up captured by the soldier. They'll have to live with each other. And Secrets come out 121 343 5S?
1. Jail break

Note: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be pairing hints such as the one in this story! 1+2+1, 3+4+3, possible 5+S will be the ultimate couples, but for now . . . just hints ^_^ Enjoy! 

**Prisoner of War**

**Chapter 1**

"Yup," Duo grunted in pain. "This is definitely not good." 

The pilot of Deathscythe writhed in agony as the heavy metal alloy crushed his entire body. One little mistake!' One missed calculation had landed him in major shit. That is the last time I'll do that again. Man, how stupid am I, thinking I could slip out of the entire battle unscathed? Damn the Oz confederation, cheap bastards. Their mobile suits are so inferior! How did they ever get the idea that these fucked up scraps of metal could stand a chance against gundams?'

He struggled, wriggling his body, shying away from the tiny alloy prison. Dried blood caked his chestnut bangs even as fresh crimson liquid trickled from his head injury. 

"What to do," Duo contemplated nervously. His lack of movement was slowly but surely driving him insane. His muscles twitched, motions getting more and more difficult to control, but he forced himself to lie still in the contraption. "Isn't this ironic? My only means of escape became the only reason I can't get away," Duo muttered, eyeing the broken monitor murderously. "Dammit!" he growled as metal jabbed into his pale flesh.

Images of the night's events replayed in loops in Duo's mind. He was being held prisoner in a large OZ facility after being captured in a mission. Chaos, all Hell was unleashed, echoing within those walls when the first shot made its mark. He had no idea who it was, but someone was attacking the place. He also did know that the rebel piloted a similar mobile suit to his own. Thankful for the distraction, Duo had formulated a plan to escape. 

A blast of a beam cannon shook the walls and metal bars in Duo's tiny prison. As a result, the cell almost completely collapsed. He managed to evade the tumbling plaster and an assortment of falling objects and forced his way to a broken window. That was when the prisoner had caught sight of the massive machine – and the pilot's amazing skills. He smirked in silent thanks. The confusion further worked his motive. People had failed to recognize the young soldier and allow him access to a vacant Aries. Duo had hoped to escape the chaotic attack, but once again Fate had other ideas. 

The damn pilot had taken a shot in Duo's direction almost immediately after he was air-born, sending his suit plummeting to the ground. As if it weren't enough, the asshole had pushed him off a cliff as well. Now he was lying on his back, defeated in a jumble of limbs and hair, trapped by the mobile suit. How am I suppose to get out of this one?' His mind turned desperately for answers. 

Narrowing eyes jumped with startling speed at his hatch. The sound of quiet clicks vibrated in his eardrums. Suddenly it flew open, revealing a Japanese soldier in its wake. Shadows laced his features but failed to hide a pair of intensely blue eyes. Duo grinned weakly, "Uh . . . hi?" 

The soldier heeded no response to the braided boy except a gun pointed directly at Duo's temple. Somehow he knew that the stranger would not miss his target. "Get out," the command was completely spoken in monotone. 

Duo couldn't help but shivered slightly at the danger etched in his expression, his voice. "Gee, if I could don't you think I would have done it by now?" sarcasm thickly laced his voice as Duo raised his eyebrows. 

Again there was no response, but he crawled halfway into the cockpit and twisted the metal contraption, freeing Duo. Stunned Duo gingerly climbed out of the hatch. He looked up at his savior. Shadows no longer darkened his face in the light of the full moon. Prussian blue eyes were focused on Duo, glacier and unfeeling. He released a sharp intake of air; the eyes were even bluer now. Anyone could almost drown in those dark pools. Dark brown hair was messily spiked, framing his face. Taut muscles tensed in his body beneath flawless, tan skin. 

Every fiber in his being screamed in shock of how young the soldier had to be. Yet one look into those eyes and doubt began to rise. They were too harsh for a teen-aged boy, fourteen or fifteen as a good estimate, almost too cold to even be human. 

"Who are you?" Duo managed to choke out. He had intended it to sound mildly rude and somewhat offended, but instead it came out as a curious question.

"You are in no position to ask questions," the Japanese youth responded curtly. Callused fingers grasped his thick, chestnut braid and yanked the boy to follow him. 

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" Duo shot the other a lethal glare. "Why did you open my hatch anyway?"

The words froze in his throat as he scanned the battlefield. It was left completely barren, no trace of human existence . . . save the stench of charred human flesh and smoke that hung thickly in the air. He was the only survivor. Painful flashbacks played in his brain – the massacre of the Maxwell Church. It held that same feeling of death and destruction. 

Here he was the lone survivor, too. Ever since he first landed on Earth, he pushed all those memories behind him, but the striking similarities between then and now crumbled those walls. Emotions he thought were dead crashed against his conscious mind with the shock of ice torrents. They deserved to die here,' he decided numbly. They deserved this destruction.' Never once did he walk through the still scorching battlefield after he completed a mission. Always he would just fly out of sight, back to his safehouse without a second thought. It was a different feeling, bearing even heavier on his guilt. Is it like this every time I fight?'

Snapping back to reality, he felt a firm squeeze on his arm. Frowning, he felt his feet ache and realized the shocking change of surroundings. How long have we been walking?' He found himself being hurled through a door. Stumbling onto the carpeted floor, he blinked and looked at where he was. It was a simple, generally unfurnished home besides a few chairs, a bed, and other necessary appliances.

"Shit," he groaned, wincing, as he felt a fractured rib cut into his abdomen.

"Who are you?" the stranger inquired.

Those eyes peered at him intensely for any indication of what he was feeling, what whirred inside his mind. He could have spat out another sarcastic and rude remark, but for some odd reason, he felt compelled to do otherwise. So, he settled for a more simple response. "I'm — a prisoner." It wasn't exactly a lie . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There goes the beginning of something. Anyway tell me if you want me to continue. I will love it if you give me a review! Questions, comments, suggestions are definitely welcome. Anyway got to go so ciao!


	2. Interrogation

**Note:** Revised. Somewhat. Hey it's me again! So how are you? I'm just peachy keen. Thank you so so much those that actually reviewed. I was like jumping with glee being the usual weird me. Hey that rhymes! Um anyway, moving on . . . I decided to keep the chapters short and sweet for now, so enjoy. Um yeah I don't own Gundam Wing. 1+2 more hints in this chapter. Anyway please read and review (if you want)!   
  
  
**

Chapter Two

**   
  
  


"I'm - a prisoner," the boy had finally admitted. 

Internally, Heero had frowned, but no trace of his annoyance could be detected, staring at the soldier stonily. "Your name." It was an expectation. 

"Yeah, I have a name," Duo grinned at him cheekily, testing his patience. 'Let's see how far I can push it.' 

Heero's internal frown deepened if possible. "What is your name?" he clarified without a semblance of exasperation. 

Once again, Duo avoided the question. "I'm just another soldier," he shrugged. "What's so important in a name?" 

"Information," Heero stated vaguely. 'A lot.' He was well aware that the other pilot knew; inwardly, his eyes narrowed. 

"Tell ya what," Duo leaned in a bit closer to the youth. "If you give me your name or at least something to call you by," he made a gesturing movement with slender hands, "I'll give you the same in return." 

Another trick, Heero knew, to 'get something on him,' just like Duo knew what was so important about having a name. Easily he could lie, but even if he told the truth, it would be prudent for the boy not to believe him. And the Perfect Soldier knew better than to say anything at all. Reviewing his options, he agreed to the proposition, in the end assuming the soldier only wanted the latter. "One," he pronounced the syllable. It was something that was obviously false; the other would not question its credibility. 

"Alright - One," Duo smirked, satisfied. Despite all appearances, to be a smartass seemed to suit One's personality. `I can play this game, too.' "Then you can call me . . ." he pretended to mull over it. "Two." 

A small smirk twitched at the corner of Heero's mouth. `He's got guts.' Two had actually caught the dark haired boy off guard for a moment. That hadn't happened in years. Though it was tempting . . . to have a conversation with someone with obvious intelligence . . . Heero reminded himself that the *prisoner* wasn't there to make small-talk. 

"Who are you?" he repeated his earlier inquisition, continuing his thorough examination and interrogation of the *enemy.* 

"Two," Duo simulated a fictitious air of confusion. While he feigned innocence, keen amethyst eyes analyzed Heero critically with utmost subtlety, watching for anything that would give him an idea of who the mysterious youth was. The slight change in attitude disappointed him a bit -- he'd wanted to continue their game. 

"More specifically," Heero pressed him firmly, declining Two's pursuits. 

"What, more specifically?" Duo blinked his large amethyst eyes innocently, knowing full well what One was asking for. He knew, too, that it was probably a bad idea to test this guy's limits, but nevertheless he wasn't just going to abandon his duty of secrecy. In the end, it was more dangerous to tell him anything. So he wouldn't leak information out before he had to; after all . . . morality could never coexist with war. Even if he 'felt' One could be trusted, Duo knew beyond a doubt, also, that between himself and the cause, the boy would betray him. The feeling was mutual. 

"You," Heero scrutinized Two, searching him with dark blue eyes, making note of his physical condition. Heero's acute scan had not missed a wince of pain. `Fractures on the left side, third rib from the top, bruises on the upper forearm." Mentally, he made a list of the pilot's possible physical injuries. A wisp of emotion rose in him, one of which he could not identify, a mere twinge. 

"I can't tell you," Duo shook his head as locks of hair unraveled from his long, chestnut braid; they'd already been sticking out at odd ends. It annoyed him. 

"Why?" Heero inquired with patience, humoring him. 

"Because," Duo smirked, "Then I'd have to kill you!" He searched, for a moment, those brilliant blue eyes, then winked at One, only half joking. 

Heero cocked an eyebrow at the daring pilot dubbed Two that sat before him. He was unafraid of the glowering pilot; he had ignored the death glare he had first received, and even ventured so far as to give those insufficient responses to him. He was firmly resolute to protect his mission and purpose. Two was similar to Heero in more ways than one. Heero almost smiled in admiration. 

"I don't think you can," Heero spoke lowly, fighting the urge to snort. 

"Well, you never know," Duo gave another shrug, staring not fearfully into the Prussian blue orbs. 

"Uncertainty like that can get you killed, you know," Heero blatantly pointed out. 

"Sometimes it's an asset," retorted Duo, almost challenging the stoic Japanese youth before him. 

He couldn't help it. The corner of Heero's lips curved, slowly surfacing a tiny smirk upon the rose-colored flesh. He nodded slightly, "True," he admitted. "Sometimes." 

Suddenly, "You're the rebel pilot that attacked, aren't you?" He threw caution, as well as the game, to the wind and voiced his suspicions. "Someone involved with Operation Meteor . . . you pilot a gundam. There was no other way you could have survived." 

"You did," Heero curtly reminded Duo. 

"Answer me," immense purple eyes gazed into One's as he demanded in a whisper. 

Delicate eyebrows arced perfectly over shimmering blue violet pools. Milk chocolate dripped over pale ivory skin atop his forehead in spiky bangs. A thick rope-like braid hung over one shoulder; honey-gold highlights glimmered in the light. Heero drank in Two completely, memorizing every line and contour of the animated face, long thick lashes, and those unforgettable eyes. Unfamiliar feelings coursed through Heero's body as he fought to keep them down, imprison them. `There's something about him . . . ' After a long breath of hesitation, he could not refuse; Heero coolly replied, "Aa." Immediately his rational mind saw it as a mistake, but he didn't regret it. 

Duo blinked and leaned back, resting on the white walls. "You know," he grinned, snapping out of a trance. "You hit me pretty hard back there. Man, I was surprised that I didn't blow up right then and there. And happy, of course," he added as an afterthought. 

"You were suppose to," Heero monotonously noted. "But it was the wrong place at the wrong angle," he mused. 

"Then I guess I got off lucky," chuckled Duo. 

"Maybe," Heero said darkly. "You should have died, Two." His mind reached a conclusion. "And believe that _omae o korosu_," a brief pause, "before you will be freed." 

Duo started at the coldness of his voice. "Maybe," he echoed One's earlier spoken words; his voice did not waver, and he only smirked, "We'll see."   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~

  
  
There goes Chapter Two; hope you guys like it! I have no idea what else to say, so I guess I'll leave it at that. It's still boring - and short, but it'll get better . . . at least in my opinion it does. ^^;; Ciao! And thanks for reading! 


	3. Attraction?

Note: Hi guys it's me again. Gosh, I'm making a habit with writing a chapter everyday! Well anyway this is another short n' sweet one. 1+2 pairing as always. Gotta luv that stuff! I won't be writing for a while though, because I have a concert on Friday and a load of homework tomorrow. I replaced this chapter as usual because I notice so many typos and things in my writing that I have to upload again. I don't own Gundam Wing blah, blah, blah… Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'Great, he wants to kill me. I should have known; after all he's not stupid especially with those intelligent, beautiful Prussian blue eyes. Wait—beautiful? Where the hell did that come from?' Duo shook his head, attempting to clear his clouded mind. 'And here I was, thinking that he might actually be warming up to me, enjoying my company even. Whatever it is, I guess it's his duty to do so. He doesn't know who I am, what I truly fight for, what the real story is. Even if I told him, would he believe my word? I gotta watch out for this guy; I find it so easy to talk with him. Hell, I even got a little smirk on his lips.' Releasing a deep breath, Duo cushioned his head with folded arms. "So how long will it take before you kill me?" he asked One, his eyes expressing no fear.  
  
"When I deem it's necessary," responded the gundam pilot casually as if they were discussing the weather.  
  
"If you would give me a heads up about it, that would be great. I think I deserve at least that much," spoke Duo, internally sarcastic. He had absolutely no intention to die.  
  
"Hai," Heero agreed to his simple request, not truly believing the ease of acceptation Two had displayed. "Why were you there?" he questioned quietly.  
  
"Why do you think?" Duo snorted. 'I can't tell him the truth, not yet, not until I can be sure he would believe me, dammit!'  
  
"You don't work for OZ," Heero concluded at last.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" genuine interest shimmered in his blue- violet stare. 'How does he know?'  
  
"Too young,' replied dark-haired soldier.  
  
Duo let out a low laugh, "Do you think they don't break laws?" he asked the Japanese man.  
  
"You don't deny it," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Nor do I admit anything," retorted the braided baka.  
  
"You are good at deception," he nodded. 'I want to know all about you, Two, everything. I must.'  
  
"Who said I was deceiving anyone?" Realizing the trick, Duo shot back, grinning innocently.  
  
"No one. I simply made an opinionated statement based on limited information," Heero drawled. "Now that you mention it, you are."  
  
"Ah, tsk tsk… Opinions cannot be proven, and may be viewed as uncertainties when you have nothing left to go on. And those uncertainties are weaknesses." Duo's repetition of One's previous statement caused another small smirk to creep on One's black expression.  
  
"It's a fact," he announced, positive though he provided no further information on his insights.  
  
"I do believe Mr. One, that you have just contradicted yourself, Duo smiled proudly.  
  
"No," Heero disagreed. "I said that saying you were good at deception was an opinion, however, the statement that you are trying to deceive me, is a fact."  
  
"Oh shut up," Rolling his eyes, Duo flushed a light pink.  
  
Stunned, Heero proclaimed, "Shut up?" He almost frowned.  
  
"Yeah," Duo's brow furrowed. "Why? Do you not understand or something?"  
  
"No one has ever told me that before," Heero admitted to the braided one. 'Why do I continuously reveal information to this boy? He's the enemy.'  
  
"Well," Duo's expression brightened considerably as a real smile lit the heart-shaped face, "I think you're warming up to me. Aww, I feel so special!" Duo giggled.  
  
Heero uttered no more words as a silence settled in between the two strangers once more. It was not an awkward, uncomfortable silence, but rather the exact opposite, comfortable companionship. A gentle warmth slowly undulated sinuously through his body, spreading into his limbs, and something deep inside stirred. He admired Two, he conceived suddenly. There was something more though, much more. Something his conscious mind was not ready to understand nor accept.  
  
"Tell me," Heero stared deeply into endless amethyst, the color pulling him in. "Tell me who you really are, Two."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked hoarsely. "So you can kill me, get me out of your hair? Sorry to disappoint, but I refuse to accept death."  
  
"Only if you give me a legitimate reason to," Heero spoke gently. "Tell me," he persisted.  
  
'God, you have no idea how much I want to.' "Is this how you get information out of everyone? Does it work so well for you?" Duo accused, "because it won't work on me." He resisted, straining down every ounce of emotion that shrieked protests.  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't want to know me; believe me," Duo shied away from his burning gaze. "I'm the God of Death; I am Shinigami, and everyone I know somehow winds up hurting."  
  
"Why would you care?" confused, Heero asked.  
  
Duo laughed at his own stupidity, "I have no idea," he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Give me your real name," Heero requested. 'Why do I want to know so badly?'  
  
Duo could not bring himself to refuse the Prussian eyed pilot again, "Duo," he smiled weakly.  
  
"Heero," he introduced himself on pure instinct, before his conscious mind could interfere with what he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So… like? Don't like? Please give me a review! Well I got to go get some sleep because I hardly get any anymore. Ciao! 


	4. Cookies

Note: Hey people it's me again. New chapter in this thing as you can so obviously see. Anyway the usual I don't own Gundam Wing blah, blah, blah, 1+2 (I just love them!) Thank you so much for reviewing! After you read please continue giving me reviews!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I will ask more questions later," Heero's voice suddenly turned into ice as he arose curtly.  
  
Duo could only nod dumbly after the intense confrontation as blue violet eyes gazed at the young soldier's retreating form. "Heero," he murmured to himself. A soft smile curved upon his reddish lips. "I like it." He drew his black clad knees closer, hugging them against his toned torso. 'He's so mysterious. He affects me somehow, makes me want to get closer to him, and I'm not exactly sure if that's a good or bad thing. But after all, I have never backed away or lost a challenge, and I ain't starting now!' He smirked as if to ensure his decision and accept the challenge the stoic rebel pilot presented to him. 'And I will win.'  
  
'Damn it! What made me tell him my code name? I highly doubt he would ever be able to find a trace of me in his resources or anyone else's for that matter, but still, it isn't like me to take such risks. He can affect me in ways I never thought existed, make me feel these foreign emotions just by communication. How can this be possible? How could a mere boy like him change me so easily?' Heero silently fumed over the previous encounter with a certain Duo, angry at the braided baka just beyond the doorway, angry at his lapse of control, angry with himself. It was risky to leave the soldier alone, Heero knew, but he had to remove himself from the boy and analyze what had just happened. 'Why did I spare his life? I still do not have any of his information I had expected to receive, yet I again hesitate to explore other means. I will have to if he does not confess. I may not have killed him yet, but that can change instantly.'  
  
"Hey Heero?" a loud voice called out blatantly to the Japanese pilot, shattering his reverie of thoughts.  
  
Heero immediately strode back to where the violet eyed American stood, already surveying the barren surroundings of the simple home. Somehow, Duo managed to create more color in the drab shades of gray surrounding the pair. "Hn," Heero grunted a response to the hyperactive pilot before him.  
  
"There you are," he bounded to the Japanese youth's side in a manner only he could pull. Cobalt eyes glimmered with mischief.  
  
'This can't be good.' Heero though wryly, surprised by the statement as soon as his mind crossed its existence. 'Where did tha come from?' "Hai."  
  
"I'm starving," a rose colored tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Have anything that you'll let me eat?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Aa, help yourself," Prussian eyes maneuvered themselves to gaze upon the kitchen in a wordless gesture.  
  
"And don't worry!" he grinned widely. "I'm not going to try to escape… this time anyway," he winked one amethyst eye at the emotionless pilot.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Or you know start any fires," Duo babbled on. "You know, that did happen to me this one time," he tapped a slender finger in deep thought. "It was really an accident. I mean how was I suppose to know not to microwave an egg wrapped foil? I did that all the time with a standard oven and stuff. Well while I was blissfully unaware of what I had gotten myself into, I heard this huge boom!" Duo bubbled with laughter at the memory he recalled. "Apparently, eggs explode in the microwave and aluminum foil catches on fire in there, too. Did you happen to know that? " not waiting for a reply from the other boy Duo went on. "Well now you do! Anyway so the microwave was basically on fire—"  
  
"Duo?" Heero interrupted the joker's mindless rambling.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo stopped momentarily as his cobalt eyes fell upon the dark- haired soldier again, a grin still plastered on his heart-shaped face.  
  
"Shut up," Heero turned with no hurry around and walked back to his bedroom at a steady pace, a smile nearly tugging at the corners of his mouth when he was out of sight.  
  
Duo stood blinking after him, "Huh?" he stuttered in a tentative voice.  
  
Shaking his thick, chestnut braid, Duo removed his figure from what seemed to be a living room into the kitchen cabinets, scrounging for oddments of comestibles. Remarkably, the stock in the safehouse was abundant, and Duo quickly discovered an array of edibles. 'Hmm… I feel like something deliciously chocolate and sweet. Ooh! I know! Chocolate chip cookies!' Amethyst eyes shined radiantly while their owner was nearly cackling with glee. "Yummy."  
  
In his cramped bedroom, Heero attempted with desperation to focus on the mission report. However the normally simple task seemed with require a tremendous amount of effort; even just to think about the work was difficult. His perfidious mind appeared to stray to his happy captive and the misadventures in the kitchen more so than the report. The clacking of nimble fingers pressing against the keys of his laptop rapidly slowly laggard to scattered sounds, intruding the silence. The deafening silence seemed to echo in his ears, ringing with incredible pungency. This was the first time in his entire lifetime that Heero could remember it bothering him. 'The story about starting a fire just worried me about our safety.' The soldier's intellect rationalized. Prussian eyes appeared to sigh in defeat; several minutes strenuously ticked by. Heero pushed his stiff chair aside and elevated his body as quiet treads trailed out to where Duo was. Impassive, dark blue orbs observed the comical scene acutely.  
  
Some kind of cream colored, sticky substance laid in a large mass, resting in a huge mixing bowl, dotted with chocolate chips. Coughing softly, he brought his presence to the attention of the braided youth.  
  
"Oi Heero!" Duo waved a rubber spatula in greeting, splattering the same sticky mixture everywhere. Sporting an overly large chef hat with spots of dough dabbing his black priest clothing, even the clean, white apron he donned could not shield his clothing from the bombardments of stains or fine flour that powered his entire body. 'He seems so innocent, like a teenager, someone his age, someone normal.' He continued smiling brightly at the stoic, Japanese boy. "Come here!" Impatiently, he beckoned his captor closer. "Have some cookie dough," he thrust the bowl in front of Heero's face, for a lack of a better phrase. "It's really good!"  
  
"Arigato demo iie," Heero declined the offer politely, pushing the metal container away gently.  
  
"Oh come on!" exasperated Duo. "I know you'll like it. Everyone does! Just try it. Come on," he whined. "I won't shut up until you do." He challenged the Prussian eyed pilot. "And I can talk for days and days…"  
  
Almost smiling, a wicked plan formulated in the normally rational mind of Heero Yuy. Instead, the soldier settled for a solemn air as a callused hand ventured forth slowly. Duo watched the limb stretch forth with confusion clouding amethyst orbs, fusing with an almost breathless anticipation. A forefinger reached out and swiped a morsel delicately from the very tip of the braided one's pert nose. Gingerly, a red tip of a tongue slipped out to lave the tidbit off. Duo, stunned, could barely follow the unexpected actions taken by the indifferent boy. "Yum." He smirked at the silence in the normally obnoxious pilot and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter passed. I hope you guys will give me a review cuz I love those thingies. I hope you liked! 


	5. Insight

Note: Hey guyz it's me again. How is everyone? I've been very sick with a virus that is exactly like strep throat for the past few days and still am. I pretty much feel crappy. Anyway I don't own Gundam Wing. 1+2 as usual, pointless plot in a way. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Well," for the second time within the hour, Duo Maxwell stared incredulously after his mysterious captor, "that's certainly one way…" The spot where Heero's rough digits brushed past his skin lightly tingled still, moments after the encounter. He gingerly, with a slow, steady hand, touched the very site their skin came in contact in wonderment of the strange after effects such a simple gesture could produce. The prickling tickled his nose profusely, refusing to cease its merciless torture. "You sure know how to surprise someone," he grumbled softly to himself. 'I never could, in a million years, imagine someone like you, doing something like that—especially to me of all people! Your personality is so spontaneous sometimes. Just make up your mind already! How are you going to act? God I need to figure you out; it's killing me.'  
  
'That was quite interesting. It shut that baka up though. I do not understand what had brought me to that point, to do something like that. It is not how I have been taught to behave, nor something that I would ever do. What was it then? What happened? There was this foreign kind of temptation, and I could not resist the enticement. I am not even sure I even wanted to resist it. I wanted… I wanted to surprise the boy, Duo, satisfy his request, and to shut the loudmouth up. He can affect me. The cookie dough was palatable at least, but I have better not have contracted any harmful substance. If it be so, he will have to deal with me on a different level.' This time around, the concentration on the mission report became easier, more normal. He had satisfied his curiosity of Duo's whereabouts and made sure he did not do anything dangerous. Yes, that was it.  
  
Obtrusive footfalls treaded towards the perfect soldier in perfect rhythm of a silent song, echoing along the floors. Springs groaned from a sudden flop of a body landing across the bed, creaking from the unexpected pressure. An amethyst eyed, braided soldier had entered the room out of boredom, hoping to find companionship from the stoic boy. 'He's going to attempt conversing again.' Heero's prediction manifested itself into reality.  
  
"Hey Heero! How are ya?" Duo's grinning never faltered even as the impassive pilot delivered no response; he continued the one sided conversation. "As talkative as ever I see! Well that's ok. We both know that I can do enough talking for the both of us," he nodded. "Well I'm great, thanks for asking! Whatcha' doing there huh? Mission report? Are ya gonna tell them 'bout me?" Duo continued to barrage Heero with his queries. "Yup, I think you're going to have to. You better get that done soon! Oh yeah, and the cookies are going to be done in like fifteen minutes, too. I'm glad you liked the batter. See? I told ya so!" Duo winked playfully. "So, tell me about yourself, Heero. No wait! Before you rant on and on, I'll take guesses at it. What gundam do you pilot? I think it looks pretty cool, like those Power Ranger zords. How old are you? You look about fifteen or sixteen years old. That's pretty young to be killing all those people huh? Well I shouldn't talk cuz I'm like fifteen. Still it is pretty rare don't you think?" the happy joker prattled on contently, unaffected by the lack of response.  
  
'Did he just call Wing a Power Ranger zord? That's an old television program. If he knows anything about gundams, surely he would not make such an obscene comparison. Is he ever quiet when he's with someone? That baka never shuts up.' Heero's mind tuned out his mindless babbling and continued his steady, impeccably perfect typing. With half a mind concentrated on the report, the other half drifted to his thoughts. 'How can he smile all the time like that? I do recall a brief moments where he did not, but as quickly as that stopped, the grin returned. He irritates me. He didn't die on my mission however, the lone survivor of my attack. I do not know if it happened because of his fortune or talent as a pilot… Though how such an idiot he appears to be could possess that amount of talent, I do not know. I should like to find out exactly how his abilities compare to mine before this war ends, if we both live long enough.'  
  
He examined his report speedily, checking for any grammatical errors present, just in case. It read, 'Mission completed. I have completely annihilated the entire Oz facility prison except for one. I am currently interrogating him for information and his identity. He tells me his name is Duo, and he is fifteen years of age. I see no traces of deceit in his answers. Physical state: approximately three feet, chestnut braid, cobalt blue eyes, most of the time violet, height of 156 centimeters, weight, judging by appearance, 43 kilograms, ethnicity: American (hypothesis). He has fractures and bruises at the ribcage and arm. He was discovered in an Aries that I hit down, trapped. Further information found, I will report immediately.'  
  
"And then that guy thought he could take me down or something cuz he tried slammed his fist on my chin. I was like whoa, man! Chill! Of course I managed to evade that blow, and he lost his balance. I was cracking up the entire time! I mean I swear I did not touch his girl. Hell, she was like the most demented woman I have ever met! So anyway, because of that, the guy called me a little no good bitch! Before it got outta hand though, I just decided to play it cool and walk away," after completing the mandatory task, Heero readjusted himself and slipped discreetly back into reality once more, picking up on Duo's endless ranting. "Heh," the braided soldier smirked evilly at Heero, "wonder what you would have done. Hmm… lemme guess—nothing! Am I right? You just really wouldn't give a shit. You would probably just grunt a "hn" at him and walk off. If he tried to attack ya, well then you would just kick his sorry ass! You're probably the type that thinks all these things and emotions are weaknesses, blah, blah, blah," he mocked him childishly. "You know, the kind of guy that is actually shy, but brave, always mysterious and quiet, willing to sacrifice everything for your orders. But hey! What do I know?" the amethyst pilot shrugged casually.  
  
Accustomed to the peaceful scene, Duo was startled by the low voice, breaking its long silence. "Why do you think that?" Rough palms gently pressed the lid of his precious, high-powered laptop closed.  
  
"Huh?" Duo blinked several times. "Oh, I mean just the way you act," Duo grinned, interested in how the comment had caught the Japanese youth's attention. "I can read people pretty well. What's it to ya?"  
  
"Just determining your train of thought," his azure gaze remained neutral.  
  
"Sure, sure," Duo agreed mockingly. "Ok, how would you describe me?"  
  
"One word," Heero, as impassive as ever, leaned closer towards the cobalt-eyed boy, "baka."  
  
"Heeeey… That was uncalled for! Don't you think I don't understand Japanese ya lil bastard," Duo pouted.  
  
"You just called me a bastard," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Well that's different. See? I'm just playing witcha! And besides, you started it," the braided pilot glared at him sternly, crossing his arms.  
  
The scene nearly brought a strange tugging at the corner of the perfect soldier's lips. "Why don't you correct me then?"  
  
"Ahh, I see; I see. You're not giving up on prying information out of me huh?" Duo's body language indicated his thoughtfulness. "Well, mmk, I guess I could give you something to satisfy that curiosity for a while, or actually, might make it worse! Your call!" he smiled brightly.  
  
"I want to know as much as possible," Heero confirmed.  
  
"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya!" he winked before taking a deep breath. "Ok… I don't work for Oz…" Duo's earnest gaze never once left the rebel pilot of Wing. "Truth is, you saved me back there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how did I do this time? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I need 2 vamos on the whole thing I know, and I will, promise! As usual, please give me a review! Ciao, adios, and all of that good stuff! 


	6. Sleep

Note: Hey guys it's me again. I decided I couldn't pass up this kind of writing mood so I continued this series instead of alternating to my other one. 1+2 as usual and I don't own Gundam Wing. I hope you like it. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
'He admitted it. Now, I have him backing my earlier theory, but what if he is lying? I must find out more before I can even begin to believe him. Saved him?' "Proof," imperturbable Prussian blue pools, searching, seeking, bored into Duo's own shimmering, amethyst orbs.  
  
"I don't have any," Duo sighed, lying again to the man who may have very well saved his life. "It's why I didn't say this to you before."  
  
"Why were you there then?" Heero inquired further. 'Perhaps, he was being held as a prisoner.' "Were you captured?"  
  
Duo shot him a small, knowing smile, "That's all I'm going to say about that for now."  
  
"Why?" confused, Heero pressed him harder.  
  
"Cuz," Duo shrugged nonchalantly and meandered around the small, square-cut room with leisure, "I need time to figure out how to prove this to you, but until then, you have my word that this is the truth. I know you probably don't believe me, but it's all I got."  
  
"People are willing to do anything to survive this war," Heero remarked quietly, knowing Duo would understand the reason behind the statement.  
  
"You mean like you huh?" Duo laughed under puffs of air, twiddling his long, chestnut braid with sudden interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" his monotone voice gave no indication his words where even spoken as a question. 'What is this baka talking about? Somehow, he managed to change the subject on my yet again. He's good at that… Maybe it was talent that allowed him to survive my mission.'  
  
Sinking deeper into the uncomfortable, firm mattress, Duo leaned against an adjacent wall, stretching sore limbs, ignoring the sharp pain. His body suddenly shot to a vertical position, immediately alarming the boy that reached for his gun. "Oh shit," he muttered. "Cookies."  
  
With those last, profound words, he scrambled towards the kitchen, leaving the stoic soldier behind in a figurative trail of slowly settling dust. 'How could I forget? How did just talking to him make me, of all people, forget about something as important as food when I'm famished? It doesn't make sense. Damn!' He cursed himself and the gundam pilot in strings of colorful language until his frantic eyes found the object of his heart's desire. The bright, digitized numerals stared back at him. "Whew," he sighed in relief, laughing at himself. "It's not too late!" 'He just distorted my sense of time. That's all…'  
  
A delicate bell sounded with a small ping, announcing the ending of a rather short fifteen minutes well spent. Rubbing his palms together in anticipation, Duo's slender fists grasped the handle of the aging oven, peeking at the progress of this scant meal.  
  
"Perfect," he literally purred purposely. The growling of the thin stretch of flesh provided an uncomfortable reminder of his growing hunger. The rusty oven door came down, and a hand protected by the oven mitt reached out to gingerly pull out the scalding baking sheet. It was almost dawn.  
  
Cold, sapphire colored eyes observed the overly energetic pilot meticulously from afar. 'Why so concerned about that boy, Heero?' A familiar voice laughed, teasing him. It was one where he had not heard in the longest of times, one he silenced long ago because of his soldier upbringing. It didn't make sense to appear in the middle of a war. 'I'm not. /Sure…/ There's nothing else to be done, and I do not trust him. /You don't trust him? Or is it something else? I think Duo affects you a lot more than you'd care to admit. Isn't that right, Heero? You're starting to like him aren't you? I never thought I'd see this day again. / He's ok but can be too loud to the point of annoyance. /Maybe he'll finally get you to open up…/' The voice disappeared in the same mysterious manner, leaving Heero alone to ponder on its cryptic words.  
  
"I'm starving!" exclaimed the braided soldier, eyeing the steam rising from the hot dessert. Resisting the allurement, his sense of smell was enticed by the sweet, warm aroma, slowly wafting throughout the barren house. Duo sighed softly and blew a stray lock of brownish-red hair away from his skin, aiming to cool the cookies. He closed his weary eyes, sinking his weight on the elbow that rested on the smooth surface of the counter. Visions of the dark intensity of Prussian blue waltzed across this fatigued mind in a repeating pattern. Sleep commenced its steady seduction, slowly conquering Duo's control, spreading its promise through his entire physique.  
  
A gentle hand lightly shook one slumped shoulder as a baritone voice almost whispered. "If you want to sleep that bad, use the bed."  
  
Pink washed prettily over the apples of his cheeks as Duo was roused back to reality. "Thanks, man, but uh, what about you? Don't you want the bed? I can take the floor you know, so we can go to sleep. Don't worry about it. I mean; I'm used to it and all," he blurted the words in a jumble, clearly flustered.  
  
"I don't need sleep," Heero stated, interrupting his rambling.  
  
"Are you serious?" Duo grinned. "Still, that's really nice of you, seeing as how I'm your "prisoner" and all," his fingers formed quotation marks around the word. "You're not starting to like me are you? Cuz uh, hate to break it to ya, but I don't swing that way. Is that why you've been nice?" his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Heero continued his neutral stare, unfazed by the unsubtle comment. "Swing?" he echoed.  
  
Duo laughed yet again, "Don't worry about it. I was just kidding anyway! You don't have to answer the why are you being so humane to me. I've learned to take what you can get, and don't ask questions cuz that person might remember what they are supposed to do…" he smirked. "I know why you aren't gonna sleep; you don't trust me. I don't blame ya though. Who knows? Maybe you will someday," his lips curved, closely resembling a small smile.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" Heero questioned. 'Humane is how he describes me? That's laughable.'  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why the hell not? I'm really tired," Duo stifled a yawn. He grabbed several, warm cookies idly with a hand before it passed beyond his reach and trudged alongside the Japanese teenager into the single bedroom. Unwillingly, the weight of his form leaned against Heero's side due to the extreme fatigue and stress.  
  
"Go," spoke a voice that didn't seem quite as frosty as before.  
  
Duo nodded like a child and stiffly climbed atop the hard mattress, slipping beneath the little warmth provided by the thin sheets. He didn't care at all. 'It's way better than the Oz prison.' Slender fingers reached beneath folds of clothing, tracing the edges of wounds. He had done well to hide the fact from Heero, but maybe he should have used it as proof. But no, his pride refused to admit it.  
  
They had beat Duo when he didn't reveal any information. They came in groups of four, beating him to a bloody pulp, until he laid in a pool of his own dark red blood, barely conscious, broken, sprawled against the icy floor. Duo never cried, reminding himself that it would have meant they won; the same cocky grin was plastered across his impish face. 'Enjoy the pain.' While they were battering him, Duo had shouted loud insults, calling them names, their family names.  
  
"Duo," a voice dispersed his reflections, causing him to look up. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, it helps me sleep," he lied through a grin.  
  
Heero said nothing. 'When he falls asleep, I will investigate this. He's hiding something more.' With arms crossed, Heero sat on the lone chair in the room, facing the stranger, simply watching him, never blinking his dark blue orbs. Duo shifted uncomfortably, turning away from the scrutinizing gaze.  
  
Sleep pulled the braided, amethyst eyed pilot into its trance. "You have pretty eyes," he murmured suddenly.  
  
"Arigato…" not expecting such a comment, Heero thanked him with hesitation.  
  
'Did I just say that? Oh well, I'll deal with it later.' For the first time in days, Duo snuggled into covers of a halfway comfortable bed, thoughts of everything that had happened, replaying in his mind. Soft breaths evened, giving Heero the opportunity he needed. With normally silent treads, he maneuvered to the innocent boy's side, eyes refusing to leave the sight. He felt comforted somehow. Heero waited for the minutes to languidly tick by until he felt safe his actions would not be discovered.  
  
His rough, callous grasp placidly clasped the thin sheets in hand, pulling the pastel, baby blue away from Duo's body. Carefully, he lifted up a corner of his black clothing. Angry slashes, bruises, gashes were exposed on the soft, ivory skin. Prussian blue eyes widened just a little as a hint of emotion rippled through the usually tranquil pools. 'He had been beaten… How could I have not noticed? He hides pain more than well. What had he gone through and why? Who has done this to him? Why am I suddenly angry?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Hi people, I decided to do this one after realizing it could be a good idea.  
  
Silvershinigami- Ahhh! Hi hun what's up? Omgosh thanks so much for giving that sweet review. I'll read your fics as soon as I can get this out. I'm sure they are all fabulous cuz you're one of those great writers I was talking about. I'll email you later, too.  
  
Devious- I feel so special now… Thanks so much for reviewing my lil story! That's really nice of you to say by the by. And yes I know exactly what you mean by annoying fics. Some of them I just cannot stand to read.  
  
Jordan- O yay! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I dunno what you think about SotM, my other series, but just to let you know, I might just discontinue it. I kinda dug myself into some holes there hehe. Well give me advice or whatever cuz you're good at it. The whole dr. reaction thing sounds like a great idea. I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, thanks again, and hope you will continue to read my stuff!  
  
Dyna Dee- You would not believe my reaction when I saw your review. You're such an amazing writer! I've read like—three of your stories, and I love them! You are one of those writers I really look up to. Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
Well guys that's all for this time. I think I'm just going to do these answers by chapter. It'll make my life a whole lot easier. It doesn't mean by far I don't appreciate all the other people that have given me reviews. I love all you guyz for doing that. Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it cuz I sure loved writing it all. Playing with these characters is so fun! Well I hope you give me a review! Hasta luego, chao, adios, auf wiedersan (sp?), ja ne, and goodbye in all the languages I know how to say it in, which is like what six? 


	7. Friend or Foe

Note: Hi ppl! How is everyone? I'm great. Anyway new chapter as you can see. 1+2 as usual, I don't own Gundam Wing. I hope you like it. Please read and maybe give me a review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Heero remained there, unblinkingly staring at the young, violet-eyed boy. When sleep had claimed his consciousness, an innocent, almost angelic look graced his heart-shaped face. He seemed so normal, not just when he slept but in every situation that did not require seriousness. He wasn't what he seemed at first glance; there was so much more yet to be discovered by another person.  
  
'I want to know everything…' In the perfect soldier's mind, it examined further into every interaction the braided one and him shared, seeking for any signs that may indicate his true identity. 'He said that if he told me who he was, he would have to kill me. Perhaps that should signify how secret the operation he works for is. Why would anyone beat someone like him to that extent of physical injuries? Unless it was for only personal reasons, there must be something he has done to anger a large group. Who would hate him so much? He seems to be the type that would be an acquaintance with everyone, always cheerful and friendly.'  
  
'He claims the title of "Death" for himself. He mentions that everyone he cares for someone winds up getting hurt. It doesn't stop him from caring however, and he's still himself. I hypothesize that he has experienced a painful past, one of which he does not wish to discuss with anyone. How could he call himself the god of Death when he seems to be the exact opposite? He's full of energy, brimming with life. It's like he seizes every opportunity to enjoy something despite the consequences attached. All these traits of his personality I have seen through the hours I have known him. Somehow, it almost seems as if I have known him my entire life, yet I still have no idea who he really is.'  
  
Observant, Prussian blue eyes noticed the braided boy roll over to his side, curling up into a relaxed sphere of human flesh and hair. There was an allurement about the youthful soldier that was purely Duo.  
  
The hours ticked by at a steady pace as Duo's expressions varied with different dream sequences that played vividly in his mind. Sometimes a stricken, momentary ostentation would flash on the elfin features. Startled, the soldier that stayed awake had instinctively reached out to touch his prisoner, fingers rasping against his skin. And Duo's expression would become serene once more, a sanguine sigh escaping past the doors of breath. From henceforth, the action was continuously reproduced.  
  
With the lively character before him, it was difficult, if not impossible, to think of any other topic but Duo. There was something about the pilot that tugged at Heero's curiosity unrelentingly. It was more than simply whom he worked for and the risk he posed but the essence of the amethyst eyed joker. 'I want to know everything…' The same phrase echoed in his mind at regular intervals. 'This soldier was most certainly not the idiot he had pretended to be. If not that, who was he? I want to know everything…'  
  
The rising sun trekking through the clear, blue skies was unnoticed by the two young soldiers, locked in a world that was purely their own. The first flutter of dark eyelashes immediately alerted the perfect soldier. Heero cursed himself for the slightest hint of relaxation. 'He may not be an enemy, but he still presents a great risk. Somehow Duo has crawled beneath my defenses without ever knowing it or my knowing it. He creates reactions out of me somehow. That is dangerous.'  
  
Hazy, cobalt orbs were revealed to the world, drinking in his surroundings and the mysterious, spiky-haired rebel before him. A genuine smile lit his expression. "Hey Heero," Duo murmured between yawns.  
  
"Hn," the stoic pilot conducted little acknowledgement to the greeting he had received.  
  
"Same, old Heero-kun," Duo laughed, teasing him playfully.  
  
"I'm not old compared to the rest of the population," he remarked to the awakening boy.  
  
Duo shot him a sour look, "Just an expression," he sighed. "Anyway… Man, I was soooooo tired this morning!" the pilot groaned over dramatically. "I can't believe I didn't eat! Aha!" Greedily, slender hands grabbed the cookies he had made last night that now rested on the nightstand. Duo practically inhaled the heavenly dessert in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You haven't eaten in a while," he pronounced the quiet observation.  
  
"What? How did you know?" the violet eyed creature frowned suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you just confirmed it," Heero pointed out. "And I could tell from how thin you are."  
  
"How could you tell under my clothes?" he questioned his captor further.  
  
"I checked the extent of your injuries after you fell asleep," the fighter stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Duo's eyes widened considerably at the blunt confession. "You did what?!"  
  
"I think you know what I did," Heero shot back.  
  
"You didn't have the right to do that to me!" Duo growled.  
  
"You have no rights as of the present moment. You are still a risk," the soldier reminded him coldly.  
  
'He hasn't mentioned my injuries, but I'm sure a guy as observant as he is would have noticed. Hell! Anyone would have!' "I don't care!" he argued. "Why can't you just ask me about these things?"  
  
"I know not if you speak the truth even now," explained Heero with remarkable patience.  
  
"Your explanation isn't relevant," Duo finally sighed. "I don't excuse your actions, but I guess there isn't anything I can about it."  
  
"You cannot change the subject that easily," Heero warned. "Why were you injured? I am more certain than ever that you were a prisoner in that facility."  
  
'Damn! He caught me.' "Ok, fine, Heero. I was a prisoner," Duo glared at his captor. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Emotions such as happiness are a liability," the soldier spoke in monotone.  
  
"Argh!" Duo flailed his arms about in frustration. "That's not true."  
  
"You let anger control your words and actions while I remain collected. I believe a clearer mind is an asset in making important decisions," the pilot used the current situation as an example.  
  
"You know what?" Duo laughed. "Just shut the fuck up! First you-you go and analyze my injuries without permission while I was asleep, and now here you acting like you're the one that deserves the explanation."  
  
"Would you have told me otherwise?" suddenly, Heero interrupted him in his normal, quiet way.  
  
"Well, maybe," the violet-eyed boy looked away. "God, I don't know how you do it."  
  
"Do what?" asked the impassive soldier.  
  
"Calm me down just like that," Duo laughed bitterly. "Look, I might as well tell you the whole truth."  
  
"Will you?" Heero asked, doubting his word.  
  
"A little at a time, yes," the braided one admitted.  
  
"Start now," dark blue eyes commanded.  
  
"Oz hates me. Romerfeller hates me. Practically the whole world hates me," he sighed. "I'm what they would call an extremist. That's why I was beaten. They wanted information, and I wasn't gonna give it to them."  
  
"Go on," the brown-haired boy urged.  
  
"I'm more like you than you would think," Duo hinted towards the man.  
  
'Like me? He couldn't mean—he can't be a gundam pilot… Can he?' His mind in a jumble of confusion, Heero hid it perfectly in his icy mask.  
  
Guarded amethyst betrayed no conveyance of emotion, not even the barest association. "I suppose now you want to contact your leader," he spoke slowly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
J opened the message he had received from the boy he had trained to be the perfect soldier. Reading its contents rapidly, his eyes grew in enormity at the sight of the words of description, depicting his captive. "Masaka…" he murmured. Memories flooded the old scientist's brain of the smiling joker that his fellow colleague had raised. The description matched the one he had gotten from G months ago almost to the exact detail. "Seems like Heero has saved a fellow comrade," he mused. "I have to inform him of this immediately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Something has happened," Heero grimaced. "The message can't be sent."  
  
"What?" Duo crawled over to Heero's laptop in curiosity.  
  
"Someone has hacked into the system. I can't risk sending this." Heero had no idea of why he had revealed such pertinent information to Duo. 'I feel too comfortable in his company. Now I can't even kill him as I have so promised because he may very well be an ally.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews-  
  
Moonlight- Hi! Awww, that's so nice of you to say! I can't believe that I could be good enough to be reread. Thanks so much for giving me a review! It's really nice to know that people appreciate things like this. I hope you continue to read my stuff!  
  
XPKoganeiXP- Oh wow… that's quite a reaction! Lol ok well I admit I can get like that sometimes, actually a lot of times. I'm so happy you liked it! I aim to please most of the time! I'll try to hurry on the chapters, but I have like two other series. Plus my old (as of Tuesday) English teacher expects me to write a book, too. (She wants to be on the dedication page. I'm flattered that she thinks I'm good enough!) Anyway, thank you so much for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
White Destiny- Aww you're so sweet! I'm glad you liked it! Since it's summer vacation, I have more time to write. Of course marching band starts on the eighteenth and stuff, but that's only like three hours of my time anyway. I have got to stop being such a band geek… Anyway, thanks a lot for giving me that awesome review!  
  
Chibi Desty Nova- Rapist?! Omg! Lol I can totally see where you're coming from, but still. Very interesting way of thinking about it! My friends say things like that all the time, the horny bakas. I luv them anyway. I'm happy you thought it was nice! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Goldflbryn- Hi hun (call everyone that)! Thanks a bunch for giving that great review! That was so nice of you to say! I luv 1x2, too. Happy dances are fun.  
  
Thanks so much everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it and hope you'll keep on reading, not just my stuff either. I know a lot of great authors out there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feedback is worshipped. I think you know what I'm hinting at you to do… Give me suggestions! Jordan knows that I definitely take them into consideration! I hope you guys like this so far. Luv ya lots ja ne, hasta manana (yes, I'll probably have something else tomorrow), adios, adieu, ciao, tschan! (All those good byes are getting tedious…) 


	8. Escape

Note: Hi ppl, it's me again! This is a short chapter, but I felt like the ending point was just right there. I had to make some changes and re- upload. Ugh… I hope you like my story so far. I don't own Gundam Wing, 1+2 as usual. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Duo crawled slowly towards the youthful soldier, fine eyebrows furrowing in confusion. His amethyst gaze locked, never wavering, on the screen of Heero's laptop without distraction, "Huh?"  
  
"Someone has discovered a way to hack into my computer system," mumbled the pilot; the rest of his attention was focused completely on protecting highly classified information from whoever was searching his system. It was his duty to safeguard any information that may assist an enemy, a duty he had already failed around the braided baka. 'That will not happen again. How can I be thinking of him when exposure is at risk?'  
  
"Who could it be?" the object of Heero thoughts wondered aloud. Duo could barely follow the intense clacking that became part of the thick atmosphere of tension. Window after window opened and shut before his eyes in an array of different colors. He could only apprehend that his guard was placing barriers between themselves and whoever was stupid enough to attempt this.  
  
No response was uttered from the grim perfect soldier in an exchange of attacks and blocks. 'Who is challenging my skills and knowledge of infiltration? I can outmaneuver any Oz warrant officer in this aspect and much more. Even they could not underestimate a gundam pilot's skills to that extent. There must be another plan… But what is it?' The stoic boy's revere was shattered with a sudden and deliberate attack on the laptop he was working on. He cursed himself again for allowing his guard to slip. His hand flew out in a death grip, latching onto a slender arm of the perpetrator.  
  
Duo's biting of his lip could not halt a hiss of pain from escaping, "Damn, Heero! Just trying to help," he glared at the Japanese pilot. "They were probably trying to find identification on your computer."  
  
Prussian blue pools widened slightly in what appeared to be mild curiosity, when in truth, Heero was dumbfounded. 'Why didn't I realize this sooner? That braided baka is not an idiot. Who is he? Never mind that; there are more important matters to attend to. Have they found it? If they have, I must destroy and dispose of this thing.' He eyed the broken machine. 'If they found that identification, we have to go before they trace it by satellite to find my location.' Fluid hands rapidly disassembled the computer to destroy any data left that could be traced.  
  
"Move out," his eyes seemed to bark the order even as Heero spoke it verbally.  
  
Grabbing what little possessions he had deemed necessities, Heero slung the bag that contained them over one shoulder. Duo could only watch him in a strange daze. It was amazing how Heero had calmly assessed the dire situation. 'There is no way I'm gonna let them drag me back to prison. There's no way I'll let them get Heero either.' The last sentence came as a surprise to the braided boy. 'I mean he's an ally after all.'  
  
Duo found himself seized roughly by his collar out the door of the safehouse. Resting in Heero's palm, the detonation device perplexed the violet-eyed pilot. Before the question formulated on his tongue, an explosion could be heard and felt, shuddering the earth, behind the two soldiers. He craned his neck around to stare at the bright conflagration that burned the remnants of their residence. 'Should have guessed. I had to do this lots of times.'  
  
The warmth emulating from his dangerous abductor distracted Duo uncomfortably. "Um," he voiced in an unusually soft, almost shy tone, "can you let me go?"  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted his normal reply without so much as a glance back to the boy. 'At least he isn't pretending to choke.'  
  
"I won't escape," Duo assured him. "I promise."  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Duo stumbled from his abrupt release from the indifferent man walking ahead of him. A soft smile curved on Duo's lips as he jogged to catch up, slinging one arm around the boy out of pure instinct. The distraction of the warmth was even worse now, but surprisingly, Duo didn't mind it one bit. It felt so comfortable, a perfect fit. All his previous shyness dissipated as he wore a cheeky grin and chattered on about random topics, avoiding anything related to war. Who knew there were so many of them?  
  
Heero resisted the enticing urge of rolling his eyes at the baka. The arm wrapped around his shoulders was pointedly ignored despite the new sensation. Even the perfect soldier was bewildered he did not brush the friendly gesture away. If it were anyone else, he or she would probably be sprawled across the dirt from a heavy blow. 'What is it about Duo? How can he affect me like this? Maybe it would have been a better idea to let him escape… /Was that a joke?/ No.'  
  
"So," Duo drawled. His steady, cobalt blue gaze observed their surroundings with sudden interest. Heero had led the pair into a set of unmarked trails in the foliage to prevent discovery. Greenery surrounded the soldiers as the Japanese man led them in an unknown direction. The pilot seemed more than certain of what was to occur, so the braided soldier decided to place his trust in the Prussian eyed boy once again. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Gundam," Heero spoke the single term without emotion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
Chibi Desty Nova- Aww! I'm sorry about your lemon deprivation. I'm sure you can find some good ones at other places. If I did a lemon I would most definitely have to change the rating. Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read! I really appreciate it!  
  
Moonlight- Hi again! No problem about the writing back. After all it's the least I can do for you guys. Thanks so much for the review! I try to update as soon as I can, but sometimes I'm not in the mood to write. If I try to force it, it turns out to sound forced and really bad. Thanks for reading and reviewing again!  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa- Thank you so much for giving me a review! Yeah, I know they got found! I'm going to work that into something that I can't really describe as of this moment. Those are such nice things to say! I hope you continue reading!  
  
Lydia of Avalon- Hi! Thanks for reading this, reviewing, and saying all those really sweet things! I'm not sure about which word you're talking about spelling wrong, but that's ok. I can't spell very well either. ^^  
  
Keep the dream alive- Thanks so much for giving me a review! I really appreciated it when people take the time to give me feedback. I'll definitely continue this series! Those were really delightful things to say about my story so far.  
  
Seamaiden- Oh there's nothing to forgive about that! Yeah, it's pretty much what I'm going for right now because Heero isn't the only great soldier out there. Duo can adjust well to a lot of different types of situations remember? Hehe… And I know what you mean about the injured Duo and possessive Heero thingie. I'll certainly keep more possessiveness in mind! Thanks for reviewing and telling me those things!  
  
Silver Shinigami- Hey hun! Thanks for giving me another review! I feel so special with all these good things being said about this story. Yeah I know about the replies thingie. I dunno, but I just thought it would be a good idea to let people know that I appreciate and read their reviews. Keep on writing! You're a great author, too.  
  
White Destiny- I loved your review! Short n sweet. Thanks a lot for giving me the review! I'll write more if people want to read more.  
  
Hatake- Thank you so much for your review! You're doing what to your cousin's account? Wow! But I guess it's a good way to get revenge when you have access to their account because it would piss them off but also temporary. Thanks for saying those things to me! Yeah I know about Heero's character. Some people butcher it. I guess it helps if you live with him ne? Lol jk! I wish… It would be like the ultimate protection. I hope your arm feels better!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you, everyone, for your awesome feedback! More is better in this situation! I hope you have enjoyed my fic so far and continue to read. I would love it if you gave me a review! 


	9. Contemplation

Note: Hi people! It's me again. 1+2 as usual, I don't own Gundam Wing, the characters, and everything in between. This chapter focuses more on the mental and emotional aspect of the situation. There's not much "action" going on, but I think I should take the time to let people be more immersed in their characters and ways of thinking. I fixed some typos and stuff. There may be more… Oh well! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Gundam," Heero had pronounced the word in the same passionless manner as before to answer the braided boy's casual inquisition, not knowing the impact those words would create.  
  
The very word crushed the comfortable world that Duo had weaved and escaped to for the last day, disillusioning himself to the ideal of peace. It was more than evident to the two, youthful soldiers that they were back in reality, exposed to lethal trepidation, caught in the midst of a bloody war. Reluctant to extricate the last shard of peace, Duo released a soft sigh he didn't know that the young pilot had heard. 'At least this time I'm not alone anymore.' His elfin features were graced with a small smile at the minor victory achieved by thinking of the icy companion next to his figure.  
  
It was incredibly ironic how he viewed the impassive, perfect soldier, whom had taken him prisoner no less, as a friend. From the first instant deep orchid pools clashed unexpectedly with glacier, dark blue, Duo felt drawn to the quiet boy. There was this air of danger and mystery shrouding the Japanese soldier that had drawn him like a moth to a flame. He quickly learned that first appearances can be deceiving to say the least. The boy seemed to soften a bit in an unanticipated way towards Duo. Perhaps he was simply misleading himself, but why would he care? The violet-eyed soldier could almost sense an inner yearning from Heero, a secret loneliness. The idea that there was a place no one could reach within the boy was certain. It was something Duo himself understood all too well.  
  
He was no fool. The braided joker knew to form true friendships when the world was in a state of war was a painful game. Too many had fallen victim to the hardships. Everyone Duo had cared for was somehow hurt while he remained completely untouched. 'I was the one that didn't deserve to be alive, yet everyone around me that did deserve it had died.' In war, you can only trust in your own abilities. He told himself that no one needed him, and he didn't need anyone.  
  
When he had met Heero, he couldn't help but desire his camaraderie and trust. Somehow, in the little, subtle gestures that fragile tentacles of outreaching friendship ignored his mind's protests. They reach out to the Japanese pilot in silent coaxes. Remarkably they were not pushed away no were they accepted. They were noticed and pointedly ignored for the time being. This man was a loner no doubt without friends or anyone that cared for him or that he cared for. It was more than the challenge of unmasking this cold soldier. Somehow in the inner recesses of his mind, he knew something more about both of them.  
  
"Why do you fight?" Duo suddenly questioned, breaking a lengthy silence. His blue violet gaze locked on the fighter.  
  
"It's why I am alive," replied the dark-haired boy with the same monotonous way he had acted most of the time. 'I will not be affected by Duo anymore. He is not to be trusted and a risk as an ally or enemy.'  
  
Puzzlement shone in amethyst orbs though their owner doubted the other had even bothered to notice the change. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I am trained to be a soldier, and the purpose of soldiers is to fight and follow orders," every indication his body language and tone represented betrayed no feeling, no resentment, dislike, ardor, nothing.  
  
'How can someone be so cold? You are so different from me… Are you even alive? Are you human?' "Even if you think they are wrong? That there's a better way to accomplish them?" the braided one settled for those simple questions.  
  
"It is not my place to question the orders I receive," he explained plainly. "It wouldn't matter."  
  
"You are entitled to an opinion, you know?" Duo frowned deeply at his responses.  
  
"That would require emotional influence."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You are a soldier, Duo. You should know to never question your orders and know that emotions are simply liabilities that must be eliminated," detached responses.  
  
"You are a soldier, too," Duo reminded him. His arm had disentangled itself from the gundam pilot somewhere along the way. When? He could not remember. "If you understand emotions, you could predict an enemy's next move. You know that your goal is to end this war. If you can achieve it faster, you would be held responsible to take that method. Didn't Dr.—" Duo caught himself. If Heero had heard the slip, he gave no indication. "He or she," he corrected, "tell you that?"  
  
"Hai," a curt replied followed.  
  
"What would you do then?" the fighter pilot's ears strained to hear the answer in anticipation.  
  
There was a moment of brief irresolution before the words slipped from his tongue, "Whichever way presents the least consequences and jeopardy for civilians."  
  
Duo dared not smile for he feared what a satisfied reaction would cause, "Were you told that in your training?"  
  
"Iie," he admitted slowly.  
  
"Then—" his retort was cut short.  
  
"There are some things that you would have to rely on pure instinct on, when factual statistics are not available," for the first time since their abrupt departure, Prussian blue turned to confront the normally rude joker.  
  
"The people told you that," though intended as a question, it sounded more like a statement. "And your instinct is to protect them?"  
  
"It is the goal," Heero answered, slowing down the pair's steady progress as they approached their destination. 'A fourth of a mile left.'  
  
"I think it's more than that," Duo blurted out. Dread flooded his mind as soon as those words were spoken. 'And I tried to be so careful about asking him this stuff, too! Maybe he'll still answer my questions. There's so much more I want to know about you, Heero. You can surprise me, get perilously close to me. I want you to feel afraid—like you have made me feel when you somehow get pass my defenses… How can Death be afraid?' He did not regret his statement, however.  
  
"You do not know me, Two," Heero used Duo's former alias.  
  
"You don't know yourself," he shot him a lopsided grin despite how serious he was. 'Too late to go back to being careful.'  
  
"The only thing I need to know is that I am a soldier," he replied frigidly.  
  
"And when the war ends?"  
  
"……" silent contemplation.  
  
"I guess you will know when you get there, huh?" Duo laughed softly, attempting to dispel the tension that hung so thickly in the air. "You know, someone in my past told me something. The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions," purple orbs saw a slight stiffening.  
  
"I was once told that as well," even quieter than usual, Heero remembered those words. The person that had spoken them did not know where Heero would be today. The person was not very different than the one that stood besides him at the present moment, granting him almost the same kind of smile. 'But no one smiles quite like Duo does.'  
  
"Do you have emotions to follow?" amethyst eyes gazed into his own, searching them thought it seemed as if they already knew.  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Will you ever?"  
  
"I don't expect to live to see the day."  
  
"And if you do?"  
  
"I—don't know…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
Bootsy- Hi. First of all, thank you so much for reading and giving me a review! I'm surprised and glad to hear all those wonderful things being said about me. I know about the whole prisoner thing. You can see my rough explanation on the reviews. I'll have this whole situation later on, and you'll see once I write it. It'll hopefully explain it better. Yeah, I loved the cookie dough scene! It came to me somehow, and I thought that I just had to do that. It kind of serves as a turning point in how they act toward each other, and it was cute! I forgot the other thingie it did. Hehe…  
  
Silver Shinigami- Hey hun! Thank you for the review! No problem about the compliments. I know what you mean though. I really like getting them! It makes me feel special. I hope you have fun the rest of volleyball camp!  
  
Thorn Angel- Oh thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it so far. Seeing people wanting to read more boosts my confidence. Thanks again, and I hope you continue to read! I'll get around to returning the favor in a little while. I hope you liked Duo's reaction and this whole chapter!  
  
Dyna- Hi! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing this lil story! I appreciate the feedback immensely. I know about the short chapter thing. Hopefully you'll find this length more to your liking! The reason for the last chapter was because it was kind of a transition between moods and everything. Thanks again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to everyone that has made it so far! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it and suggestions! Right now, I'm dealing with some issues. My friends always drag me into their problems… Oh well, reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	10. Step One

Note: Hey people! Sorry it took soo long to get this chapter out. If you don't know already, fanfiction.net has been having some problems, so I couldn't do anything, much less log on. Anyway, this is also one of those less action-filled chapters. I think right after this one, things will start to really pick up. I might start to do longer chapters, too. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I don't own Gundam Wing, 1+2+1 (changed it to be more accurate). Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Uncertainty. Once more the impish, braided baka had managed to stir an unfamiliar emotion besides the forlorn emptiness that resided in Heero's deadened soul, bypassing his defenses as if they were not there. For a moment, the perfect soldier allowed a strange tidal of emotion to crash against him helplessly. As quickly as it came, he crushed the useless feelings, forcing them out of mind. He hid his frustration all too well from the rest of the world, but the moment violet eyes searched his own, he felt somehow lost and confused.  
  
'It doesn't matter! We are in a damn war here.' He couldn't even summon the will required to fire a withering glare at the youth that stared at him expectantly. No, Duo didn't seem oblivious now, and he knew too much about Heero somehow. 'He can't know the location of my hangar in case I need it in the future… I only hesitated before because it would slow down our progress, my progress too much.' Duo was the one who had brought these foreign feelings to him, the one that presented the greatest risk. In one swift, efficient blow, he had rendered the boy unconscious.  
  
He had put all his previous anger and frustration into that one stroke of his arm, on some level hoping to destroy them as he did with Duo's consciousness. Cold dark-blue eyes observed the young American's fall as it seemed to happen in slow motion. For a brief instant, surprise flashed in the widened amethyst depths. Heavy lids weighed down as his legs crumpled beneath him, dragged down by gravity. A heavy thud served as evidence of the soldier's abrupt descent to the earth. The same peaceful, angelic resemblance was graced to the Japanese youth's view again, like it was at their safehouse.  
  
Instead of the grim satisfaction Heero had anticipated to experience, a flinch of pain and guilt rippled through his control. For a long moment, he simply stared at the American; memories of the many interactions he had shared with him in such a short amount of time flashed in his mind. 'It feels like I have known him all my life, but how can that be when I have only known him for less than a day? I can remember so vividly the conversations I have had with Duo. Why does it stand out in my mind? He manages to make me speak; he wants my trust and companionship. No one has ever wanted my opinion before, much less anything else besides my abilities. Why does he then? No one has affected me this way either. I'm not exactly sure how I feel or what I want.'  
  
The soldier part of him protested, but for once Heero ignored it; it could not be for long however. His carefully crafted façade faltered slightly in that moment because there was no danger of Duo witnessing it. 'He is still a risk! His ways of slipping past my defenses are not to be allowed as an ally or an enemy. /If you had to kill him, would you be able to?/ Anything other than yes would be the wrong answer.' Gingerly, he lifted the teenaged boy into his strong arms, trying to neglect the reaction his senses brought about, careful about the pilot's wounds. He operated quickly, eager to be relieved of the warm weight that pressed against his chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness swirled in Duo's mind when he slowly began to regain perception on his surroundings. He could feel every pump of blood coursing, pounding in his skull that seemed like hammers slamming against his brain. The throbbing faded to a more bearable level after a few moments of lying completely still. The braided American became aware of a light breath tickling his cheek. An unknown person loomed over his weakened body. Panic and fear coiled nauseatingly in the pit of his nervous stomach. 'What the hell happened? What's going on? Who is that guy? Where's Heero?' Mustering up all the energy he possessed to act as if he was still unconscious, Duo waited for something, any opportunity for egress from his helpless state.  
  
He suddenly felt his chest tighten, not painfully but rather firmly under some kind of pressure. If the other had noticed him awaken, they had given no indication of his or her knowledge. 'It's now or never.' The soldier's hands flew out blindly, hoping to grasp on to his apparent captor. A split second after his attempt, he felt someone's hands clamping down his wrists immovably. Still there was no pain other than his head. 'Shit… Ugh, I feel like I have a hangover or something.' Forcing one, cobalt colored eye open, it only flew shut a moment after the piercing intrusion of a brilliant blue light flooded his swirls of black.  
  
Blue-violet instantly snapped open once more, determined to resist the sharp pain, to glare at his assaulter. His legs lashed out at the same instant, smashing against the solidity of a wall with the unmistakable feel of human flesh. He groaned at the pain caused by the action due to his healing injuries, now exposed once more. His captor swayed slightly before recovering his/her impeccable balance. 'I will not give up damn it! Heero, where the hell are you?' Any thought flashing angrily in his mind ceased to exist as dark sapphires bored intensely into brilliant, deep purple. His fury extinguished immediately in surprise and recognition. The smallest hint of concern glowed in the Prussian blue, hidden subtly in a sea of nothing. "Hee-Heero?" a tentative voice rang out in a bare whisper of disbelief.  
  
A whirlpool emerged suddenly at the sound in the dark ocean before dispersing even faster than it came into almost impassive ice. The same confusion glinted dully somewhere in the endless depths. "Duo," the familiar, rich sound began softly, "don't do that again." With the simple warning, Heero pushed himself away from the boy.  
  
The pulsing in his brain lessened with each pump of his heart. The braided pilot blinked several times in session after the strange encounter. 'He knocked me out—so I wouldn't know where his gundam is. He doesn't trust me still. I know it's way too much to ask and everything, stupid even, but I can't help but want him to trust me. The way he was looking at me though…' He smiled in memory. 'It was like he was worried about me. Am I hallucinating? Why should something as small as that concern me at all? Didn't I learn the first time not to care? Distancing myself from others has worked up till now. All of a sudden, being alone sounds too—lonely. I think Heero has already managed to be my friend. Maybe a person as perfect and emotionless as him won't be hurt because of Shinigami. Is he really so cold?' Doubt swelled as the teenager recalled all the time he had spent with the Japanese soldier. 'Maybe we aren't so different.'  
  
"Oi, Heero," the familiar grin reappeared on his heart-shaped face, "where are we going?"  
  
"New safehouse," a murmur was caught by Duo's hearing. 'Kuso… How could I reveal that information to him?'  
  
"Cool," he nodded satisfactorily.  
  
'I need to explain the situation to Dr. J.' His digits fished a new laptop out from a compartment he had installed in his gundam. The impassive soldier commenced his flawless typing. The silence around him made it seem harder to work, when he was so adjusted to the lively chatter that usually floated throughout the area.  
  
Instead his captive remained deathly quiet, examining the straps that bounded him to the gundam. Duo smiled again to himself in a soft way, unlike his previous obnoxious grins. 'Maybe he isn't so cold. Maybe he does have emotions. Maybe he cares about my safety. And I for one, do not mind, nope, not one bit.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
Sivana Yuy- Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't know how people manage to dig out my fics when it's been so long since I have updated. Yes, I will be continuing this fic until the very end. With marching band started already, it will probably take me a little longer than usual. My usual time is within a few days or so. Thanks again! I hope you'll continue reading!  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa- Hey! Thanks a lot for giving me a review! I really appreciate people giving me feedback. Oh yes, he has to be able to get to Heero. After all, they must be together in the end! Unless people want them to be in denial even after they get together or something. That would be interesting! I don't know about the knowing each other beforehand thing. I mean that would put a very nice twist in it, but I'm not sure if that would really make much of a difference or how to do it. If you have any ideas, never hesitate to pitch them to me!  
  
XPKoganei4XP- Wow… That's a lot of reviews! Thank you for taking time to give me all that feedback! I can't answer all of them separately, but I will just do it all in one. Hoot hoot? Interesting! Thank you for all the compliments though. Yeah, I'll be sure to have them get down on each other in a more lime-ish way… Yeah I know what you mean about getting out of school. All these people got out a week before me or something. I got out on the third of this month because of this freaky snow day we had in March. Well anyway, keep reading!  
  
Chibi Desty Nova- Thank you so much for reviewing! It's good to know that people continue to read this fic. I'm sorry that I can't provide lemons at this point. I suck at writing them because I'm not "experienced" or creative sexually. I mean I can do ok—but you know. Anyway, thanks again!  
  
Marie- Thank you so much for reviewing! It's great to know that people are enjoying my fic. I'm so sorry for this long delay, but ff.net has been having some issues and stuff, so I can't even post this until Friday. It will speed up; I promise!  
  
QueSeraSera- Oh my gosh! That was so nice for you to say about my fic! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Again, I apologize for this long delay.  
  
Atreides- Thank you so much for the review and comments! I will definitely get them together. Don't worry about that! I'll keep more angst in mind of course. I'll write until I'm done with this series at least. Then I can concentrate on other ideas. Thanks again for all those nice things you said!  
  
SilverShinigami- Hey hun! Thanks so much for another review! You know how frustrating ff.net has been lately. Oh well, the sooner they get it fixed, the better!  
  
Kael Wind- Thanks a lot for the review! I hope this chapter answered your question. I'll give a little preview of what I think will happen though. Heero will have to contact Dr. J of course. He'll talk to Quatre, too. They find a new safehouse, something is wrong. Ok, I don't wanna give too much away. Anyway, thanks again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Poll in the note  
  
Phew! Finally, I'm done with this chapter! I think this one was kinda boring also. Oh well, I promise to make up for dullness in later chapters. There will definitely be more action later on. Thanks to all of you that have continued to read. One last thing… It's the poll I was talking about. I don't know if anyone will actually tell me, but it's worth a try. Should Heero and Duo know each in the past? I have some scenes thought out if people would want that to happen. I would love to get more reviews! Ciao! 


	11. Buried Memories

Note: Hi people it is me again. I finally decided to post this chapter after getting encouragement from an entourage of people I know. Of course I had to ask them directly, but that's ok. Tsuki Doriimaa, thank you so much for noticing unintentional hints! I think it'll make a big difference, and I have a very good idea on how to go about it! Conspiracies can be fun to write about. If you don't like the idea, tell me, and if enough people do, I'll probably do another version. I don't own Gundam Wing, 1+2+1 as usual. A lot of hinting around and longer chapters as promised. 

Chapter Eleven

"Oi Hee-chan!" a mischievous boy bounded happily to where his friend sat quietly on the damp, concrete sidewalk, lost in his thoughts. Violet eyes beamed, reflecting the broad grin he wore on his expression. "Hey! I like that!"

"Duo?" Heero asked, turning around to face his companion. Dimmed Prussian blue depths brightened considerably at the sight of the braided child. He nearly sprang to his feet, agile limbs waving slightly, to greet the animated child with a trailing braid.

In one, intentional leap, the six-year-old landed into a giant puddle of dirty water, splashing everything within a five feet radius. The same dark blue eyes narrowed sternly as his friend only burst out in peals of laughter in response. The barest hint of a smile played at the corner of Heero's lips. 'It's strange to hear me called as Heero.' It's only been a day since he had found out he was to go off to the cluster of L1 colonies, his birthplace, to train with an old scientist known as Dr. J to be a soldier. He would leave today in fact. It wasn't as if he had many friends, or a loving family, so it wasn't as if he would leave behind too much. But then there was Duo… 'I'll miss him so much.'

"Hi!" he slung one arm around the crook of Heero's neck. The familiar motion brought a premature wave of nostalgia to wash over the quiet youth. 

'Does he even care if I leave? What if he doesn't think of me as one of his friends?' "I have to leave soon, Duo," he reminded the boy in his usual, quiet way, locking his gaze with the one of his best friend's. 

His impish face fell slightly. "Yeah… It's not like I forgot, but I guess I didn't wanna remember it. But look on the bright side… No one will ever be able to mess with you again. Even if they try and you can't fend them off, I'll come to your side and help you. I swear," he promised seriously. "You have a name now."

"You have always managed to make people feel better, Duo, haven't you?" The Japanese boy smiled slightly, almost sadly in a way. "But do you feel any better?"

"It doesn't matter," Duo forced another one of his trademark, careless grins.

"Stop pretending, Duo," he warned the youth. "Even if no one else can see past your mask, you and I both know that I can." 

"Why?!" the normally happy child lashed out bitterly and unexpectedly. "It won't make things any better for either of us—" 'Even my fucking best friend is leaving me, damn it!' 

"Yes it will," Heero interjected the braided one's rant. "Pretending hurts, Duo. You know how much it can hurt and how hard it is to keep up. You keep it up everyday. This is the last time I'll get to see you in a while. Please don't do this to yourself. You deserve to feel real happiness."

"And I have," Duo cut in defiantly. 

"Without me," he finished, hands gently grasping frail shoulders in comfort.

'He always seems to know exactly why I say something, doesn't he?' "Alright, Heero," he agreed, his front crumbling to dust, and those deep blue-violet orbs darkened, despondence reigning, clouding over his eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason. Isn't that what you have always said? I believe in that now because of you," he graced the boy with a soft smile that was elusive and rare to be witnessed yet nonetheless exquisite. 

"Amethyst pools peeked upward, "I know…" he whispered, "but you're leaving…" 

"I always be with you though," Heero chided him gently. One, small hand traced the edge of Duo's heart-shaped face. The pair was very close to one another, perhaps too close to be considered only friends, yet that was all they had thought of each other as and nothing more. Who knew of anything else at the tender age of six, surrounded by violence, hatred, and corruption? 

"Heero…" the young voice cracked slightly. "You have an identity now, and hell, you deserve to have one. But—I don't have one. I mean," his orchid orbs were fixated on the puddles of dirty rainwater bestowed upon them by the looming swirls of gray clouds on the deserted street, "you're an amazing friend and person. When I first met you, did you know you pulled me out of suicide? It was suddenly, I had a reason to live for, to, well, annoy you." He laughed as his companion let loose a grin. "I know it sounds stupid, but I guess it wasn't just to annoy you. You kind of caught my attention, and I wanted to catch yours. I see you coming out of the life you have been living, and you're not bitter or anything like the people on the streets that I know. In fact, you're not like anyone I have ever known. You said all those wise things and made me realize that I wouldn't be doing anyone a favor by dying. Have you seen the oppression we live under right now with Earth Sphere Alliance? I don't know how, but one of these days, I will make them pay for all the pain they have caused the civilians. I will fight and make my life worth something, and I'll finally be someone."

"But your life is already worth a lot, and you are someone," Heero argued. "You are just as selfless as you think I am, if not more. You have protected these homeless children for so long. What would they have done without you? I never believed there was any good left in this world until I met you. I always held out some hope unwillingly, and now I know it was more than worth hoping for. You give so willingly to others, so selflessly, untouched by your surroundings. You are so brave."

"You know we haven't ever said this to each other before," Duo pointed out suddenly.

"I guess I just thought you knew already, and that you would always be there," the Prussian eyed child admitted shyly.

"Me, too," he agreed. 

Eyeing the elderly gentleman traveling down the street, Heero quickly turned his attention back to Duo. "I have to go…"

"Kick some ass for me," the boy waved sadly.

"Know who you are, and never forget me," the soon-to-be soldier ordered.

"I haven't even been given a name," Duo sighed heavily, "but I will never ever forget you."

Heero fired an angry glare in the young boy's direction. "Yes, you have. You are Duo Maxwell; God gave you that name," his hand reached out to touch the golden crucifix that dangled from his neck. It was the very object that assisted in their chance meeting. The shiny cross had glittered so brilliantly, basking in the warm sunlight in the middle of the filthy sums of the city, catching both of the boys' attention. 

"I thought you didn't believe in God," Duo's brow furrowed.

"I believe in you having that faith," he explained. "You are Duo Maxwell," he took a lingering breath as the man approached them. His heart pounded heavily in his chest in fear and anticipation. "You are my best friend, an incredible person," he immediately planted a chaste kiss, aiming for the apple of Duo's cheek, but instead meeting the corner of the boy's mouth. A furious blush ignited, flushing his entire face as he rapidly walked up to meet the old man. "I never forget you either," he murmured. His quiet tone always had a way of making itself heard beyond any circumstance.

For the longest moment, Duo stared thought not truly seeing the world; shock paralyzed him, watching the one person that mattered the most walking away, out of his life. The spot where those rose lips touched his skin tingled unrelentingly. They were so close yet just beyond reach. 'Why do I want more? /All this time, you wanted more, needed more—/ …but even only his friendship is enough for me, now.' Suddenly, the boy donned in tattered rags broke into a furious sprint towards the dark-haired child, "Heero!" he cried, throwing himself shamelessly onto the youth, causing both to tumble to the ground. 

Dark sapphires glittered in surprise, staring into the deep blue-violet orbs that shimmered with emotion. Mud streaked faces and a tangle of arms and legs with a thick, chestnut braid, the dreary, gray skies were forgotten with the rest of the world. Heavy breathing emitted above Heero, their legs intertwined. "You're my best friend and always, always will be, and I don't care how long it takes, I will find you again. I'll fight by your side. Hell, I don't care! We will meet again. Until then, don't die on me," he embraced the Japanese boy fiercely before tearing himself away. 'Boy's don't cry. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry…' 

He wasn't sure when it started to rain, but the droplets of liquid poured from the sky like glistening tears, soaking them all in a sheen of water. Duo felt something warm and wet splashing against his skin. By that time, they had both stood up, facing away with a stray hand trailing behind. He turned around once more, against his will to see the six-year-old kid brushing away a solitary drop. Duo's own amethyst pools rimmed with tears, wearing a bittersweet smile. 

'Was it rain, or was it Heero?' He constrained torpid legs to walk away, and eyes lusting for one last look were denied their wish. 'I'll find you, Heero, no matter what. Don't you ever die on me, and you won't because I will protect you with my life. I will find a way. I love you, Heero.'

He felt Dr. J's penetrating gaze burning into him as he continued his progress. 'I don't care what he thinks. He's my best friend, and I won't forget what love for him feels like.' Memories of the laughter they had shared, deep conversations, those embarrassing moments, and everything in between were recalled in a sequence of random flashbacks as he walked away. 'See you around, Duo.'

"Is he your lover?" Dr. J spoke up suddenly, breaking silence, staring at the boy questioningly as he asked the blunt question.

Blue eyes widened incredulously, "No," he shook his head. "He's my best friend."

J snorted softly; "Well from the way you looked at each other, it sure seemed like you love each other."

"Yeah, of course I love him," Heero replied, puzzled. "So what?"

"Uh, never mind, Heero," Dr. restrained himself from laughing at the boy's innocence. "I suppose you never told him before," he observed quietly.

The Japanese boy stared at his shoes, "No, I haven't."

"If you were afraid he may not think of you in the same respect, you're blind."

"Really?" seeing the shy child suddenly speak up in hope, startled the old scientist.

"Well, yes," he stammered. 

Heero smiled softly as the world passed by unnoticed, adding a little bounce to his steps. 'It's terrible to strip anyone of his/her joy, but I have to. The only way I can is by making him forget. It will get in his way during the war just beyond the horizon. I don't know if I can do this even if I wanted to, but I sure as hell will try.' Neither of them noticed a braided child peeking out between the dark alleys, slipping in and out with expertise, wearing a genuine smile on his lips. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo suddenly jerked awake, again alerting the soldier piloting the gundam. "Go back to sleep," Heero commanded he boy in monotone, not sparing another glance back at him. "You'll need to conserve your energy in case something goes wrong."

"Yeah, I know," Duo sighed. "I just had the weirdest dream, that's all."

"I told my superior what happened on my other laptop," the Japanese pilot informed him suddenly. 'He deserves to know what's going on, I suppose.'

"Oh," Duo's brow furrowed, "Say Heero, did we happen to know each other when we were like six?"

"Nani?" Heero was taken back by the strange question. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh," the spark in deep amethyst seemed to dim slightly. "I just had a dream that we knew each other, and well, it seemed so incredibly real and familiar…" he laughed at himself. 'Maybe we don't remember; maybe they tried to make us forget because of the war.' "There was this scientist guy there, coming to take you to L1 and train you to be a soldier or whatever. You told me his name was J or something…"

Instantaneously, Duo found his wrists clamped down along with the rest of his body, crushing against the metal of Heero's gundam. He cursed at the intense pain rocking through his body from the momentum and it's effects on his wounds. "How the fuck did you acquire that information?" a lethal, blue blaze seethed at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Replies to reviews

Loz- Thanks for reading my fic first of all, and thank you so much for saying that! I will continue until this is done, and then I think I'm going to start my original idea (which is already complicated at the thought stage) and another Gundam Wing one. I was thinking of maybe doing a western GW thing. What do you think? I have some other ideas, too. Maybe just do a short, attempt at humor one shot. 

Nanashi- Oh wow! Thank you so much for all those wonderful things you said! I can't believe it's about my fic either. I hope you liked this chapter, too. If you would like to see anything in the future, never hesitate pitch it to me. As you can see, I get ideas from the people that review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another chapter is over. Since fanfiction.net has taken the number of reviews off the summary, I hardly read here anymore. I mean number of reviews usually tells me if a fic is liked or not. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! I would love a review!


	12. Step Two

Note: Hi people! I am finally back! This little break down wasn't too big a deal for me because I was kind of busy anyway. I mean, I went camping, I was sick, and everything else. I did manage to crank this chapter out and a page of thirteen. I don't own Gundam Wing, 1+2+1 as usual! Please read and review! I apologize if this looks really squeezed together. I don't know what happened on ffn.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Heero!" Duo hissed in pain. "Lemme go, dammit!"  
  
"How?!" he demanded the braided baka he had, leaning over the boy, sending promises of death with icy, Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Fuck, Heero! Lemme go!" in a voice as strong as the perfect soldier's, Duo in turn glared back at the fifteen-year-old unafraid as he struggled in vain against the solid grip.  
  
For a long moment no sound was uttered between the pair except for unusually heavy pants of passing breath. Had peril and pain not have been present, the warmth of the other soldier's touch would have bequeathed a pleasant discomfort. They spoke in silent communication, speaking with controlled gazes in a connection neither had shared with another soul, or could.  
  
'I know a loosing battle when I see one.' Clenched fists and fingers abruptly expanded, allowing sore wrists to dangle from the boy's arms. A rush of blood flooded through Duo's veins, and he breathed an enormous sigh of relief. Fatigue wore away as the soldier mask fell from his face; purple pools fluttered closed before gently lifting open to expose the same orbs once more.  
  
"There has to be an explanation for all of this," he searched his mind profusely, yielding no possibilities other than the dream being a memory. 'It seemed so real.'  
  
"And I must hear it," the once lethal blaze extinguished to the same, impassive state it usually wore. "Have you lied to me, Duo Maxwell?"  
  
Astounded amethyst enlarged to immense saucers. "How the hell did you know my last name?" he breathed in wonder, realizing the massive shock the other pilot must have experienced.  
  
"I-" Heero muttered. "It must have. I couldn't have. Maybe you told. Heard it somewhe." Unruly, dark-brown spikes hung downward, "I don't know," he admitted. 'How? Could it be true? Did I know this braided baka before? No! I couldn't have. It's impossible. I would have remembered; the perfect soldier has perfect memory. Why is it then, that I can't remember anything before I was six years old? It cannot be true. No.'  
  
"Face it, Heero, somewhere along the line, something happened. I don't have a damn clue where or what it was, but I know something had to have happened. My dream was so real, and I've never had that dream before," the braided one searched for answers, hoping to convince the other Japanese youth.  
  
"No," the same brown bangs lifted, revealing the dark azure gaze. "Di- did you care. about me then?" Heero inquired with much hesitation.  
  
"You were my best friend," he smiled softly, silently adding the intense emotions he felt for him more than as a friend. "You said you would never forget me," his voice was soft, soothing.  
  
A bolt of pain slapped Heero as he heard that voice, saying those words, in that way. He watched helplessly as a tint of sadness lined the precious violet staring back at him. 'Breathe, Heero. Dammit, why can't I breathe?' "You said everyone that you have cared for in the past died." he forced the words out with much more effort than should be necessary. 'He's just one person. He's not superior to me. How can he change me like this?' "I'm still alive." '/He's my best friend./ Where did that come from?'  
  
"Maybe I forgot you." A sullen expression dimmed his heart-shaped face. "I broke my promise. How could I? I run, I hide, but I never-"  
  
"Tell a lie," upon pure instinct, Heero finished the phrase for the boy. The words formulated with such ease almost as if it was an innate trait or at least a strong habit. 'How? I couldn't have known him. It was logic. Yes, that was why. I've always been observant of people, and I simply observed Duo's behavior patterns and knew from my analysis what he would say.' Seeing the startled expression reform on the impish face caused the soldier to quickly recite his thoughts.  
  
Duo still appeared to be uncertain and disbelieving.  
  
"A broken promise isn't a lie."  
  
"To me it is," Duo argued. "It's not truthful."  
  
Wing jerked unexpectedly from an impact generated by an unknown source, nearly resulting in the all-too-mature youth's collapse on the boy adorned in the black outfit. "Kuso," he swore, quickly removing himself from hovering above the boy, leaping into his chair with one, fluid motion. "Auto-pilot off," he commanded the large, fighting craft. "Surveillance," cold monotone resonated from the cramped walls.  
  
The large screen, not very different than the one installed in Duo's own gundam, Deathscythe, displayed wide swaths of sky, first stars beginning to cluster upon the purple hue. The screen split into different sections, providing a window of the entire perimeter of the mobile suit. It was then that both boys spotted it, one, single Aries taking flight behind them. It was too easy as a target; his heat seeking radar detected no human form within the machine. 'It's flying on where it senses Wing and showering us with missiles and other forms of firepower. It's supposed to have me lower my guard.'  
  
"I think it's a distraction to deploy your attention, so others can catch you off guard," Duo voiced, face set in the same way it was in every battle. Heero had never seen so much seriousness etched on the young pilot's expression; it startled him. 'This guy better be good. Who the hell am I kidding? He can kill me with one blow!' Nothing could prepare the American for what he would see in battle tonight however.  
  
'Funny how you seem like a baka and so different from me when we think so much alike at times. You hide your true self from others like I do.' "Hn," he grunted in response.  
  
'I know I'm right, but does he?' So helpless felt Duo as he could only watch events take place. 'Does he even hear me?' Violet eyes felt glued to the screen and the boy piloting the massive, killing machine. 'Are you a machine, too, Heero? Did they take you from me?' A short, efficient blast of a rifle beam tore apart the mobile suit. Duo had never witness a movement so fast, almost unseen as Heero jerked Wing with fly upward, shooting up into the sky as the first round of barraging crossfire commenced below them. 'He knew! He knew that we were surrounded! When he flies up and out of the circle that they tried to blockade us into, their fire aimed for him kills off each other. Damn, he's good; he's really good!'  
  
'I don't have time for games, Oz.' He barely released a grunt in effort, only feeling Wing becoming an extension of his small form, fighting passionlessly. In his peripheral vision, Heero noticed the awe shimmering in Duo's eyes, the admiration and wonder. 'He almost looks like a child when he's like that.' A rapid swish sliced the air, alerting his attention back to the raging battle with nearly impossible odds. The Japanese soldier spotted and immediately obliterated a carrier craft that had flown to close to the surface of the canopy of trees.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through the braided pilot's body, still restrained by secure straps fastened by the man who fought. "Come on, Heero!" He shouted and cheered encouragement. "Kick some ass for me! Yeahahahahaha!" he whooped as mobile suit after mobile suit met a fiery end.  
  
Somehow those simple words made Heero want to smile. He felt compelled to look back that the loudmouthed idiot and would have if it not had been for the plight. 'You don't work for Oz. That's for sure.'  
  
"What?" Duo looked at him perplexed, nevertheless an evil smirk curled his lips. "Nope! Die, Ozzies! Fry, Ozzies! Wanna make you cry, Ozzies!"  
  
'I spoke those words aloud?' Only half his attention stayed loyal to his training as the other half betrayed all the rules he had learned in the past. 'He's even worse than before. Somehow I don't really mind.' Suddenly, he discovered a grinning Duo, standing besides his seat, winking a cobalt colored eye at him. "They don't call me Shinigami for nothin', ya know!"  
  
The soldier simply smirked back; "Do not interfere in this battle."  
  
"Aww, your no fun!" He pouted playfully. "I wanna get in on the action."  
  
"You do not know how to pilot a gundam," Heero reminded him quietly. 'Unless you do. What other talents of yours have you hidden from me?'  
  
'Wanna bet, Yuy?' He snorted silently but only spoke, "So?" Innocently blinking his eyes, it adverted any suspicion Heero may have possessed. 'You have been freaked out enough for right now.'  
  
"Hn. Go away, Duo," he ordered. The boy knew he had won this round when his ears pricked at the sound of a defeated sigh. 'Part of your act? Was it just for show?' Surprisingly, Heero found he could concentrate fully on his fighting even with Duo's obnoxious blathering in the background.  
  
Unexpectedly, the intercom crackled to reveal a blonde boy with blue- green eyes wearing a pair of flier goggles atop his head. Duo perked up with sudden interest as he observed the boy communicate with Heero. "Heero, I mean 01," he corrected instantaneously. The words died in his throat as he noticed a grinning, chestnut-haired man next to his comrade. "Uh." he stammered nervously. 'Who is that? Is that blood on his clothing?'  
  
"Ignore him," Heero almost sighed. "What is it, 04?"  
  
"Oh right!" The blonde blushed slightly after looking away from the youth. "I'll take care of them for you," he offered, gesturing to the swarm of mobile suits that were slowly diminishing in small explosions. "03 is here, too. Go to the safehouse around 60.987 miles north from here. You probably have some, uh," He eyed Duo who was still smiling widely, "business to attend to." He mouthed silent words of puzzlement to Heero.  
  
"Yeah, Uh huh, got all of that!" Duo smirked with satisfaction. "Well you see, your friend Heero here almost killed me on his last mission destroying that Oz facility. I was the only one left alive, so he decided that he thought I was pretty and took me home! Before he could rape me- well no, you can't rape the willing right?" he winked at the wildly blushing blonde. "Hell," he slung one arm over Heero's shoulder; "he's pretty hot, too! Very feisty, if you know what I mean. Anyway, before he could "rape" me, I made cookies! Really yummy ones, too! And I found this naughty boy was looking up porn on the internet, but poor Heero couldn't find any before we got hacked." He sighed dramatically, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from the stoic pilot.  
  
04 could barely contain bubbles of laughter that threatened to rise from his throat as he turned from a very unhappy Heero to the cheerful opposite that stood next to him. "Yes, I have some business to take care of," Prussian eyes never once left the braided idiot as 03 took care of the rest of the enemies. 'He just signed his death warrant.' "Goodbye, Quatre." Overlooking he surprise present on his comrade's face, Heero shut off communications.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see all of that, Trowa?" Quatre breathed in amazement, turning curious, aquamarine eyes to the quiet clown.  
  
"Yes," a small smile lit his emerald-green gaze.  
  
"I'm surprised that he could read my lips. Who is he?" Quatre wondered about the mysterious stranger aboard his friend's gundam.  
  
"It's more surprising that he's still alive after the little stunt he pulled."  
  
Quatre grinned, "Yeah," he agreed, destroying the last of the enemy still entranced with the possible scenarios. "You think it was true?"  
  
An extremely infrequent smirk touched Trowa's lips. "It could happen," he shrugged, not really joking. "Let's go home," he smiled softly at the little one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews  
  
Lokogato- Aww! Thank you so much for saying all of those things in a review! I'm so sorry that people must wait so long, but document manager hasn't been up which means no uploading. A lot of people liked cookies, myself included. I thought it would be really cute! Speaking of which, in chapter six, when Duo forgets about baking, that actually happened to me a few days ago. It was brownies instead of cookies though. Either way, I had no idea something I wrote would actually happen to me! Ok, I didn't mean to rant. Hope you keep on reading!  
  
Loz- Hey! I'm glad you're still reading my fic! And yes, Duo is most definitely always kawaii. I love my Duo! Heero's awesome possum, too. He can be such an angels sometimes. Ok, you wouldn't get that joke unless you know me so uh never mind! Ooh, cowboy hats. I just thought of that! What are you obsessed with? Gundam Wing? Yeah, I'm incredibly obsessed with that, too.  
  
Sivy- Wow! Thank you very much for giving me that review. I'm really glad you like everything! After all, I do try to keep readers happy. Sorry for the extremely long wait, you know how ffn has been. I'm very happy they have everything done for now.  
  
No Name- Thank you so much for giving me a review! I'm working hard on chapter thirteen, so please be patient. He will find out either at the end of thirteen or in fourteen. I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I think it would be better this way. Ffn is finally up, so I can update now! Well hope you keep on reading!  
  
Heather- Hi! Thanks a lot for giving me a review! And of course Duo and the stranger end up together. They always, always have to. According to me at least. Thanks again! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally I get to update! I'm working diligently on chapter thirteen, so that should be up soon. A little preview is that they are going to have some down time to relax. I'm going to make them watch movies and the works. Don't ask about what Duo did in this chapter. I absolutely couldn't resist! New ficcies. I was thinking of the western, but I need a plot. Help me with that. Please? I was also thinking of doing something involving a tarot spread. That would require a lot of work though. I would have to go through my deck and sort out and decide on a spread, and ack! Anyway, I would love a review! Any of my "old" readers still here? 


	13. Crumbling Masks

Note: It's me again! Hi minna-san. I finally have my chapter thirteen finished! It's a long one, like seven or eight pages. That is way longer than what it started out with. I hope this is worth the wait! I don't own Pearl Harbor (briefly described), "There You'll Be" (only mentioned), or Gundam Wing (pretty much the whole story). 1+2+1 as usual. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Duo grinned brightly at Heero, seeming completely unaware that his brash actions had caused the dark death glare emulating from Heero's normally impassive expression. "So, how did I do? I hope my first impression on your friend Quatre was good! I always pride myself in not coming across the wrong way for people," the knowing smile curving on his lips and humor lighting his eyes indicated his small effort to lessen the near-lethal look on his companion's face.  
  
"Hn," the stoic boy grunted before adverting his attention back to piloting the massive gundam. 'What were you thinking, Duo? That was complete inappropriate not to mention unnecessary. I don't understand you at all. I mean, was that part of your personality? It would be humorous I suppose if I viewed it more objectively rather than be the subject of that unsubtle humiliation. I guess your sense of humor is just part of who you are. What am I doing? Why am I the one that is excusing his behavior? What is it about Duo that causes me to act this way?'  
  
"We're almost there!" Duo chirped excitedly, wondering what his new residence would be like.  
  
'You are most definitely a soldier. You even know the speed at which Wing is going at. Who are you? I want to know everything.' The Japanese soldier marveled at the little surprises that the braided sunshine managed to spark since their first, chance meeting. His lips felt impelled to twitch upward in unfamiliar motion. Duo's grin remained cheeky as he commenced chatting in a one sided conversation, content with just being heard. 'His grin can be kind of cute. Shimatta! What am I saying? There's just something enigmatic about this American boy. He appears to be the type that has many friends, but does anyone truly know the real Duo? He knows a lot more than he leads me to believe, but I think somehow he can sense that I know this.'  
  
"Hey, don't knock me out this time," he joked as they neared their destination. "If you wanted to carry me, you could have just told me so!" again, he fired a joke in Heero's direction.  
  
Rolling lighter, less brooding, Prussian blue eyes, his mind settled once more on the all-too-tempting idea of surprising the happy pilot. It was almost uncontrolled, but the cold soldier gave a less wry smirk, eyes locking with stunned dark lilac as he did so. His taut arms easily maneuver the large machine's controls, pulling into a perfect landing.  
  
"Los geht's," he recited the term in perfect German, testing the other's knowledge of language.  
  
"Sehr gut!" Duo smiled widely, laughing as he praised the fifteen-year- old boy.  
  
As soon as the Japanese youth exited the advanced mobile suit, he had recognized the hangar immediately. It resided in the grounds of a rather lavish safehouse, unnecessary comforts to be included in the accommodations for a gundam pilot in his opinion. He studied the daring leap Duo had attempted whilst departing Heero's gundam. 'He landed immaculately on his feet. Is he a gundam pilot, too? I wouldn't be all that surprised if he were. Everything seems to fit, and yet why do I still want to hear it confirmed from him?'  
  
With an easy saunter, Duo strode to where his quiet companion stood waiting for him, observing him with those large, acute eyes. "What?" he stared back unblinkingly at the youthful soldier.  
  
Prussian sapphires closed defiantly, "Hn," arms crossing loosely, the Japanese boy brushed past him.  
  
Ignoring signs of being considered an annoyance, Duo bounded next to Heero as they made their way past the garden, nearing the large, multi- storied edifice. Light red lips puckered slightly, forming an O as the braided pilot released a low whistle. Unlike their previous quarters, this house was beautifully designed in both exterior and interior, he soon discovered. Glittering, dark violet eyes drank in the luxuries surrounding the pair. They were all alone in a home that wouldn't qualify for anything less than a mansion of enormous grandeur.  
  
'This was all Quatre's doing, wasn't it?' "This is completely unnecessary," the impassive soldier commented suddenly.  
  
A wide grin lit up Duo's elfin features, "So? I sure as hell don't mind!" He sighed in contentment, slipping his arms behind his chestnut braid, lacing slender digits together, and resting his palms at the nape of his neck.  
  
The American flopped onto the soft cushions of an ivory colored couch, blue-violet eyes fluttering closed while he sighed deeply, grinning like a fool. He splayed his entire figure over the couch, draping limbs weary from travel over the velvet surface. For a brief second, brilliant, midnight-blue eyes fixated at the sight of the American basking in serenity. Heero quickly turned his gaze elsewhere as he traveled up the familiar sets of stairs, turning into his old bedroom.  
  
In silence he unpacked, and for some, odd reason, he felt incredibly peaceful knowing that Duo was nearly napping on the couch below. It was strange to feel peace when he was a soldier in a war, but escaping to this safehouse with a loudmouthed baka caused far stranger things to happen. 'Is it possible that I knew him before? I can't help but wonder. How did I know his last name? How did he know about my past-about Dr. J?' So many questions and lack of answers swirled in his mind, shutting fatigued, Prussian blue eyes, Heero tried to push them out.  
  
Soft footsteps padding across the beige carpet neared the perfect soldier. "There you are," Duo smiled, his tone containing less attitude, softer. "I've been looking for ya," he announced promptly. "I think you should eat some. I mean even the perfect soldier is human, right?" A shadow of doubt traced the iris of blue-violet orbs.  
  
"Perfect soldier?" Heero echoed, nearly laughing at the term. 'I'm not perfect, not anymore. You always manage to make me feel something no matter what. I don't understand, and I know I should fight it, but I'm tired of fighting. It used to be so simple, you know? Complete missions with no thought of what the consequences might be. And now. Why do I have to be burdened with internal conflict as well?' "I suppose you got that from your dream," no emotion was betrayed in his monotonous voice.  
  
"Naturally," Duo matched his tone, just allowing his senses to reach out to the boy, the one that use to be his best friend so many years ago.  
  
"Duo," abruptly, dark blue locked with deep lilac, "tell me about your dream." Seeing the surprise and perplexed look etched on the young man's face, he quietly added, "I don't want to think of unanswered questions, and I need something to occupy my mind." But it was more than the simple task of that. Heero was felt curiosity because of something that should have never even mattered. 'If it was only a dream.'  
  
"Sure," grinning broadly, the braided American nodded, "but first, we eat!"  
  
"Alright, Duo," Heero stared, mesmerized by the energy a beaten and bruised, tired and hungry boy could possess. 'How do you do it, Duo? Why do you hide?' It was only then that he noticed the gentle streams of fresh blood that had trickled from wounds. 'Blood? You are a fool, Duo.' "You're bleeding."  
  
With the last almost blank statement, he led the braided baka with surprising gentleness into a nearby bathroom. Concern crept up against him so subtly he barely noticed it even as his brain registered the foreign feeling. "Strip," he commanded softly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Heero," Duo brushed him away. "I'll be fine. I can take care of this myself," he assured the other pilot. "Fine," Heero decided after a brief moment of hesitation. 'Why should I care anyway?'  
  
After his small form slipped between the door and its frame, Duo's front completely crumbled, and he nearly whimpered in pain and extreme loss of blood. 'Heero would definitely call me weak for this. I can take care of myself. I don't need him. I've survived without him before after all, right?' The world around him appeared to be circling out of control; he could barely contort the wall from the cold tiles beneath his feet. Instantaneously, a pair of steely yet gentle arms encircled his slim waist, careful not to agitate the open gashes and cuts, supporting his weight with incredible ease.  
  
A cloudy haze shrouded normally clear amethyst pools as they glanced up to meet intense blue. "Mm. Heero?" eyes couldn't seem to focus.  
  
"No more talking," Heero warned as he began to undress the near- unconscious boy in his arms.  
  
"But ho-" his eyes crossed as one finger brushed against his lips, shushing the boy.  
  
"No talking, Duo. I mean it," with the patience of a saint, the Japanese soldier attempted to tug at the blood-soiled clothing before managing to remove each article.  
  
He had saw blood far too many times to count in his life, with horrible injuries, and this was nothing compared to the convulsing soldiers in the medic tents, screaming and writhing in agony. Yet when Prussian eyes ran over the results of the brutal beatings, a sharp intake of air could be heard. 'He's just a fucking teenager. He doesn't deserve this! He shouldn't be in this war. He's just a boy. Like me. Why do I care so much about him? I mean, what is it about this boy that can affect me to this extent? Maybe I should stop asking myself. Are the answers really going to help me?'  
  
Recovering from momentary shock, he reached out to turn on a faucet. 'At least Quatre has large bathtubs so I can clean out Duo's injuries easier.' "Stay awake, Duo," Heero shook him slightly. "We'll get done faster this way."  
  
He was rewarded with a soft, lopsided grin from the soldier. "I'll try," he winced as the man pulled his body into the stream of tempered water.  
  
"Sorry," the Japanese youth murmured. 'What.? Oh well, he's more important right now.' "You've lost a lot of blood," he commented. 'Why did you hide it?'  
  
Almost as if he could read thoughts, Duo grinned, "You had enough to worry about there. And besides, I could have taken care of this myself you know." Not missing the dubious shadow in the midnight blue eyes, he added, "This is easier though."  
  
'You still joke. Why? /Like you would let down your guard in his position? /' "Hn," he merely grunted as he sterilized the open cuts and gashes, recalling the lifesaving techniques he had learned in training; he slowly progressed, beginning the healing process. "This will hurt," warned Heero.  
  
"I can take pain," Duo affirmed with a sparse bob of his long braid.  
  
Releasing a hiss of discomfort, violet eyes squeezed shut as the cloth soaked with alcohol rasped against his wounds. 'Relax Duo. It only means that it's working. No, you're not hurting. You'll be fine! Heero knows what he's doing.'  
  
"I think you can finish taking a bath now, but I'll stay on watch outside," Heero lifted himself up from bent knees. "Tell me when you're done." 'Touching him like that it didn't bother me all that much. Maybe the other times were a fluke of some sort.' ***  
  
A few days later.  
  
Swaths of white bandages wrapped around Duo's upper body where various injuries could now begin to heal. Feeling better and cleaner than he had felt in weeks, an expression of pure bliss crossed his heart-shaped face. He skipped merrily towards Heero's bedroom, following the quiet clacking of agile fingers dancing across the keys. The bright-eyed American peered through the frame of the door, one hand resting on the interior wall.  
  
He smiled widely, "Hey!" he greeted the stoic soldier immersed in his computer. "Wow, you're on a laptop a lot," marveled Duo, stating the obvious.  
  
"Hai," for the first time, it was Heero's words that were met with silence, this time an awkward one.  
  
"I was wondering," the braided one coughed, "if you want to do something with me. You know, something fun."  
  
Prepping himself for a long lecture of persuasion, Duo was shocked as he heard those words slip from his companion's lips, "Fine."  
  
"Say what?" he gasped in pleasant surprise, large amethyst orbs widening even more.  
  
Ignoring Duo's question, Heero smirked, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Uh." he stuttered in thought. 'Damn! I hadn't thought that far yet! Stupid Heero. Stop smirking at me! When did I start to loath weird surprises?'  
  
The soldier patiently waited for the American to think of an activity. The pair had already eaten a nutritious meal that only the perfect soldier could have prepared. 'He probably would have thrown interesting combinations of food together which no nutritional value what-so-ever,' Heero had thought before concluding it would be best if he cooked their late dinner.  
  
"Movies?" Duo finally suggested with hope.  
  
"Which one?" the dark-haired teenager asked flatly though the other boy could see the barest hint of amusement lighting Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Well," sighed the braided pilot, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "let's go see!"  
  
Grabbing one of Heero's wrists, Duo yanked him efficiently out of his wooden chair and dragged him out of the room. Tugging the boy along, he made his way down the stairs, and finally they paused at the living room. The happy, braided baka chatted on animatedly, ignoring the even stares the Prussian eyed soldier rained upon him unrelentingly. At irregular intervals a video or DVD would soar through the air as the American sorted through the neat collection, grumbling simple critiques and praise.  
  
"What about Pearl Harbor?" a sudden phrase caught Heero's attention. "It's warish. It's an old movie I've always wanted to see, but I never got the chance to until now. It also has other stuff in it, too."  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted, situating himself on the leather couch. "I'll take that as a yes," Duo grinned wryly back at him. "You know, I think I'm starting to understand your language!" 'But tell me what you're thinking about.'  
  
The Japanese boy cocked one, dark eyebrow slightly, "Hn?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Duo bobbed his head in agreement eagerly. After popping the first DVD into its player, the braided pilot flopped himself onto the leather sofa. Amethyst eyes blinked at Heero as the other boy was looking at him expectantly. "We can't start it yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We need to have food," cobalt orbs stared at him seriously for a moment before Duo progressed to the kitchen in a light sprint.  
  
'How can he sense my thoughts so easily? How can he seem to know me so well, better than I know myself? Why am I allowing this to happen to me? I'm the perfect soldier, and soldiers should not feel any emotions. When did my guard fall down so far? I never even noticed it happen, and it shouldn't happen. I have to fight against it. And I won't lose to you, Duo Maxwell. /This isn't a battle, Heero. / Yes-it is. /You're not in any danger./ Duo causes peril. /You both deserve to relax. You're not always going to have the chance, so seize the opportunity. And deep down, you know that Duo doesn't want to hurt you, that he isn't an enemy. Don't push him away. Don't lose his companionship, not again./ Again? Nani?'  
  
"Hey!" Duo greeted with a wide grin, his arm encircling a bowl of airy, white blooms. "Ready to start the movie?" The cheerful teenager plopped back onto the couch next to Heero, placing the large container strategically on his lap. "Are you okay?" he eyed the Prussian-eyed soldier questioningly.  
  
"Aa," he returned impassively, the glint of confusion disappearing from the midnight blue pools.  
  
"And that is the answer to which question?" the American grinned, looking at Heero's profile.  
  
Turning to face the braided idiot, he returned the gaze, "Both." "Sure, sure," Duo shrugged, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Want some?" he smiled hopefully.  
  
"N-okay," surprising them both, the soldier answered, stumbling across the response.  
  
Dark lilac lit up as he observed the tentative, first bite Heero had taken from the snack before turning his attention to Pearl Harbor. He fiddled with the remote, examining the small print and pressed the play button. He winced at the overly loud sound from the THX certified logo, muting it in an instant. Whirling his head slightly to look at Heero, the perfect soldier had remained completely impassive at the deafening chord. Duo promptly laughed.  
  
"Didn't that bother you?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Trying living with yourself for a few days," Heero quipped on instinct. '/Now that was a joke./ ..'  
  
'Aha! I knew you had a sense of humor.' Feigning complete shock, Duo clutched his chest dramatically, gaping openmouthed at the stoic pilot. He sputtered incoherently. "I am not THAT bad!" though acting insulted, the hue of deep violet lightened in good humor.  
  
"Keeping telling yourself that," Heero smirked.  
  
"Pfft," he fired a mild glare at the Japanese boy. "Ooh! It's starting!" he announced grabbing the other boy's arm while he pointed at the screen with his other.  
  
While purple eyes were glued to the big-screened TV, Heero's own pair of dark blue softened ever so slightly as his gaze met the sight of the braided child. 'He does look like a child. Maybe he grew up too fast to really experience a childhood.' He turned his attention to the sound of two, best friends taking flight in their imagination, aboard a plane that could not.  
  
"They are best friends," Duo murmured softly, watching the image of Rafe fading to a black and white new broadcast. 'It reminds me of how we were. I know that wasn't just a dream; it was real. Even in those circumstances we were never forced to grow up as fast as we were fighting in a real war. On some level, I know we were both innocent and ignorant.' "The Holocaust was a horrible time," he commented, watching the image of Adolf Hitler shouting in German. "So many people died needlessly, you know?"  
  
"The rest of the world allowed it to happen," agreed Heero. "Yeah, they didn't believe that something so terrible was happening to other people. They were really scared, too," the braided boy spoke softly. Screams of dissipating life haunted him, the ones he had heard in battle. 'It reminds me of the oppression I remembered in that dream. If we don't win this war, history will repeated itself.'  
  
"They lived under oppression, and the Nazis thrived over fear."  
  
"Yeah," Duo leaned back against the feathery cushions.  
  
"I could have done those X's better," a sudden change of topic criticized Rafe and Danny's game of "chicken."  
  
The braided boy grinned at Heero. 'From what I saw the other day, I wouldn't doubt that one.' "Me, too," he nodded, expecting to hear a statement testifying against his words. It never came. 'Wait. Does he believe me?!' For the rest of the movie, the pair seemed to be immersed in the riveting tale of two best friends from Tennessee overcoming all tests of friendship. At some point, Duo had instinctively leaned against the cold soldier only to have the gesture returned without thought. They spoke in quiet words, discovering they might not be so different as it appeared to be on first sight. The screen darkened, white letters giving credits to everyone that made the picture possible as the old song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill floated from speakers.  
  
"So how does it feel to have done something fun?" the joker grinned widely at Heero.  
  
"Not bad," the pilot replied.  
  
"Let's do something else!" Lightning struck Duo in the form of genius, violet eyes flashing with an idea. "Come on, let's go for a walk or something."  
  
Again, the perfect soldier allowed the amethyst eyed boy drag him around as he pleased, ranting on about nothing in particular. Eventually the twosome carried a more leisure pace as the one sided conversation earned a new member. It was a beautiful night, the occasional wind breezing by, washing away any humidity. Silver beams of moonlight bathed the flowers in the garden with a sheen of white glow.  
  
"I mean, that was really low of you guys to attack Pearl Harbor!" Duo exclaimed loudly.  
  
"We were going to give you a warning in advance. Unfortunately because your country thinks that it was invincible, they didn't pay attention to the signs," the Prussian eyed boy argued.  
  
"So? That doesn't give you an excuse to go attack people on a Sunday no less when you pretended we were allies," the braided boy countered.  
  
"They saw it as the only option after your country cut off-" "Only because you wouldn't stop attacking China!" he threw his hands in the air, interrupting the Japanese boy.  
  
"If you have to place blame on a scapegoat, blame the people that planned the attack."  
  
"They weren't the ones that actually attacked, well not all of them anyway."  
  
"It was war, Duo. They were soldiers. And soldiers-"  
  
"Follow orders." he recited with boredom. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know all about the every man enlists in the army thing, and I know about the honor in dying fighting for your country thing."  
  
"You're catching on," Heero smirked. "Americans always talk about Pearl Harbor, but what about when you built the atomic bombs and used it on Hiroshima and Nagasaki?"  
  
"Well, that IS true, but at least we declared war first," he stuck his tongue out. "You on the other hand didn't have enough honor to do that."  
  
'Sounds like something Wufei would say.' "It wasn't even necessary. Our military officials were about to surrender anyway without the bombing, and your government knew all about it. Since they spent so much revenue collected from the American citizens to build the bombs, they felt they had to cover it up," the dark-haired boy calmly reminded him.  
  
"That's just a conspiracy story though!"  
  
"With evidence."  
  
Gesturing wildly with his arms, Duo growled, "Agh! Why are we even arguing about this? I mean, we weren't even alive then."  
  
"Well, at least I have some pride for my native country," Heero turned way, crossing arms loosely, shutting intense, blue orbs.  
  
Duo sputtered incoherently, staring after the boy, "Why you!" taking a deep breath, he continued in a calmer tone. "You know what? I think I liked you better when you didn't talk to me," he mumbled in mock regret, shaking his braid sadly.  
  
"Liar," accused Heero with a wisp of amusement hidden in his impassive voice.  
  
"Am not," leaning in closer, cool violet eyes stared straight into dark, sapphire blue.  
  
"Would you like me to stop talking to you?"  
  
"That would be fine, thank you," he stuck his nose in the air for a brief moment. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I didn't mean that!"  
  
Impenetrable blue eyes betrayed no emotion, only staring back at the violet-eyed creature blankly. 'I wonder how you'll try to get me to talk this time.'  
  
"Fine!" Duo huffed, whirling away from the pilot strolling besides him. 'Maxwell, you're a frickin' idiot. But hey, it's been really nice hanging around him. No, they didn't take my best friend away from me. I know you cared for me once, and I think you're starting to care for me again. You'll see.' Minutes ticked by in an agonizingly slow pace, and Duo began to twitch slightly. 'Damn it, Yuy! Talk!' "Heero! Talk to me! Come one, say something! Please?" he frowned at the lack of response. 'Hmm. I need to push his buttons.' "Heero Yuy! Listen up, young man, and talk to me this instant!" he mimicked a stern mother.  
  
"Fine! I guess I can talk for both of us. And I mean for both of us. I'll make up answers for you! Heero, am I sexy? / Oh of course you are, Duo. / So all the girls want me? / Definitely, nothing is better than a dangerous criminal. / Heero, can I steal you're stuff? / No problem, take whatever you want, Duo. / That means I can pilot Wing right? / Without a doubt! You are the best pilot in the whole universe. / I can steal you're gundam, too, right? / Yeah, I'll even help you do it," he cackled wickedly. "Or, or, to be more correct, all you're answers would be hn, and I can speak your language fluently and talk back. Still, I'll translate the hn's. Good that means I can have Wing, the power ranger zord!"  
  
"If you win a fight with me, Wing is all yours," Heero challenged easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews.  
  
To the three people that sent me fan mail in my account, thanks again!  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa- Yay! You're continuing to read POW! Thank you so much for giving me that idea conspiracy thing, reading, and reviewing! I had a little trouble in the middle of the chapter, but I got through it with an interesting little cliffhanger. Would that be considered one? More insight is greatly appreciated.  
  
Ms. Trunks- Sorry I took so long with this one. As you can see, it's really long compared to my other ones. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you very much for reviewing and saying all those great things about it!  
  
Loz- Hi! I'm really glad you like how I'm writing this. I know it's impossible to please everyone, but it seems like I'm pleasing the majority. Of course appearances can be deceiving. Thank you so much for reviewing and giving encouragement!  
  
Atreides- Thanks a lot for the awesome review! I'll definitely keep the whole 3x4 idea in mind. You remember the thought that Heero had about how Duo kind of said something that sounded like what Wufei would say? I have a little idea brewing in my mind for that. Yes, the plot is thickening. So much, I can barely stir it all! Don't worry about Heero finding out. It'll probably happen in the next chapter because I kind of have it pretty much worked out.  
  
Nanashi- Hey! Thank you so much for giving me another review! Any suggestions you have, you can pitch them to me. It's always great to get that kind of insight!  
  
Lokogato- Wow! Thank you for all that encouragement, and everything else. I hope there are a lot of people that enjoy this fic, but that's only a thought. I'm really glad that you like it. I hope you liked this newest chapter! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter is done. I have no idea how long this is going to be. I'll figure it out eventually though. Comments? Suggestions? Critiques? I would love a review! And I hope this lived up to expectations. 


	14. Unintentional Seductions

Note: Hola! It's me again. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, or at least I had a lot of fun with the bottom half. Poor Duo. He gets so embarrassed! Maybe it's karma. I hope you guys liked this as much as I liked writing it! There are probably a lot of typos on here, and I might fix it all later. For now, I'm tired, so they stay. At the bottom of this, I'll ask people a question. It'll be great if I could get some replies to it! I don't own Gundam Wing sadly, and if I did, 1+2+1 would be the ruler of all which is coincidentally the pairing in this fic. Oh what a surprise. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"What?" large amethyst eyes stared straight into Heero's Prussian blue orbs, astonished and confused at the unexpected challenge.  
  
"If you defeat me in combat, I'll give you Wing," he repeated himself with simplicity.  
  
"Are you serious?" Duo laughed incredulously, the tittering dying when he saw the impassive, waiting pair of eyes. "Overly confident there, or do you just not like your gundam?"  
  
"I won't lose to you, Duo Maxwell," he stated simply. 'Not now, not ever.'  
  
"Look, man, I don't know about this. The stakes are really high, and I don't feel like getting anyone hurt right now, ok?" He glanced at the Japanese pilot nervously.  
  
"Not now, you baka," Heero exasperated. "You're still injured, and I wouldn't want any disadvantages. Besides there are other ways to fight." he trailed off.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Duo grinned sheepishly, flushing a soft pink. 'I should have known.' "Hey! At least I got you to talk again, right?" "Hn," Heero nearly snorted.  
  
"So a-how do you think we should fight?" a mischievous grin lit his impish, heart-shaped face. "And when?"  
  
"You're the creative one," the other boy pointed out. "I'm a soldier, not a childish baka like you." 'Yes, he's childish and idiotic.'  
  
A flash of pain struck Duo's expression for the briefest moment, and somehow in that moment, Heero had decided to look away, missing the crack in an almost perfect mask. "Aww, come one, Heero! I'm only fifteen. I can be serious and boring like you when the time calls." 'No way you're getting off that easy. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get you to open up so much in the past few days? I mean it's not a lot by far, but it's a really big deal for you. I know you don't mean it. You can't mean it. And you can't defeat Shinigami that easily.'  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't normal," the Japanese youth defended his choice of words. '/ Admit it, Heero. You know that he's an adult even if he can act silly sometimes. At least he has the courage to be himself, unlike you. / If he's hiding, he's not being himself. / It's how he deals with pain. Everyone has different ways. Stop insulting him, Heero. / Urusai. / Why do you do it? Tell yourself that much at least. /'  
  
"Oh well..." the braided one sighed softly. "The sky is beautiful tonight, don't you think?"  
  
"I hadn't really taken note of it," in a faraway voice, Heero's tone barely reached his ears.  
  
Duo let out a light chuckle, "You not notice something? Now that is unheard of."  
  
"As long as it's not important," he explained.  
  
"Come on, I'll make you notice what's beautiful!" grinning, Duo grasped onto Heero's palm, pulling the perfect soldier into an open field in full view of the night skies.  
  
Again, the Japanese boy allowed himself to be led to another place, but this time, it was more like following Duo rather than being towed along. He wanted to be near him, yet his consciousness couldn't admit that simple fact. '/We all have needs, Heero. We need to feel like we belong. We need love and be loved. Those are so basic, so simple. / Huh? Who had said that to me?'  
  
"It's weird-" Duo gazed upon the darkened horizon, pulling both boys to sit on the dewy grass.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Being with you," he turned to smile at the Prussian eyed boy, searching him with his own set of blue-violet eyes, now deepening to a dark purple, shining in the moonlight.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've spent most of my life alone," a splinter of wist ornamented his soft voice. "It wasn't easy watching all those people die, loosing so much. You might not believe it, but I actually distanced myself from most people," he laughed almost sadly.  
  
"I might believe more than you think," dark, midnight blue stared at the joker.  
  
"What do you mean?" his fine brows furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"You're not the only one with insight on character," Heero turned away once more, to gaze at the shimmering blanket of stars painted over the dark shadows of space.  
  
Duo grinned again, lying down with a groan, laughing at the sudden reaction it caused the alerted soldier. Surely enough, a less brooding glare was shot directly at the cheerful pilot who simply laughed harder. "Omae o korosu," he warned darkly.  
  
"Aww, Heero." he cooed. "It'll be ok."  
  
"Don't patronize me," growled the Japanese boy.  
  
"You do it all the time!" Duo pointed out.  
  
Heero grunted, "Hn, there are no standards for me. You are still a prisoner."  
  
Duo sent a sour expression in Heero's direction, "You sure don't treat me like one," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Would you like me to?" he asked softly.  
  
"I-think I'll keep my mouth shut this time," the boy grinned. "All though..."  
  
"I think this way is much more effective anyway," Heero murmured enigmatically.  
  
"Huh?" sudden interest flared in glimmering, violet orbs.  
  
"I wouldn't have gained your trust otherwise. You are in a much more dangerous position now than if I would have been beating you. You have told me things you never told those guards, haven't you?" he reminded him quietly.  
  
Shock, hurt, and anger ignited within Duo. "Bastard," he seethed lowly. "You're a fucking bastard, Yuy." Tension sharpened the light mood in an instant, loosing the imprint of the earlier atmosphere almost completely.  
  
"Duo-" the other soldier began.  
  
"Save your damn breath," the braided man interjected.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You know, I bet the only reason you're letting me live is so I can play the fool for you, be the dumb ass that you can use to amuse yourself with," angry words streamed from his mouth.  
  
"Would never-"  
  
"I ain't a fool. I can't believe that I actually started to care about your well being. Do me a favor, and just tell me the fucking truth, or shut the hell up."  
  
"Do that to you," Heero finished his sentence.  
  
It was only then that Duo realized he had been speaking as his mind desperately tried to piece together the words. "What?" he choked out. "Do what?"  
  
'You're everything I'm not, yet somehow we are so much alike. I feel like we can understand each other better than anything, and we both know things about each other that we didn't even know existed in ourselves. These past few days have been a strange fusion of hell and wonder. I don't understand how you can affect me this way, and make me feel things I thought were long dead. I just want to be near you, to be with you. You manage to make things more interesting and both worse and better.'  
  
'I find myself giving you so much freedom, and surprisingly you didn't stray away. You've always kept a promise, and you never even tried to escape. You've put your life in my hands more than once, so trusting. And somehow it made me want to fight harder, to not let you down. I don't understand how you can be so trusting or why you care about me. I pushed you away, and I said I didn't trust you. You have gotten to close to me, and the boy lost within the war, the soldier you know only as Heero Yuy. I felt a fragment of peace and joy because of you. You're so much like sunshine, and yet you call yourself the God of Death.'  
  
'When I look into those violet eyes, I almost freeze, not daring to breathe. They look so kinda and so good yet haunted by death. And I find myself wondering about you. Who is Duo Maxwell? I know that you know what I mean when I ask that question. I want answers so desperately, but at the same time it feels like that doesn't matter, and all I want to do is feel, not analyze it. Are there ever any easy answers in this subject field? It's not like math where there's one, clear answer. In here, everything is shrouded. I don't like uncertainty.'  
  
'If I had to kill you, would I be able to? I've already failed to kill you so many times when I had every opportunity. Then I didn't have to, but what if in the future I will? I would have to, wouldn't I? Why wouldn't I be able to kill you? There's just something about you. I can't quite grasp it. It's natural to be with you and do things with you. Duo, you have made me fail so many expectations both unsaid and specified, and that is more than perilous. Even more shocking is that I-trust you, and I care about you. Imagine that.'  
  
A subconscious confession composed itself in Heero mind while his conscious mind shut it out almost completely; the words slipping past his lips where only the tip of the iceberg. "I wouldn't and haven't used you for simply informational purposes. I'm surprised that you trust me because hardly anyone would, especially in your position."  
  
"Who said I trusted you?" amethyst eyes narrowed.  
  
"I can see it," Heero spoke slowly, his gaze never leaving the braided one's.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I wouldn't break your trust if I don't have to. Duo, as strange as this sounds, I don't want you to be angry with me. I only told you the truth because you have granted me the same. I appreciate that after so many lies," a little tidbit of emotion made an entrance to his speech and his eyes.  
  
"Heero," Duo smiled, instantly relieving Heero's mind, "that's like the nicest thing you have said to me since I got captured! It means a lot to me," he nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Why do you trust me?" Heero asked him suddenly, mild interest glimmered in darken, blue pools.  
  
"I can't honestly say that I know. There hasn't really been a reason not to." the braided boy shrugged with nonchalance. "But uh-thanks."  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
The violet-eyed soldier chortled lightly, "Well, you saved my life. I might have died there, you know. And just being here with me is thanks enough. It's weird, but change can be good."  
  
"Iie," the same dark sapphires had never once left Duo's form. "It's been not all unpleasant," hesitant words slipped from his throat.  
  
Duo unleashed a warm grin, tilting his head in observation of the Japanese pilot. Silenced reigned supreme between the slightly awkward pair of soldiers, neither knowing what to say. 'Heero, Heero, Heero, what can be said about such a strange soldier? I can remember only that time that we have known each other, but I really want to know more about my past. How in God's name could I forget someone like you? What did they do?'  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" inquired the Japanese soldier suddenly.  
  
At that, Duo's lips curled back into his smirk. "Trying to figure you out."  
  
"Can you see my thoughts?"  
  
"Not exactly, but this is just a natural human reaction," the chestnut- haired boy responded. "What do you think about when you gawk at me?"  
  
"Who are you?" the same, familiar question was asked once more after being left alone for so long.  
  
Smiling sadly, the braided wonder surprised the perfect soldier, "You're best friend," he spoke so lowly, the words almost sounding like a hushed whisper.  
  
"What happened? In your dream?" the nagging curiosity returned with fervor.  
  
"You weren't a perfect soldier then. I'm not sure you would be able to handle how innocent you were, and how you let emotions in to your life, willingly, and wanting them," warned Duo.  
  
"Tell me," Heero persisted.  
  
"It was a long, long time ago, more than half our lives ago," he sighed, beginning to piece together the memory. "Dr. J had selected you to train to be the perfect soldier. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that I was loosing my best friend," an inappropriate chuckle sounded at that moment as Duo gazed at the star-kissed skies.  
  
Heero stared at the image right beside his figure, suddenly serious but still wearing a smile. 'No jokes. It obviously means a lot to him.'  
  
"You," he turned to stare back at the grown reflection of the six-year- old boy in the same manner as before. Neither spoke for a moment until Duo decided to continue on with the tale. "I pretended that I was ok, that it was a normal day, and that we would be able to go steal some food from the dingy bakery down on 8th Street. You thought I didn't remember, and you just had to remind me. Still I was all smiles until you ordered me to let it down. You've always had a way to make me do things no matter how much I don't want. I have to admit that it was getting harder to keep it up."  
  
"I envied your calmness even though I could see a storm brewing in those intense eyes. It was one of the saddest and most happy days of my life. You told me how you felt about everything or at least as much as you knew," the America turned his eyes downward as Heero unconsciously leaned closer to him.  
  
"What did I say?" his words were quieter than usual.  
  
Dark lilac eyes lifted, meeting unexpectedly with intense, Prussian blue. They nearly lost themselves in each other's gaze, and surprisingly, Duo was the first to break away. "I'll put it this way. The things you said made me love myself because your opinion mattered so much to me and more than any other person I knew or even know right now. It was so sweet," he smiled unevenly. "And in between those words, I told you almost exactly how much you had meant to me. We never really had to communicate verbally to know what was felt."  
  
"What did you say?" Heero asked almost not wanting to hear the answer. 'Why would it matter what he thinks about me anyway? I'm just curious to if this dream could spark some memory. Nothing seems familiar, but I get the strangest feeling. And I don't know or understand what it is, but I intent to find out soon. What have you done to me, Duo Maxwell?'  
  
His cheeks blushed softly, "Uh." he stammered nervously, shying away from Heero's intense, Prussian, blue pools. "I'm sorry. It's kind of embarrassing to say. I mean it's been a long, long time ago, and we've changed a lot. I don't want you to scoff at me or anything."  
  
The Japanese youth swallowed, throat constricting with tension for a second unintentionally, "Onegai," he pleaded softly, a bit of emotion and nervousness stinging this monotone.  
  
"Promise you won't scoff or laugh?" Large, blue-violet eyes stared doubtfully into his own set of dark blues.  
  
"I promise," he vowed again in his quite voice.  
  
"Alright," Duo sighed meaningfully, taking in a deep breath beforehand, "I was being pretty childish then, but hey, I was six. You were always the more mature one in our friendship, and I guess that hasn't changed," he attempted to lighten the serious atmosphere. "I mean, you're right, I am an idiot, especially compared to you. And-" he continued to babble on.  
  
'No, that's not true.' "Duo." he reminded the braided pilot trifling his chestnut tresses, "what did you say?"  
  
"I said that. that you deserved to have an identity, and now you had one or at least an alias. I was elated for you, but I still didn't have a real name that my parents gave me. You are an amazing friend and person. When I first met you, you had pulled me out from my depression and suicidal tendencies. You, Heero," he stared into enormous pools of almost black midnight blue, his voice thick with emotion. 'I'll make it through this. I mean this is in the past right? Why should that affect me so much now? /Duo, you baka. Nothing has really changed has it? / He's not the same person anymore. Now he's just an icy soldier. / You know your best friend is in there somewhere, and I know that you've seen him come out, especially in the past few days. You've never backed away from a challenge before, remember? So why are you now? /'  
  
With renewed self-resolution, the boy in the black outfit continued on with a stronger voice, "I had a reason to live again when I saw no point," Subtle changes swirled in Heero's eyes, so small and insignificant, but Duo could notice the slight differences. 'He's not hiding so much anymore! When I first saw him, his eyes were so empty and void, but it's changed. I shouldn't get my hopes up though.'  
  
"You caught my interest, and you were so mysterious and enigmatic; I wanted to catch your interest, too. I just had to figure you out, you know? I know about the past life you had led on L1; it was so harsh and inhuman, but you weren't like most people that lived on the streets. You were never bitter about it or hateful, and you have always put other's interests before your own. I think part of the reason you actually willingly went with the doctor was because you didn't want to see the people suffer. You have given up so much for them, and they hate you because they don't understand. It's not just because of the orders, Heero. It's because of how selfless you are, compassionate."  
  
'No... You're wrong, Duo. Do you know how many people I've killed? How much blood is stained on my hands? How many lives I've ruined? I'm not suppose to be human.' "And you made me realize that I wouldn't be doing people a favor by dying. I mean those colonies out there," his hand gestured upward to the stars, "they need us to protect them. If I killed myself, it would have been that the oppressive government would have won. I'm not going to let that happen at least not when I'm still alive. I knew then that I wanted to fight, resist, and make a difference for the better. Maybe then I would finally be someone, and I would make them pay for all the pain and suffering. Around you I felt like something, and I would like to think that I became a better person. I liked who I was around you, but umm-you had to go. Life goes on, but it's not the same. I-" 'Loved you with all of my heart, as a friend. And that was more that enough, more than I deserved. Now I find myself wanting something else. It can't be... Can it? Just those little things about you, those little moments. I don't know anymore.'  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how much you meant to me before you were gone for good," Duo improvised flawlessly, granting the dark-haired soldier with a grin.  
  
"You're not an idiot, Duo," all of a sudden, the sentence streamed out of his mouth.  
  
A radiant smile replaced the pilot's false grin, "Thanks."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"Well," he tapped his index finger in thought, "you got pissed off at me cuz I was putting myself down. You told me that I had an identity, that I was Duo Maxwell, your best friend. That almost made my day, and it would have if you didn't have to go. And then uh." his flushed deepened further as the braided boy glanced away from the dark blue gaze of his companion. "You kinda, sort um-kissed me," with an unsteady digit, he roughly grazed the corner of his lip where the kiss still burned in his memory.  
  
"What?" the perfect soldier was taken a back as momentary shock crossed his Asian features. In one, miniscule blink, the stunned look was gone, replaced by the usual emotionless stare.  
  
"Damn, Heero. Don't make me say it again..." Duo chuckled at himself, shaking his head lightly in laughter.  
  
"I kissed you before," in his monotonous voice, the question sounded more like a statement. "I don't see why you're embarrassed about it if it was me that did it."  
  
"Oh hush, and you KNOW what I mean. I'm not going through that not talking phase all over again," Duo began his prattling once more, leaving the almost inhuman man to ponder over his words.  
  
"Then what?" the low baritone inquired, redirecting the American's attention back to his "dream."  
  
"Oh right," thoughtfulness entered his expression before he spoke, "I kind of just watched you walk away in a state of shock. I mean what you felt was nothing compared to how I felt then." he trailed off. "I felt helpless, you know? All these thoughts started to flood my mind before I snapped back into reality. And then when it hit me, I ran like hell, and tackled you pretty much," the loudmouthed joker grinned. "I managed to knock you down and off your feet."  
  
"It started to rain finally because it was one of those gloomy days with no sun. I guess the weather reflected the situation, huh? Anyway, I told you that, uh, I would find you again no matter what, and I would fight by your side. Until then, I ordered you not to die on me," He never mentioned how much he had wanted to cry or that he thought he saw Heero brush away a tear. "I knew it was for the best, so I let you go. I mean I had to do that, right? Just in case though, I followed you and that old guy, and I heard some conversation."  
  
"What did we say?"  
  
"Umm... He asked you something," once again, the obnoxious pilot of Deathscythe colored, cheeks reddening. "He um asked I was your," he coughed, "lover," he cleared his throat again. Impassive dark blue blinked at him once, and the braided soldier promptly erupted in laughter. "And the way you looked at him was just so hilarious! I mean your eyes were like huge, and you just stared him like what are you smoking? It's either that or how did you know?! I'm just kidding, don't worry. We didn't fuck each other silly that I know of."  
  
"You can dream about that later," Heero spared him a wary glance though a small wisp of amusement illuminated the blue.  
  
"Hey! If I wanted to, I could so seduce you!" his male ego somewhat deflated, Duo shot back the crude comment, his mind not really processing the words.  
  
"Why would you want to?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um... Oh hell! You know what I mean!" Duo nearly pouted at the Japanese boy.  
  
"I wouldn't bet that you could," he spoke simply, staring straight into violet orbs as he uttered the words.  
  
With his mouth hanging slightly open and eyes growing in enormity, Duo could only gawk back at Heero's lack of certainty. 'I'll show you, Yuy. I soooooooo could seduce you.' "Oh, hell yes I can," his voice was menacingly low an evil smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"You have no proof," the soldier reminded Duo in a matter-of-fact tone. 'I'll never relinquish my control to you.'  
  
"Neither do you," he fired back. 'How did I get into this argument? Ugh! I hate how he can push my buttons.'  
  
"I know you can't," he responded coolly with assurance.  
  
"I don't have to convince you anything," Duo replied, rolling into a kneeling position, shoulders hunched, looking like a predator with a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
"You're afraid," Heero stated calmly.  
  
"I'm... not... afraid..." he enunciated each word heavily. 'Don't mess with me, Yuy.'  
  
"I can see it," the stoic youth announced quietly.  
  
"Damn you," Duo swore. 'Alright, that's it! I'll show you...' With every word they spoke to one another, the pair had drawn closer and closer together instinctively.  
  
Even with every taunt Heero had uttered to the braided baka, he could have never expected that Duo would do anything about it. He failed to predict every circumstance, and that singular error could cause failure. Without warning, the American boy sprung forward, pressing against Heero's taut body, and taking advantage of the surprise, pushed the Japanese youth to lying on his back, staring incredulously into amethyst pools. "Wha-" he asked breathlessly before he felt a set of soft lips crush against his own, muffling his gasp and his words.  
  
The forceful kiss almost unwilling softened yet nevertheless filled with the same passion that was fueled by anger. The intimate touch managed to douse the strong emotion somehow, and both boys felt more inclined to surrender to the different feeling than first intentions. Unresponsive lips began to kiss back, trembling in uncertainty and feeling. 'Duo... It feels so right somehow. I don't understand what's happening or what I feel, but right now I don't really care. It feels so strange but undeniably good. I can barely think... I'm loosing control, and I want... I want...'  
  
Feeling his own restraint slipping away, Duo still held the most part of the control in the touch. It had been the first time since he was rescued and captured by the Japanese boy that he had been in more power, teaching the perfect soldier. The intense heat emulating from Heero only heightened his desire, and somehow even this wasn't close enough. Lips locking, he began to slowly suckle on the bottom of the Prussian-eyed boy's mouth, causing both to release a soft moan. Using his moist tongue, the American wetted Heero's lips, coaxing them to allow him entrance. They parted, and his tongue slipped into the other boy's mouth, exploring the cavern.  
  
With his tongue, Duo explored Heero's mouth, tasting him thoroughly. Their taste buds sparred, touching, caressing, sucking, losing themselves in the moment, and the kiss. 'I'm kissing Heero. I'm actually fucking kissing Heero! Damn. And God I don't want this to stop... Nothing has ever felt so good or so right...'  
  
"Yuy?" a surprised voice harshly whispered, alarming both soldiers as they violently tore apart. "And. And. Ma-" the stranger's voice cut off as soon as he saw the pleading look in violet pools. 'What the hell is going on?!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews.  
  
Lora-Helen- Hey hun! Wow, thank you very much for giving me that review! I'll be sure to return the favor sometime soon with your new one. It's intriguing...  
  
Lokogato- Thank you so much for yet another great review. It's really nice to know that people want to read this fic. Great for my self-esteem, too! Thank you for the awesome possum compliments! I hope you won't mind that it's taking me long to do this. I need breaks from computers every now and then.  
  
Sivy- Salut! Thanks a bunch for the review because we all know how much I love getting those. The fight will have to wait a while, but if Duo wins- doesn't that mean that Heero won't have Wing anymore?! I can just imagine the stealing back and forth. I'll figure something out!  
  
OminousuRinne- Hi! Thank you very much for giving me a review! I'm actually getting new readers? That's fabulous! I hope the last part was what you considered a move. I thought it would be very um fun. Hehehe. Anyone vote for lime in here? I'm thinking about that.  
  
Shinigami's Voice- Hey! Danke Schon for the great, nice, long review. I love to read those. Don't hit me for not completely revealing the gundam pilot part! I really tried, but I thought that this way would be better- and stuff... I'll definitely keep in the mind the spectacular part though because that sounds like a very interesting idea. I most likely will take a while with the next chapter. I just kind of need a break from writing, writing, writing this all the time. Maybe if I start a new fic. Juggling usually isn't the greatest idea for me though... But I got the weirdest idea for a Romeo and Juliet thing where they perform the play, but something goes wrong and... Ok... I need to stop ranting. Thanks again!  
  
Loz- Hi! It's like almost three AM right now, and I think I'll post it later this morning after I get some sleep. Mucho gracias for the review! See? Heero got to hear all about the dream in this chapter. And yeah, I actually did intend to wait it out this long this time. That usually doesn't happen, and people have to remind me. I hope you liked this part of the fic! I wonder how long this is actually going to be...  
  
Silver Shinigami- Hey! Hey! How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while. Thanks a lot for the review! And I did not scheme. Well ok maybe a little... I mean, I wanted to see if you would actually want to read it instead of bother you with kind of proofing it all the time. And are you implying that I made a lot of OOPS's in the other chapter? I wouldn't be surprised if I had. What exactly did you need help with on PC again? It seems like you have a lot of figured out already.  
  
Phoenix- Hi! I'm sorry about you not seeing chapter thirteen when it was up. It just didn't actually show up in the menu on chapter twelve until like a day later. Hopefully, everything is all caught up now! Don't hit me because I didn't actually reveal the gundam pilot thing yet. I just thought it would be more interesting and better this way. I feel so bad now... Thank you very much for the fabulous review!  
  
SayianPride- Hi! Ooh, a short 'n sweet review. Thank you so much for giving one to me! I know there's probably not a whole lot to say about the chapters. Kool pen name, by the way. I had a brief obsession with that, but I didn't really have an opinion on pairings. Well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! Now that I'm done answering reviews, I can do the whole ending thing. Then I have to go back through eight or nine pages double spacing just in between paragraphs so you readers have less grief trying to read this thing. If I don't do that, well everything gets smushed together! Owwie... My back and legs and shoulders hurt a lot right now. I hope you guys like this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it all! I'm probably going to start a new fic either soon or after I finish this one. I had the weirdest idea about doing a Romeo and Juliet thing. They gundam boys have to act it out in school, and it'll be AU, but in the end something happens. In their own lives a different version of it will be going on except it's not family hate this time but intolerance of homosexuality. I'm not sure if it's going to have a bittersweet or happy ending. I can explain it better later. Well anyway, I would love a review! Tell me what you think and how to improve it! 


	15. Conversations

Note: Hi! It's me again! I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for this chapter. It took me around five days to get it out. I got stuck again with the plot, but I worked through it, and it should be fine for now! There was something I wasn't really sure about in here, so I hope you don't mind too much. I don't own Gundam Wing. Pairings are 1+2+1 as usual, and you can kind of think 2+5 with the little hints maybe. You can look it both as nonyaoi and yaoi on that one because they are pretty flexible. Some of you may not notice at all! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Yuy?" a surprised voice harshly whispered, alarming both soldiers as they violently tore apart. "And. . . And. . . Ma-" the stranger's voice cut off as soon as he saw the pleading look in violet pools. 'What the hell is going on?!'  
  
The flustered, Japanese pilot instantly regained his control, Prussian blue pools dimmed to a neutral state, staring stonily at the man before them, "05," he acknowledged him.  
  
The Chinese man's obsidian gaze adverted it to the sight of the braided boy adorned in black clothes. 'Maxwell?' The violet-eyed soldier immediately beamed, grinning at 05 brightly, extending a hand in welcome, "Hey, how ya doing?" he shook the surprised Asian's hand eagerly. "My name is Duo Maxwell! What's yours?"  
  
'You know damn well who I am. What are you trying to pull here?' "Wufei." he stared at him, questions burning behind opaque pools. "What in the name of Nataku is going on here?!" he demanded. His stare turned from Heero's swollen, reddened lips to Duo's rumpled clothing and slightly messy hair and recalled the shocking scene he had witnessed only moments before. "Never mind," he flushed crimson. "I don't want to know."  
  
Amethyst eyes grew in enormity, "No, no!" he protested laughing. "It's not what it looked like. . . "  
  
"I saw you two kissing," Wufei's eyes narrowed to black slits in suspicion. "What other explanation is there?"  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed elfin features, "Ok, we were-kissing. . ." he hesitated. "But it's not what you're thinking!" he pointed to the Japanese youth, "He said that I couldn't seduce him if I tried, and well. . . It's all his fault! If he hadn't been taunting me, I wouldn't have. . ."  
  
"You both seemed to enjoy it a whole lot," the Chinese pilot muttered under his breath in a low tone.  
  
As soft as the whisper was, Heero's finely tuned senses picked it up immediately after the breath of sound reached his ears. Midnight blue orbs narrowed dangerously, so lethal that even the Chinese man did not challenge its power. "What are you doing here, 05?" he asked, tone lacking any subtle change.  
  
"I've been relocated," Wufei explained. "I have a mission tomorrow, so I won't be sticking around," he informed the pair. 'You can do whatever the Hell you want, Maxwell, Yuy, as long as you don't involve me in it, and I don't have to see it. . .'  
  
"When are you going to be back Wuffles?" the braided idiot grinned innocently at the scowling, Chinese man, resisting the familiar habit of leaning an elbow against the perfect soldier. 'I pretty much blasted past the line on that one. At least I'm still alive.'  
  
"It's Wufei," he grumbled between gritted teeth, yet the words were concise enough to be understood. "Maybe a couple of days."  
  
"Oh well good luck on that!"  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted, arms crossed. "We should all get some rest, especially you and Duo." 'I can barely look at him right now. What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was I thinking? I'm a soldier, damn it, in a war no less.'  
  
"What's wrong with Maxwell?" Wufei inquired with suspicion. 'If you hurt him Heero, you're an idiot.'  
  
"Captured him on a mission," the Japanese pilot stated vaguely. "He's been severely battered by enemies and needs rest to heal," he stared meaningfully into the soft, violet hue. 'I can't let one damn kiss get to me. /Especially since you don't know how it affected him./' The familiar voice taunted him quietly.  
  
"Oh," Wufei nodded slightly in understanding. 'At least he's smart enough to do that. . . But does he know that Maxwell is a gundam pilot?' "Hey, Maxwell," he addressed the American, "I want to discuss something private with Yuy here."  
  
"Sure!" he shrugged, walking back into the mansion. Poking, jagged chestnut bangs out as he turned his head, he winked, "Don't cheat on me, lover," he fluttered dark lashes at Heero. 'That kiss didn't mean anything, did it? Well either way, it probably was nothing to him, and I'm not gonna embarrass myself even more by acting like I felt something.'  
  
"Hn," the Japanese soldier turned away.  
  
"Mind telling me who he is?" Wufei glanced at him warily.  
  
"He tells me his name is Duo Maxwell, but he won't reveal who he works for. It isn't Oz though," Dark Prussian eyes darkened slightly. "Actually, I was expecting you to know."  
  
'Huh?' Raven orbs shined in surprise, "How would I know?"  
  
"The way you looked at him," Midnight blue sapphires glittered. 'Are he and Duo. . .?' "Seemed like you recognized him."  
  
"Maybe on a mission I passed him by. It's hard not to remember a guy with a three feet long braid and violet eyes no less," he improvised quickly. 'He and Yuy aren't. . . Are they?'  
  
"Not for me," Heero shook his head.  
  
"Did he tell you anything?" raising a dark eyebrow, Wufei looked at him.  
  
"Yes," the baritone voice murmured, "he told me a lot of things. "Even had a dream on the way over here that we knew each other at six years old. The strangest thing was that he knew J's name. He knew were I was from and that I was training to be the perfect soldier."  
  
"Think it could be true?" the Chinese pilot wondered.  
  
"I can't remember. Nothing really sounds familiar," Heero stated blankly.  
  
"If it were true, maybe they erased your memory," he suggested.  
  
"Not too unlikely," Heero agreed hesitantly, mind exploring the possibility. "He told me we were best friends," he blurted out without really meaning to.  
  
"How do you feel about him? Now I mean," Wufei asked him quietly. Gazing straight into empty, blue pools.  
  
Immediately, a lost look surfaced just barely from the mask of neutrality before disappearing. "Nothing," he answered. "I feel nothing for him," he echoed, looking away.  
  
'Baka. . . You're not sure, are you? He feels something for you, and that's for sure. I've never seen you act this way before, Yuy. You cared enough about your captive to order him to rest, to spend time with him. And I'm sure you enjoy it, too. You're just too fucking cold to admit that.' "I'll try to talk to him. To see if I can get him to tell you who he is," Wufei offered.  
  
"I've tried," Heero responded.  
  
"You don't exactly have the best social skills," he pointed out, smirking, knowing he had won.  
  
"Aa," he agreed.  
  
"I'll see you later, Yuy," he gave a slight wave of his hand, walking away. "Oh, one more thing. . ."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You and he aren't. . ." Wufei hesitated.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Just checking," he resumed his stride. The mansion resting atop the grass hill was in full sight. 'And now, to see what exactly it going on. . .'  
  
* * * "So you done, Wu-man?" arms crossed, the grinning American pilot slipped out from behind the shadows.  
  
"What the hell is going on, Maxwell?" he hissed lowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he played dumb.  
  
"Why doesn't Yuy know?!" exclaimed Wufei, puzzlement glittered in obsidian pools.  
  
Duo released a frustrated sigh, "I had no proof when I first met the guy," he began. "And then you came, so now I have proof, but I don't want him to hear it from someone else. I wanted to tell him myself. . ." the last part streamed in the form of a sharp whisper. He lifted the amethyst back up to face the Chinese man.  
  
"He suspects-"  
  
"I know. . . Just-don't tell him anything until I'm ready," he pleaded.  
  
"Fine. . . One question. . . What does he mean to you, Maxwell?" he asked suddenly, gaze softening from its harsh glare.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Cut the shit, Maxwell," he ordered. "Stop trying to avoid the question."  
  
"It doesn't matter," he stared at his boots. "I don't mean shit to him."  
  
"How do you know that?" the Chinese man patiently attempted to coax the response he needed to hear.  
  
Abruptly, he was confronted with wide cobalt eyes, staring straight into his own. "Because I know him."  
  
"Then you know he is blind. It takes a strong man to admit his weaknesses. I've known Yuy for longer than you have, unless that damn dream of yours was actually true. And I can see that I don't know him nearly as well as you do. I can see that he has changed, and he is affected by you somehow. You," he gaze harshly at him, "can get to him. I've never known him to say so many words."  
  
"Really?" lighting up with hope, surprised, purple orbs sought for any sign of lies.  
  
Wufei nodded solemnly, "Now, tell me this. . . What does he mean to you?"  
  
"Look, right now, even I don't know. I'm not sure," he answered, frustrated, blowing a strand of brown hair away from his face.  
  
"Start listening before it might be too late," he advised. 'You don't want to find out like I did.' "You know the answer, so just let it come out."  
  
Duo chuckled softly, "Seems like you know more about this than Heero and I do."  
  
"I just know it's something," he answered. "And don't keep your little secret from him for too long," the black-haired soldier warned.  
  
"Just wondering, but where are we?" he questioned.  
  
"Not too far from where you were last before you got caught by Oz," Wufei informed him.  
  
Violet eyes grew to the size of large saucers, glittering in the dimly lighted area. "Deathscythe," he whispered in realization. "It's here!"  
  
Quiet baritone entered the conversation, "What is here?" he inquired curiously. He stepped into the foyer with arms crossed, looking at Duo expectantly.  
  
"Heero," Duo breathed, dark lilac glancing to the Japanese youth in surprise. 'Aww shit, that's not how he's suppose to find out!' "My MS, man!" he shouted with excitement. "My favorite MS in the whole fucking universe!" 'It wasn't a lie. . .'  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm gonna go check up on it tomorrow-if that's ok with you," he stared at Heero with large, puppy-like eyes. "Please?"  
  
"Aa," he acquiesced absentmindedly. "I'm going with you," he decided.  
  
'Damn, I have to tell him soon now. It's the only way I can go check up on Deathscythe.' "Cool," he smiled easily. "You can meet it!"  
  
"Meet?" Heero repeated. 'That's a strange choice of word for seeing a mobile suit.'  
  
Wufei bit back the smirk threatening to curve on his lips. 'That's Maxwell, alright.' "Yeah!" Duo grinned, eyes wide with innocence. "Do you not want to?" he asked, oblivious to the reason Heero had repeated his term.  
  
"Never mind," the Japanese pilot spoke quietly, retreating to his bedroom.  
  
The Chinese pilot watched from afar as Duo bounded up the steps of the staircase after him. Though he was only a few feet away, the odd pair unintentionally secluded him with their secret language. 'There's definitely something going on between those two. If only they could see it as obviously as I can. No doubt what they will be discussing, knowing both of them.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Oi, Heero," the braided youth called up to him. "Matte!"  
  
"Hn," stopping momentarily, the Prussian-eyed soldier glanced down at him in expectation.  
  
Duo caught up with him easily, and the pair resumed their progress up to the bedrooms they no longer had to share. Silence stilled the air, ringing in their ears, and only the rustle of clothing could be heard. "So, um," the boy smiled, cocking his head once more in observation of the perfect soldier, knowing it would cause him to formulate words.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Heero turned to face soft amethyst orbs. Something had changed between them since the kiss; they grew closer somehow yet at the same time drifted farther apart. Neither knew what it was or why it happened. Part of them feared what they would find if they took the time and effort to really look.  
  
"Talk," he pronounced the singular term simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there are things that need to be said," Duo explained vaguely, knowing the Japanese man would know what he meant.  
  
"Then you say it," Heero suggested.  
  
An exasperated sigh of defeat, "Fine," both boys entered Heero's room. "Look, about that kiss. . ."  
  
"What about it?" Heero shifted open his laptop, speaking absentmindedly.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed. 'Don't you dare hide behind that thing.' "I-I. . . I'm sorry. I went way over the line, and there's no excuse for it. . ." The soft mattress adjusted to the sudden added pressure as Duo situated himself on the corner of the blue comforter.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked sudden, Prussian sapphires emerging, turning to face the braided American.  
  
"Did I kiss you?" Duo finished with a lopsided smile. "You were taunting me I guess. I don't back away from challenges either, and well there was one right in front of me. I lost control, and. . ." He peeked up at Heero shyly, waiting for the blow as a result of asking his next question. "Are you-mad at me?" He winced in expectation.  
  
'Should I tell him the truth? Should I just not saying anything at all, or do I lie?' He settled for partial truth, "Iie," 'Not at you. . .' he added silently as an afterthought. 'I'm angry that I liked it, that I didn't push you away, that I didn't see it coming.' A sense of boldness crept up on the perfect soldier, and he asked, "Did you enjoy it?" simple, direct, and to the point.  
  
'Agh! Nosy idiot. . .' "It was-" he began with hesitation, "something. . . I don't know. . . Did you?"  
  
"I don't think enjoy is the word for it." Truthfully, the perfect soldier did not enjoy the memory of how he lost control, of feeling something, or the shame afterwards.  
  
"Oh," he murmured quietly glancing away. Only the sound of the television set in the bedroom uttered a sound as the two sat in an uncomfortable silence. 'What did you expect, Maxwell? Just be glad he doesn't hate you for it. God, what was I thinking? Oh that's right, I wasn't thinking.' He never asked the stoic pilot what the word of describing it was.  
  
'I have to know. . . I have to know or it'll kill me.' Taking an almost trembling breath, Heero looked upon the image of the boy with the long chestnut braid, cobalt eyes, and heart-shaped face, "Duo. . ." he spoke softly in his quiet tone. Prussian blue meeting with the brilliant violet, he blurted out, "Kiss me again?" uncertainly.  
  
"Saa. . . Naaaaannnnnnniii?!" he gasped, stunned by the question. Amethyst pools widened impossibly as his jaw dropped, gaping at the Japanese youth.  
  
"I need to know what I felt," Heero explained, leaning closer to the gundam pilot. "Onegai," he whispered, and Duo could only nod dumbly along.  
  
With his padded digits, the soldier stared unblinkingly into the soft pools of dark lilac, grasping and lifting Duo's chin gently. He halted in hesitation before taking the plunge and touching the soft, petal lips to his own. No one was taken in surprised this time, and they kissed. It wasn't the lustful, possessing touch as their first time; no, this kiss was soft, tender, a hint of wist rasping against them. Fireworks were only in the background, and the main focus of each of their minds was solely fixated on each other. Foreign emotions fueled the caress.  
  
It felt right, and it felt like ecstasy, comforting and warm, gentle and soft. Almost unwillingly, they spiraled back to Earth and reality. They pulled apart slowly, eyes gently fluttering open. Foreheads barely touching, they gazed into clouded eyes, nearly drowning in the pooling depths. It felt as if their souls had touched. And that was when both understood and crossed the edge with the final push. . .  
  
"I," Duo began, tone low and still husky, "should go. . . Um, good night, Heero."  
  
"Oyasuminasai," the Japanese youth agreed. 'I need to be alone right now.'  
  
The door shut softly behind Duo's retreating figure, and Heero barely noticed the action had taken place. 'Lust I can handle and understand, but what I just experienced seemed so much deeper so much more meaningful. I care about him. I care about him too much when I shouldn't care about anyone at all. What have you done to me, Duo? I've never felt this way before. I just want to be with you, be close to you, hold you and not let you slip away. . . This is too much to think about.'  
  
Suddenly, an obnoxiously loud beep sounded from his laptop. Narrowing, midnight blue eyes, Heero ventured closer to the computer carefully. 'Another mission. I can't bring Duo with me. I-trust him enough to leave him here by himself. It would be too dangerous and uncomfortable for him to be in Wing anyway.' "Ninmu ryoukai," he spoke in neutral monotone, accepting the mission.  
  
"There was an explosion at an L2 spaceport today, no one in the shuttle survived. No one is sure what happened. We will update on this story as soon as possible-" for the first time since his arrival in the rather large bedroom, Heero's acute hearing picked up on the sounds of the nightly news broadcast.  
  
The Japanese boy dismissed the report as he peeled off his forest green tank top and black, spandex shorts, preparing for a seven-hour slumber. Even with all the chaotic events that had occurred that night, the perfect soldier had managed to drift off to sleep easily though his dreams would not be as reposed as he acted, expressing what his conscious mind couldn't accept. His last stray thought was of a braided, loud mouthed, American with a bright smile and incredible blue-violet eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
In silence, the elderly scientist and the small, quiet boy by his side boarded the shuttle heading for the cluster of L1 colonies. Heero took the window seat, staring out the thick glass in wist and despondence. And beyond reason, he was looking for the sight of a braided child, grinning up at him, telling him it would be all right, that he wouldn't be alone. 'Who am I kidding?' Sudden, Prussian, blue eyes widened into large, circular orbs, pressing small digits against the cool glass.  
  
"Duo?" he whispered quietly, staring transfixed at the frail form pushing against the sea of the crowd, deep purple eyes searching for something or someone in a fruitless effort yet with admirable determination. "Duo!" he called out louder, thinking that the young boy would somehow hear the sound.  
  
His efforts were not in vain; as soon as the single word rolled off his tongue, Duo's neck snapped in surprise, amethyst depths gazing straight into midnight blue. "Heero?" he smiled at the youthful child with a shock of unkempt, dark-brown spikes.  
  
The sound was completely muffled, and Heero could only see his mouth forming the syllables. 'How could he hear me?' He gave the six-year-old boy a sorrowful smile. Bittersweet stung the last goodbye.  
  
J watched from afar. The two seemed to share an inner world with each other that everyone could see yet none could reach. From the right, front pocket of his crisp, white lab coat, he took out a detonation device. Without a moment's hesitation, the old man pressed the crimson button, and the in the clear windows, a fiery bursts of flame seemed to consume the entire port in an explosion of gigantic proportions while the shuttle evaded the same fate by mere seconds. The only people aboard the spacecraft were the two passengers and the pilot, an ally and trusted colleague of Dr. J's.  
  
Stunned Prussian blue depths could stare into nothingness, shocked and angry, denying what he had witnessed. Remnants of debris and dust clouded the edge of the colony in coat of ash white, strewn about; bodies and scraps of human flesh had fallen onto the surface. The sight grew smaller by the second, and Heero couldn't look away from the horrific sight, disbelieving such a tragic accident had happened. 'No. . . No-no, it can't be! No! Duo!' Though Heero had uttered no sound, no gasp of disbelief or surprise, his soul screamed out. 'That couldn't have happened. . . No, Duo's my best friend, he's-he couldn't have died. . . I can't loose him. He promised he would find me. And he will. I know he will. . .'  
  
* * *  
  
Clear, dark blue sapphires snapped open as the first rays of sun spilled unevenly through the blinds, splaying themselves mockingly across his torso. "Duo. . ." he murmured, recollecting the dream. "You-you died. . . It was all over the news. No survivors. . ." Dumbly, the soldier stumbled out of bed in an unusually clumsy manner, raking a hand through messy, brown hair. He felt the sudden urge to rush to the braided baka's room and rouse him awake, to make sure he was alive. 'Yuy, you've gone insane. He's driven you off the edge.' He knew it was completely irrational, but still fear clutched painfully in his tight chest as he strode into Duo's room.  
  
In light threads, Heero slipped silently through the white door leading into the well-furnished area, feeling afraid for the first time since Duo's near collapse from the massive loss of blood. Quickly scanning the area, his blue gaze locked onto the image of a fitfully slumbering angel. The boyish expression that claimed his features was now contorted in anguish. 'What's wrong? Is he having another nightmare?'  
  
"Duo," he murmured in a blank tone. A revelation of pure purple confronted Heero's whisper.  
  
"Heero. . ." he rasped in response, staring straight into the dark blue color. "No. . ." he shook his head slowly. "You-you-you died," his brow creased in confusion and denial. "You're dead. . . My dream. And-it was all over the news. . . The huge explosion, and oh God. . ." He instantaneously shot up, embracing the confused soldier with fierce fervor and to insure his reality. "There were no survivors except for, for me-you died. . ." his voice cracked slightly at the last word, muffled through Heero's wife-beater. The astonished soldier hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around the normally cheerful pilot, resting at his waist. Slowly comforted by each other touch, peace seemed to conquer the nightmares and calm the fears. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews.  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa- Hey! You're back! Thanks so much for that awesomely long review! I better get cracking my replies and adjusting this around. . . I can't believe I have fifteen, whole reviews to answer! When did this story get so popular? Oh, well! No complaints here! Thanks for saying all those wonderful things about POW. How do you think it's going? I'm really glad you told me to slow things down, and I think I rushed through this chapter really bad especially from the middle to the end. I'm pretty satisfied with the end result though, not completely, but hey, I have plenty of chances to improve. I went back through and just added a whole bunch of stuff to make things more natural, you know? A lot of people want Heero to find out about the gundam pilot thing soon, and it will happen. I just thought it would be more exciting the way I do it. . . Of course it's fei-baby! I love calling him that. It's so kawaii! A clueless Heero is also very cute. Best of luck on your one shot! I'll review some of your stuff sometime! Jeez this is getting long. . .  
  
Baka-sama- Oh what a kawaii name! I think it's very inventive and funnily ironic. Well thank you so much for the review. I appreciate these so much! I might not be able to write at the same speed anymore because marching band is restarting. I have band camp in around a week and a half, so. I'm such a band geek sometimes. . . Wonder if the Gboys could survive band camp. Personally, I like it because it helps me with discipline and endurance. And I get something more to complain about! I'll try to do this as fast as I can, but creativity doesn't like to be rushed!  
  
Sivy- Hey! Thanks a lot for another great review! I hope you're liking it so far. Yup, it was fei-baby! I like to call him a lot of different nicknames. I think it would really piss him off if he heard them. Hehe. That little scene at the end of fourteen kept me entertained for a long while. . .  
  
SayianPride- Hi! Thank you very much for another review! I'm glad I can keep people interested in this little thing. You know how good a night of sleep is for a problem either in your life or in my case a story I'm trying to write? I was stuck on how to reveal the gundam pilot thing on this part. I decided on something good. . . At least it is in my opinion!  
  
Chibi-akuma- Whoa! You're saying that I'M the evil one with a screen name like that? I'm just kidding! I love your screen name! People come up with a lot of creative stuff these days, ne? I'm not creative at all. . . My friend just gave me mine in seventh grade. It was for a um story that I was writing. . . You don't wanna know what it's about. I was childish then with my weird fantasies. Not that I don't still get those because, well, just look over my fic! I'm sorry you had to wait so long! Here's the running pattern I'm beginning to see in my updates. It usually takes me around five days. I'm so flattered that you're obsessing over something I wrote! I never thought anyone would. . . I promise a happy ending. I can be sappy, real sappy. I love that kind of thing with the right couple. Thanks a million for the review!  
  
OminousuRinne- Hi! Thank you so much for giving me a review again! It really helps to know that people are still reading my fic. After the whole site crash, I lost like I think almost if not everyone of my "old" reader peoples. Thanks for telling me those great things to boost my self-esteem! I acknowledge you guys because it's the least I can do! I mean, you reviewers and readers mean a lot to me!  
  
Lokogato- Hey! I'm glad and very grateful to get another review from you! Sorry, I just needed a new way of saying "thank you so much." You were 100 (crap where's the percent sign?!) 100% right about Wuffie! I don't know how exactly to give you a cookie though. . . Hmm. . . You read my mind about it all being Heero's fault. How do you know people check back for a new chapter everyday? That DOES put pressure on me! Thank you for saying the awesome possum things to me! I stopped with Secrecy of the Mind because it pretty much was bad, and I had no idea what was going to happen next. I dug myself into a lot of holes unintentionally. This could be the rewrite. . . I never thought about it. I started this in the middle of SotM though. It hit me on the head this one Sunday. I started out with three reviews. It was more than I had first gotten for SotM!  
  
Nanaki- Ooh hyperness. . . I like. . . I can be really hyper sometimes, only when no one is around to see it of course. . . People online know about it though, but they can't exactly see me, can they? Of course it has to be Waffles! I love his character, too. He's the one that I can make the most fun of out of all of them. It works the best with justice rants and everything else ^_^ If you can't really tell, there are some hints in this chapter that "suggests" Duo and Wufei. Now, he can see how they act, and he kind of plays matchmaker! *Gasp* I know. Thank you so very much for taking the time to review!  
  
Saturn- Hey! Great name, by the way! Saturn is a pretty planet with all those rings around it. ^^; Sorry about the cliffhanger! I can't resist being evil sometimes. It's just too much fun! This semi cliffhanger kinda. . .isn't as bad as the other one, right? It just leads to a very interesting chapter sixteen. I promise this will turn less boring. Missions. Dangerous and provide grand opportunities for rescues, injuries, heroes, lifesaving techniques. *hint, hint on some of them* Blah, shouldn't give too much away. . . The reactions were kind of boring, weren't they? I mean nothing REALLY happened well except for that other kiss. Now they know something's up! That reminds me-I need to think of a good title for this chapter. . . How is your vacation going, by the way? Are you home, or no? I hope you had some fun on it! It was most definitely Wuffles. . . I can imagine him doing the weirdest antics. Imagine how he must have looked when he saw that little scene. . . Whoo! Thank you so much for the fabulous review and all those great things! I feel special now. . . I'll try to get moving. I use to update sooner than this, but then again I got less reviews and shorter chapters. I hope to see you soon!  
  
Aishiteru Tenshi- Hey! I looked at your collection of fics earlier! I'll be sure to actually read some later, but as you can see, very busy right now. So you're a moonie, huh? I used to obsessed with Sailor Moon and Darien and Serena *sigh* I still enjoy those fics, if well written. Holding by HenraM on moonromance or actually ASMR is a really good one in my opinion. It gave me a break from all the Gundam Wing action when ffn was down. My friend, Qing, is the biggest SM fan I know. In my opinion, she knows too much about it. But it did stump the other team at this game we played in D.A.R.E. in Health last year! Ok, I'm wandering. I'm glad you know it's Wu! I thought it would be a really interesting interruption. I wonder what he was doing sneaking around the mansion anyhow. Closet hentai? Ooh, that'd be interesting, wouldn't it? Danke schon for the review on here and Confessions! I'm really glad you read both of them. And you're so right; they are very cute together!  
  
No name- Hey! Thanks for the review! Oh yeah, it was definitely feifei. Ha! That sounds like fly, fly in Chinese! How do I know this? I am Chinese! I bet a lot of people didn't guess that one, huh? It's kool to know another language though! I mean I know a little Japanese, a little French, a little German, and a little Spanish from exploratory foreign language, but not as well as I know Chinese.  
  
SilverShinigami- Hey hun! I'm sorry I haven't emailed you back yet. I just have things to do, and I need to think of the answers to your many questions. It was fei-baby! You got it right! Romeo and Juliet. That would make an interesting story. I'm not sure how to get started though, and I have a lot of questions that I will bombard you with later. Everyone wants the happy ending! I'll do a happy ending then I guess. Oh you remember Joe? I told you about him and the whole spreading rumor thing and all that crap he put me through? How would you like to see that in a fic? I'm thinking about it. . .  
  
Nanashi- Hey! So did you actually like the little make-out session? I was grinning so evilly after I read it over. I don't really read lemons either because PWP's are kind of, well, plotless. At this point in my life, I don't really haven an interest in them, but the kiss was fun to write. It is getting good. And it'll get better in the next chapter! I might leave a cliffhanger much like fourteen there. Hmm. It depends on how I portray the whole thing. I feel ashamed for thinking being evil can be fun sometimes. Does that count? I think I just watch too much Passions, the soap opera. They have evil endings on there right now. Anyway, thanks a lot for the great review and all the things you said about me!  
  
LB- Thank you so very much for this review and the one on Confessions! I thought I could just take care of two birds with one stone this time. Thanks for saying those great things about me! Isn't it nice to see something finished though? That was seriously like the first story outside of school assignments that I actually completed. My notebook got confiscated in seventh grade with a fic in it because the school thought some of the stuff wasn't appropriate for someone my age. . . Ageism is a very annoying thing. He also got me in trouble in eight grade with a situation the school thought was getting out of hand. It was apparently too distracting for the other students, and I got threatened that if I didn't talk, they would get me kicked out of school. Well with the whole rumor thing and everything else, I guess it kind of was, and everyone pretty much knew about it. . . If you actually want to find out what I'm rambling about, I'm thinking of starting a fic about that thing that happened to me. Maybe!  
  
Lora-Helen- Last one! I'm sorry! These reviews are like shortened, individual emails! And I just wrote like fourteen of them! I have never written so many in one sitting in my whole life. I never thought this would end. Lol, ok I'm done complaining. And I did have a lot of fun writing them anyway. Thank you so much for the terrific review and the wonderful things you said about POW! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll give you a heads up, if you don't find out on your own! I'm juggling with fic ideas right now. Well anyway, this ending is less cliffhanger-ish. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Special note to Shinigami's Voice- Hey! If you're still out there, I just wanted to let you know that your review on chapter thirteen gave me the best idea, in my opinion! People can expect something "spectacular" in the future in POW.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ice Cream Flavors!  
  
Weird little poll out there, and I wonder if anyone will take this. . .  
  
Pick a flavor of ice cream for each of the Gundam boys! I'm interested to know what people think about that. Hey, SilverShinigami, remember when we were discussing this? I just all of a sudden remembered. Mara and I are total craft sisters, and we were thinking so much a like for each of them it was scary. Anyway, people, I hope you'll answer me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I finished another chapter! I hope you guys like this one. Please don't expect me to write very fast because it usually takes me a while. I'm really tired right now because I just woke up, and I needed to finish this up. Remember the question above, and I would love a review! 


	16. Step Three

Note: Hi, all! It's me again. This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for... Of course it leaves off at yet another cliffhanger. It felt like a good place to stop, and I have a lot of other things to fix on here. I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I make money off of this. Pairings are 1+2+1; you can take some scenes on here as a semi-jealous Wufei (2+5?). Your perspective is your reality after all! Enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Recap:  
  
"Heero..." he rasped in response, staring straight into the dark blue color. "No..." he shook his head slowly. "You-you-you died," his brow creased in confusion and denial. "You're dead... My dream. And-it was all over the news... The huge explosion, and oh God..." He instantaneously shot up, embracing the confused soldier with fierce fervor and to insure his reality. "There were no survivors except for, for me-you died..." his voice cracked slightly at the last word, muffled through Heero's wife-beater. The astonished soldier hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around the normally cheerful pilot, resting at his waist. Slowly comforted by each other touch, peace seemed to conquer the nightmares and calm the fears...  
  
* * *  
  
For a long, lingering moment of true peace, they rested in each other's arms, just simply being near him, holding him, made everything else disappear. Heero felt content for first time in many, many years, no confusion, no thoughts, no denial, just peaceful silence. With procrastination, the Prussian-eyed soldier eased the boy from his arms. Gazes of midnight blue and soft violet locked for a small second before they became painstakingly aware of their current position. Duo's dark glance slid away shyly, and he released a soft laugh of embarrassment.  
  
"Uh... Sorry, man," he apologized, one hand reaching behind his thick tresses to scratch the back of his head. "Bad dream, that's all." 'Nightmarish is more like it. He's still alive...'  
  
"How did I die?" Ignoring the braided boy's apology, Heero asked him without warning.  
  
"It was what happened after the-other dream," Duo explained, stumbling over the explanation. "You had to go, and all of a sudden, there was this big explosion. I don't know how..." his brow creased deeply, "But I survived it miraculously. And I saw that the whole place was pretty much obliterated. I ran. I ran as far as I could, not looking back. On the way to whatever hole I called home I saw the reporters and media was everywhere. No one knew what happened," his voice grew quieter with every sentence that rolled off his tongue with such difficulty.  
  
"You hid... Didn't you?" Heero questioned softly.  
  
"What else could I do?" All the despair and loneliness he felt then haunted his voice, his eyes. He raised his blue-violet depths after he spoke. "You seemed like a ghost when you woke me up..." he confessed, "even though denied that you had died. Until I could see evidence, I couldn't believe the news or what I had seen. Something was missing."  
  
"What was?" confused, gently, he pressed the other pilot.  
  
"It felt like-" he murmured, losing himself in Prussian blue orbs, "like in my heart, I knew you were alive," he breathed quietly. He shook his head slightly as if to clear stray wanderings and thoughts. "As weird as that sounds," a touch of his normal humor reentered the serious tone. "It's strange," he chortled lightly. "Even now that I'm awake, it seems like I'm remembering more and more things about it. "I know you think it's my overactive imagination, but I-" he was cut off.  
  
"Iie," Heero interjected roughly, looking away himself.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Puzzlement clouded over the dark lilac. Again, the braided soldier attempted to catch the glance of the perfect soldier, matching the Japanese youth's futile attempts of refusal. "Heero," he spoke in a warning tone.  
  
"I had the same dream," he admitted at last. "The only difference was that it was from my point of view."  
  
Purple pools widened enormously, "Shit!" he swore. "Are you serious?" unwilling, hope flared in his heart, anticipation.  
  
In answer to his question, Heero's callused palm reached out slowly, shifting through folds of black clothing in search of a singular object. His solid grasp brushed against Duo's skin, and he unwillingly shivered, not understanding the stoic pilot's actions. His mouth formed questions, but no words could bypass his parched throat; he could only watch. Finding the object it had been searching for, his grip extracted from beneath the layers, gingerly clasping a simple, gold cross. Duo still could only watch in surprise.  
  
"I saw this..." Heero explained. "I saw it around your neck."  
  
"My cross," he muttered in amazement. "I've never let anyone touch it before," mumbling sounded from his mouth. "You..." cobalt orbs turned to stare at the Japanese youth, narrowing just a little. "Whenever someone gets near it, I would get medieval on 'em even if I wasn't consciously aware of it. The Oz guards even learned to back off after the first time..."  
  
"It didn't happen to me," the dark-haired pilot provided an obvious statement.  
  
"I know," Duo trailed off, not knowing what to say. Abruptly, he decided to speak again, "I remember that we both found this cross the first day we met," he smiled, lips curving gently. "I guess it's as much yours as it is mine," looking thoughtful for a minute, he grinned. "Of course I had it longer," corrected the American.  
  
'Was it really a memory? That explanation is growing more plausible by the second. I have more important things to worry about right now.' "Duo," the single word brought about the America pilot's attention.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, absentminded, violet eyes glanced upward at the soldier expectantly, "Hmm?"  
  
"I received an assignment last night," Sudden authority made its return in his tone of voice and body language, pushing away any meandering thoughts that lingered around him. "I depart from this safehouse in around an hour from now."  
  
"What's the assignment?" dark orchid narrowed in question, and Duo leaned closer towards the messy-haired soldier in effort to hear the quiet words.  
  
"Classified," he stated flatly, giving him an even gaze with dark blue eyes. "Do not attempt to escape, do not attempt to go anywhere, and do not cause any trouble," he warned in complete monotone.  
  
'Like hell I won't...' An idea instantly lit up in Duo's mind. "Why can't you tell me what it is?" he inquired curiously.  
  
"It's classified information as I have said before," the Japanese youth reiterated himself.  
  
"So it's dangerous," he nodded in acceptance, carefully watching the reaction he would receive. Nothing crossed the Asian features of Heero's face.  
  
"Not inevitably, just classified," retorted he, gazing impassively into amethyst orbs.  
  
Blowing a stray, chestnut colored bang away from his heart-shaped face, Duo exasperated. "You can't even tell me if it's dangerous or not?"  
  
"If by dangerous you mean there are risks, then yes, Duo, it is dangerous," Heero responded in a clipped voice.  
  
"How big are these risks?" he murmured softly.  
  
"Our difference in judgement of how large the risks are vary, so to provide completely accurate information is an impossibility," once again, the perfect soldier easily evaded the question.  
  
"Well do you consider it to be dangerous?" raising a finely arced eyebrow, Duo specified.  
  
"It does not matter. I am just doing what I was born to do," a simple statement.  
  
"You weren't born to be a damn soldier," Duo whispered lowly, a dangerous mask of control concealed his underlying anger as he gazed at him evenly, impassively.  
  
"It's the purpose of my existence," the Prussian-eyed youth responded.  
  
"No," the braided one shook his head with a somehow emotionless smile playing across his lips, "you were meant to do more than just fight. What happens when this war is over?"  
  
'I've already discussed this with him once. Stupid American.'  
  
With a mouth already equipped with the answer, Duo immediately interrupted his voice before it had a chance to be heard, "You will live through this."  
  
"You cannot be certain," Heero protested.  
  
"Of this," he gestured, "I can."  
  
"I consider it dangerous," he confessed finally, cutting off the violet-eyed one's rambling. 'I don't need to waste any further time with this baka.' "You have your answer. Do not attempt to escape, do not attempt to go anywhere, and do not cause any trouble," he repeated his initial warning, emphasizing the do nots clearly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Duo sighed, a bored expression relaxing his heart- shaped face. 'Guess he means no seeing Deathscythe either, huh? Well we'll see about that, Yuy.'  
  
He rubbed his groggy eyes; yawning and stretching sleep-laden arms, the pilot blinked several times in succession before he felt like he could leave the comfort of the bed. 'I need to find Wufei... Maybe he knows that this mission is all about.' With that thought implanted into his mind, he, in a determined pace, began to dress himself. And the white, oak door was swinging closed before a minute was over.  
  
Bounding down the stairwell, brimming with endless energy, Duo casually looked around the area. He never ceased to be amazed by the beautiful design of the house although he had resided there for five days now. The braided pilot noticed no sign of the Chinese man as he strode through each room of the lavish mansion.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Wufei that had spotted him first, "Maxwell?" a slight scowl was present on his features, but he rarely looked happy. 'I'm lucky that I could actually find him in this place.'  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo greeted him warmly, slapping the Asian pilot behind the back.  
  
"My name is Wufei!" going along with their almost routine greeting, the undignified soldier's obsidian eyes narrowed to glare sternly at him.  
  
"Aww! But Wu-man is so much more fun. Plus I get to piss you off," laughed the American. "Come to think of it, it kind of sounds like woman," he mused mostly to himself yet loud enough for both soldiers to concisely hear the words.  
  
The pilot of Shenlong growled, "You're the one with that three feet long braid," he pointed out. Instantaneously, he yelped in surprise/pain as he felt a solid grip enclose and yank at his short ponytail. "Kisama!" he swore, twirling around to face a broadly grinning Duo.  
  
"You have pretty long hair for a guy, too!" he retorted. "Hey, maybe I can do a makeover and make you look like a true 'Wu-man!'"  
  
"Onnas are weak," Wufei grumbled. "Look, I did have a reason that I came to find you this morning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're coming along on that mission with us. 03 and 04 will also be there along with Yuy and myself," he informed him.  
  
"Huh? All of us?" perplexed blue-violet stared questioningly at the Asian pilot.  
  
"That's what Master O had said on the message," he looked at him grimly.  
  
"But that means-" Amethyst pools grew impossibly large. "Oh fuck!" he cursed. 'So it was a dangerous mission... Why else would they need all five of us? I must have gotten that assignment on my laptop, which is-in Deathscythe.' "Where's Heero?" frantically he searched for the Japanese youth with no avail.  
  
"I saw him leave to get ready for it just a while ago," Wufei recalled from his memory.  
  
"Then I guess he'll have to find out in battle..." he murmured softly to himself. 'That makes it so much easier to bring up...' he thought wryly. "Take me to Deathscythe," he commanded the Chinese boy, the same, hard glint in his eye during a mission flashed in the cobalt pools.  
  
Nodding with understanding, Wufei agreed quickly to the braided pilot's order. 'It will take at least fifteen, solid minutes of running to get to Duo's hangar from here. He doesn't know where it is-so I have to go with him. That leaves roughly twenty minutes for me to be ready to fight. It should be possible.'  
  
The cobalt-eyed soldier trailed behind him as they dashed past the dark, leafy-green cover of foliage. It wasn't as quick as a sprint; it was a pace more suitable of longer distances for both pilots. 'Thank God Wufei is here... Otherwise I would have been in quite a situation.' "Hey..." he panted out between shallow breaths of oxygen. "How... far...?" The lack of exercise and his injuries would laggard haphazardly at his pace, but still Duo could run a solid five-minute mile while keeping the stamina for a longer period of time. Not his best but it would have to do.  
  
"Just... two and a... third... of a mile... left," his comrade responded, black gaze trained at the terrain in front of the pair.  
  
The bobbing motion indicating his understanding nearly passed the Chinese pilot by. 'I'm coming, buddy... We're gonna fry some Ozzies tonight.' They surrounds passed by as a complete blur of the colors of nature, dizzying to look at, so instead his eyes were focused directly to the goal. A content smirked curled comfortably across his rose lips as familiarities of the area began to piece together in his mind. 'I'm back... Well almost back at least.'  
  
His thick rope of hair slapped against his back, being whipped the by air he sliced neatly through, wisps of dark honey and chestnut framing the elfin features. Wufei's obsidian gaze ran across the sight of the running boy, jaw tightly set in determination. 'He's thinking about Yuy, isn't he? He feels more than just friendship for the guy; I know that much, but does he? Something is different, and he seems to be confused by something. He pushes it away, thinking of the battle. How long will this go unnoticed? That will depend on the success of the mission. They seem so in sync with each other. I have never seen either of them act this way. And they way they kissed... Kuso! Why am I concerning myself with other people's love matters when there is a battle ready to start?' Wiping his previous thoughts from memory, he steered Maxwell towards the expertly concealed hangar, pace slowing.  
  
"Remember this place?" he asked, still breathless, turning his head to face the braided joker.  
  
"Whoo!" he laughed outright. "I so out of shape!" he grinned at the Chinese boy next to him. Hands supported his upper-body weight, placing pressure on slightly bent knees, and he breathed heavily. "Yeah... Hey... Want me to give you a lift?" the suggestive wriggling of his eyebrows added a finishing touch to his humor.  
  
Incredulous, ebony depths widened enormously at the ridiculous proposition, "Cram two people in a gundam cockpit?!"  
  
"Hey!" Duo pouted. "How do you think I got here?"  
  
"You two are insane..." he mumbled under his recovering breath.  
  
"Resourceful, yes," he agreed thoughtfully. "Heero insane? Could it be?!"  
  
"If that's how you want to put it," he couldn't contain the small smirk. "Well, Maxwell, I'll see you in battle." He gave an offhand wave with his slender digits as he left Duo in front of the hangar.  
  
Watching the retreating figure of his friend, Duo gave a small frown, "Guess he didn't take me seriously."  
  
With a shrug, he accessed entrance to the hangar with ease. Light filtered through the opening, and the braided soldier's smile grew even broader as the magnificence of his gundam, Deathscythe, was revealed in all its glory to his relaxed stance. He slowly approached the massive machine, examining the mecha, tracing a finger across it almost lovingly.  
  
"Missed me?" he smiled softly. "We have to do really great tonight," he informed Deathscythe. "We got to impress Heero and the others. Completing a successful mission would do the trick, don't you think?" he patted the sleek, gundanium alloy twice.  
  
He climbed aboard the massive advanced mobile suit without much struggle and into the cockpit. Carelessly strewn about the floor was his laptop, which he hastily picked up and turned on to rid himself of the insistent and not to mention annoying beeping. He carefully read the parameters of this mission and reread until it was ingrained into his temporary memory storage space. The instructions were not overly difficult, but the risk assessments were enormous considering the odds. Five against an entire army of elite fighters from Oz hardly seems fair but then again, a gundam pilot is trained to be the very best of the best. So wrapped up in his thoughts, one of the so-called best had forgotten to accept his mission before he took his leave...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is all your fault, J," G grumbled rather loudly.  
  
"How is this my fault?" Dr. J questioned, eyes blazing behind a pair of goggles.  
  
"Your boy, 01," he sneered, "captured 02. And now, he doesn't know about the mission!"  
  
The old man released a twisted scowl, "Well 02 should have told him who he was in the first place!"  
  
"This is useless... I guess we'll just have to make do with four. Since there's not much we can do about it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"02 is not coming," the impassive face of Heero Yuy flashed on the other pilots' intercoms. "He never accepted or rejected the assignment he was given." 'That pilot is the only one I haven't met yet.'  
  
Wufei nearly betrayed his shock, obsidian depths widening only slightly before returning to the normal state. 'Maxwell, you baka! You forgot to accept the mission, didn't you?'  
  
"05, you mentioned you have done some missions with him," Quatre remembered suddenly. "Do you know where he could be?"  
  
As the Chinese pilot parted his mouth to speak, the strangest possibility flashed across Heero's mind. 'Is 02...?' He never got to complete the thought as the first specks of aerial mobile suits appeared. "We have to do this with four pilots," he announced, body tensing in preparation for battle.  
  
"Make that five!" an all too familiar voice rang through the intercom. "Shinigami ga jigoku kara mai modotte kita ze!" A youthful American with a three feet long braid snaking behind him and a pair of cobalt eyes smirked at shocked faces. 'Not quite how I wanted to tell you all, but it'll do...'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews.  
  
Chibi akuma- Hey! Thanks so much for the review and the comments! Lol! I guess I just took her screen name a different way. Lord of all idiots. That's a kool title. Thanks again, and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Midnight- Hey! I just realized I had a poem that is the same as your screen name. Thanks a lot for a great review and all those comments! It's no problem at all for me to review your fic. I thought it was great! I hope you liked this chapter. The ending was kind of blah...  
  
OminousuRinne- Hey hun! I finally got this chapter out, and I'm very glad I got this part done. Finally, Heero finds out! Trowa and Quatre do, too. I think I'll take time off again to map out my chapters and work on an original or something. I could start a new GW fic or SM or HP. I'm not sure! I think I'll have another poll. Well thank you so much for the review! I did review one of your stories, as you can see. I thought it was really good!  
  
LB- Hi! Thank you very much for the review, answering my poll, and the comments. I hope you still like where this is heading. I've gotten really close to the stage I have set myself. I did this one day when I was bored in my journal. This particular stage is admittance to oneself. I'm sure you know what they have to admit. A fic based on ice cream? That's so kool! That's what I was thinking a while back, too, but I don't know how to start.  
  
Alyssa- Hey hun! Wow, I didn't expect you to make it through the first chapter much less review. It's not a bad thing on your part. Just that the more I think about it, the more I realize how boring this could be to someone not really into Gundam Wing... You think that has a lot of dialogue? You should see my other chapters! Well anyway, thank you so much!  
  
x2Angelofdeath- Hey! Wow, that's almost the same name I have for one of my neopets. It's my red korbat. Mucho gracias for the awesome review! I hope you liked this chapter, if you're still reading. Those comments about this fic were wonderful!  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes- Wow! Thank you for all the great comments and everything else. It's totally fine if you didn't answer the poll; I just wanted to see how other people thought of the characters. Ice cream flavors can tell you a lot about how they think of their characters. I realized something else about Wufei's name. When you have fei and his last name Chang and put them together-it sounds like very! And then it would be weird if his name was fei Chang Wu. It's like very five. Lol, weird ramblings! I really appreciate the review though! I hope you continue to read!  
  
Lil-loud- Hi! I emailed you chapter fourteen like a few days back. I hope it got to you all right. All those positive comments made my day! Thank you so much for sharing them with me! I hope you can get to this chapter this time, and hopefully, you'll enjoy what you read, too!  
  
Saturn- Hi! I'm so glad that you like where this is going! I had this all somewhat planned out in my mind, and I finally got to put it down on paper. It gets more interesting, believe me. I don't want to spoil it, so I'll just leave it at that. Good luck on your fics! I'll have to read some of them when I have time. Marching band starts next week... And you know what? I have no ride home! Mr. Niemiec hasn't replied to my email yet. Hopefully I can guilt someone into taking me home to my lovely computer. Wow. A die-hard 1xR fan with the same name as me? That's interesting. At first I was into 1xR stuff because well I pretty much never saw GW, and all the web sites I went to find information on it all talked about the "disappointment of fans when Heero and Relena just walked away from each other after the EW." What a load of bs... I mean not that I'm "against" 1xR, but haven't they noticed that 1x2 is way more popular? Then I saw some fics on this site that really caught my attention. They were like "Heero and Duo Takes Their Daughter to the Carnival." I was like aren't they both guys? How do they have a daughter (unless adopted)? I don't remember which, but I finally got into 1x2 and fell in love with it. Jeez I rambled... Thanks for answering the poll and everything else!  
  
Baka-sama- Hi! Thank you so very much for the comments and the answer to my poll! I think I'll post the results after I'm done with this. I'll continue that poll in case anyone else wants to vote on it that hasn't already. I'm also going to ask people what a new fic should be because I have no idea. Thanks again!  
  
Loz- Hey! Merci for the great review and answering my poll! Oh and the comments, too! Lol, yeah, I think he would be. He didn't read any of it, right? I remember physics... Newton's Laws of Motion... An object in motion will stay in motion, and an object at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon by an outside force. When a force is applied on an object, that object will give an equal and opposite force... And all that fun stuff. I preferred chemistry actually even though I got that whiff of ammonia. I love the saying on the T-shirt. Wuffie is so lovable though!  
  
Lady Dragon- Hi! I think you missed chapter fifteen, and yes the intruder is most definitely Chang. I hope you continue to read this fic!  
  
Nile- Kool name! I must come across as a really hyper person to you since you seemed so calm explaining the ice cream flavors... Ah well, I'm just a happy child. I think I can tone it down. Anyway, thank you very much for the answer to the poll. Otherwise I have no idea what you thought about my fic, so I can't exactly saying anything about that. I hope you liked it, though! Well I think your choices were very interesting, and the explanation was well thought out and everything. Thanks again!  
  
Nanashi- Is it almost over? Lol, I mean... I'm here already so soon? Actually it is surprising how fast I went through these. I guess I'm enjoying myself! I think I have like three more to go. And the bittersweet or happy ending wasn't for this fic actually. I had an idea about doing the spin off of Romeo and Juliet, and the question was directed at that. Yes, I think this does deserve a happy ending. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter and will like POW's future!  
  
Nanaki- Okay, answering this one will make me hyper again! Thank you so much for the review and all the comments! You seem to really like Wufei! I think his scowl and everything else is so lovable... Don't worry about the ending! I don't know how people got the idea I was talking about the ending to POW when I was talking about a fic idea! This will have a happy ending, I promise! I'll add some scenes in there that kind of hint that Wufei's jealous. I just want people to be able to take it in a friendly or more than friendly way. Your perspective is your reality after all! Good luck on trying to marry Wufei!  
  
Lokogato- Hey! Thank you very much for the review and comments! Those are a lot of adjectives... I'm so happy that you like it so much! Yes, marching band starts tomorrow... And then band camp is the week after that. I have no ride home... That's not kool. My mom can take me to the 5-9 practices, but I need to get a ride home after that. And then 1-8 she can't take me there or bring me home. 8-6 she can take me there, just not home. I'm in trouble I think... Thanks for wishing me luck! I'll need it.  
  
Shinigami's Voice- Hey! Thank you so very much for the review, answers to poll, and comments! So far, I think most people think Heero is vanilla. It's plain, boring and just there, but still yummy! I personally like vanilla a lot. And I love my Heero, so yay! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one. Oh yeah! Guess whose back? If anyone gets this wrong, they would be incredibly dense. Of course there are probably exceptions, but that's ok!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poll!!!  
  
The ice cream poll will be continuing until I finish this fic, probably. It's... what flavor of ice cream would best fit each of the G boys?  
  
New!!!  
  
If it isn't too much of a hassle, I have fic ideas on my profile, and if anyone wants to tell me which one they think I should write, I would love a response!  
  
Also!!!  
  
If you could marry anyone on GW, who would it be?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Results...  
  
I'll post the results after the last chapter (ice cream/marriage poll). And no, I don't know how long this is going to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter is over! Haha! Guess whose back? I would really love a review and response to the polls! 


	17. Teaser

Note: Hi, everyone! It's me again! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for just this teaser. I've been busy, and I will be extremely busy for around another week before everything kind of settles down. If you want to know everything, just go on my profile. This is going to be JUST A TEASER!! As much as I feel bad for doing this, I figured I should leave less of a cliffhanger and give you what I've managed to scrape out in the past days. I appreciate all my reviews. I'll try my, very, very best to do the best I can on the rest of the chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing. Pairings are 1+2+1, possible 3+4+3 in the rest of the story, and I think that's it. I would be very grateful for a review, but since I can't get the whole chapter out, I don't really expect any.  
  
Chapter Seventeen Teaser  
  
Surreptitious shadows danced across the earth and trees, cast by a pair of dark, raven wings. And glowing, emerald eyes gleamed almost sinisterly, spying on potential prey. Even in the brilliance of the afternoon sun, the large machine crafted out of pure gundanium alloy seemed to radiate vibes of exactly how it looked, morbid and simply dark. A promise of death clung closely to the mobile suit, hugging it like a second skin, and perhaps it was. It was the pilot inside was the one that had captured most interest however. Dark lilac glimmered lowly in the dim light of the gundam, determined, and the same, merciless glint skimmed the surface warningly, hid behind a façade of a smile. All the while, his long, chestnut tresses with streaks of dark gold gliding through varying shades of brown was gathered and twisted into a lengthy, four-part braid, swinging well past his waist.  
  
"Hey guys!" not resisting the evil smirk sweeping comfortably across his lips, Duo gazed knowingly at the four. 'Oh what they must be thinking about right now.' The same, smooth tenor sounded again, "Didn't think I was going to miss out on some fun, didja?"  
  
"Duo..." the Japanese pilot remained impassive as he utter the single term in an emotionless voice. As much as Heero had expected the braided baka to be a gundam pilot, shock still unwilling flooded his through his veins at that point, nearly causing him to freeze right before a battle. Frosty blue eyes flashed, "You're on time."  
  
The others watched in uncomfortable astonishment as the pair of close "friends" met each other as soldiers and allies. 'Even though this seems like a real conversation, whatever they say to each other seems to have a completely different meaning behind empty words. Duo was the person in Heero's gundam earlier!'  
  
"Well, if we're through with introductions, I believe that there's some Ozzies with some death wishes we need to grant," with the familiar smirk placidly set on his lips, the braided youth prepared himself for battle both mentally and physically. 'Ruthless. We are ruthless in battle.' And the combat commenced fiercely as the first casualties' screams pierced the air.  
  
Deathscythe slipped into the foliage in waiting, acutely observing the battle scene for an opportunity to strike. 'Destroy as much as you can while watching the backs of the other pilots. Provide distractions.' Heavy artillery fire sounded in the atmosphere, and the silence that was there before it disappeared. The peace was gone, and so were the boys that were fooling around and joking.  
  
As best as a large gundam could, it hid in the dank shade of trees, lying in wait. With the added security of hyper jammers incasing the advanced, mobile suit, Deathscythe could easily destroy without the enemy's notice before it was too late. And Duo remembered so clearly the oppression his home was in when he was so young; he remembered everything about his brief brush with a childhood. 'No more, Heero. I won't let them win. I've found you again, and I'm fighting right besides everyone; we are protecting each other.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll reply to all of the reviews when I get this whole chapter done. I kind of have either marching band or camping tomorrow, so I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Again, I feel so bad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm really, really sorry about this, guys. I know it was extremely, extremely short, but again, I've been so busy lately and well... I hope you guys will still continue to read this fic. Just give me some time, and I promise I'll make it up to you! 


	18. Another Perspective

Note: Whoohoo! Guess whose back??? Me! Band camp was Hell, but that's okay! I survived, and I'm here. I'm also so incredibly sorry for not being able to update for so long! It's my birthday today actually! I decided to give you all this present! I don't know how to make it up to you, so suggest something! That's a lot of exclamation points! Alright. I'm calm-not clam, calm. And I just disproved that entire statement. School starts tomorrow, and I am beat. I hope this was worth the wait! I do not own Gundam Wing, and you're an idiot if you think I do, no offense. The pairings are 1+2+1, 3+4+3 (officially!), and tell me what you think about Wufei! His love life is a mystery at this point. Oh well, enjoy the chapter! I would love a review!  
  
By the way. Shinigami ga jigoku kara mai modette kita ze! That means The God of Death has returned from Hell (in Japanese)!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Surreptitious shadows danced across the earth and trees, cast by a pair of dark, raven wings. And glowing, emerald eyes gleamed almost sinisterly, spying on potential prey. Even in the brilliance of the afternoon sun, the large machine crafted out of pure gundanium alloy seemed to radiate vibes of exactly how it looked, morbid and simply dark. A promise of death clung closely to the mobile suit, hugging it like a second skin, and perhaps it was. It was the pilot inside was the one that had captured most interest however. Dark lilac glimmered lowly in the dim light of the gundam, determined, and the same, merciless glint skimmed the surface warningly, hid behind a façade of a smile. All the while, his long, chestnut tresses with streaks of dark gold gliding through varying shades of brown was gathered and twisted into a lengthy, four-part braid, swinging well past his waist.  
  
"Hey guys!" not resisting the evil smirk sweeping comfortably across his lips, Duo gazed knowingly at the four. 'Oh what they must be thinking about right now.' The same, smooth tenor sounded again, "Didn't think I was going to miss out on some fun, didja?"  
  
"Duo." the Japanese pilot remained impassive as he utter the single term in an emotionless voice. As much as Heero had expected the braided baka to be a gundam pilot, shock still unwilling flooded his through his veins at that point, nearly causing him to freeze right before a battle. Frosty blue eyes flashed, "You're on time."  
  
The others watched in uncomfortable astonishment as the pair of close "friends" met each other as soldiers and allies. 'Even though this seems like a real conversation, whatever they say to each other seems to have a completely different meaning behind empty words. Duo was the person in Heero's gundam earlier!'  
  
"Well, if we're through with introductions, I believe that there's some Ozzies with some death wishes we need to grant," with the familiar smirk placidly set on his lips, the braided youth prepared himself for battle both mentally and physically. 'Ruthless... We are ruthless in battle.' And the combat commenced fiercely as the first casualties' screams pierced the air.  
  
Deathscythe slipped into the foliage in waiting, acutely observing the battle scene for an opportunity to strike. 'Destroy as much as you can while watching the backs of the other pilots. Provide distractions.' Heavy artillery fire sounded in the atmosphere, and the silence that was there before it disappeared. The peace was gone, and so were the boys that were fooling around and joking.  
  
As best as a large gundam could, it hid in the dank shade of trees, lying in wait. With the added security of hyper jammers incasing the advanced, mobile suit, Deathscythe could easily destroy without the enemy's notice before it was too late. And Duo remembered so clearly the oppression his home was in when he was so young; he remembered everything about his brief brush with a childhood. 'No more, Heero. I won't let them win. I've found you again, and I'm fighting right besides everyone; we are protecting each other.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oz soldier's point of view.  
  
And so another battle begins with those gundam pilots. This time something is definitely different though because this time-I would be fighting against them. I have never known anyone to survive a brutal attack, left with broken pieces to face the consequences. The only faint rumors murmured around about a survivor was when they lost, or if they were not actually in mobile suits. Sometimes I entertain myself with the fact that they aren't human just fighting machines crafted to wreak havoc on our peace.  
  
While I genuinely believe in our cause, the most reason for me to be part of the war is the thought of family behind. I wonder if those have ever had to suffer like I had. And I wonder if they can feel anything at all. Coming from a poor home, the only things I were blessed with was a loving family. We had to get by somehow, surviving by each day. I appreciate a caring family more than I would all the wealth in the world. Maybe those pilots never had one, never experienced love, and maybe that's why they have chosen to destroy the lives of others. I can't imagine an enemy so ruthless could actually be human.  
  
I decided to join our forces and contribute in what little way possible for ultimate peace. I send most of my money home to help support my parents and siblings. In the end, I wouldn't mind which side wins out as long as there's freedom and peace. And so I watch everything happen before me along the sidelines because I won't actually participate in that physical strife. Still, this battle could be my last.  
  
Fighting is a chore. Even my commander agrees, and I can see it in his weary eyes that he really does not expect victory. I caught a brief glimpse of dark brown eyes glittering a few minutes earlier. They seemed to shine with-hope? Something was up, and something wasn't right. The good news was our side was the ones that had planned it.  
  
What was my job really? I was told I would be in intelligence for the remainder of the wars, trying to figure out and thwart enemy interference before it was too late. In a sense, I had fought with these men before only miles away. Their systems were far to complex for any hacker or warrant officer sent on the case. Essentially, my job is to just sit around helplessly and watch soldiers fall and be forgotten in twisted carcasses strewn about the field. Mirthless humor...  
  
I see those large mobile suits now, just beyond the horizon. They are symbols of death in my opinion. Clacking fingertips ceased to utter a noise, and I could have sworn that I had saw those around me doing the same, staring transfixed at them. To myself, it was the first time I had ever wondered about them, what they looked like, their ages, personalities. Why now? Maybe it's because they are all together this time, and it just seems to fit perfectly. And it just looks so-right.  
  
Eyes solely fixated at the grim sight, my fingers flitted about the keyboard, pretending to do the work I was hired for. It wasn't until the sound of teenage voices flooding the room that I became aware of the computer in front of me. There was surprisingly no one else around in the entire lab area, only me and around fifty computers. Who was talking then? Startled eyes suddenly registered the monitor screen, displaying in full view pilots. But they're just babies! Why are they piloting mobile suits?  
  
It was only after I heard the braided boy's words that I realized that they were the enemies that were considered so dangerous. But they're just babies! The face of evil so vividly painted in my mind dispersed with immediacy as I stared transfixed at them. Calling my commander crossed my mind hazily, but I didn't want to. It was like a motherly sense had crept up on me, and I had a desire to protect those children. Society has had to resort to using mere children to fight a war they shouldn't even understand. That thought angered me. Even so, they were the enemy, and I should not want to protect them.  
  
They eyes spoke a completely different story, and I noticed it only now. Weary of battle, bloodshed, they had already seen too much in their short lives and more than most in ten lifetimes. And I realize dumbly that they had seen it all. The soldiers in the Oz confederation had only experienced battle for those few moments before dying. And those gundam pilots had seen it all. I wonder if they feel guilty for the deaths that they have caused. Did they ever have nightmares? I know I would. I can't imagine or bear the thought of obliterating life, so how could they continue to do so?  
  
The smallest trace of guilt lined those intense violet orbs, and I felt myself drawn in amazement towards the young, braided teenager dressed in black. He was the only one out of the group that seemed remotely normal, acted his age. Battle hadn't begun yet, and somehow I was waiting for a change in his attitude once it had commenced. I felt excited and anxious to see the fighting from their point of view. How different would it be? They were supposably the best of the best pilots in the universe. Surprising how easily we can be defeated by boys.  
  
My attention turned to the Japanese teenager, and involuntarily I shuddered at his icy eyes. They were an exquisite shade of dark blue, cold but beautiful, and I wondered if my previous thoughts were true. Are they human? They must be because otherwise that Japanese boy wouldn't have something to hide beneath the ice. I don't know how many times I can recall when I witness a broken soldier, and their eyes were so empty, hollow. It frightened me to think that you can loose all hope and feeling like that. That's what war can do to someone, and yet we push on to fight, to continue this massacre of humanity and not just life. I pray to whatever God is up there that I will not have to become that way, nor anyone else.  
  
Dark brown spikes messily hid parts of his face, looking perfectly tousled perhaps in movement, wind, or both. In surprise I saw the small glance he shot to the braided boy when he thought no one was looking. His eyes just seemed to soften in the tiniest way, and some emotion seeped through the crack of ice. I smiled softly in amazement and wondered exactly how close the two boys were. I'm not even sure they know yet. In my heart I hoped that they would find out before it was too late. And in my subconscious there was a miniscule spark of hope that they would prevail in the battle.  
  
My gaze caught the Chinese boy in another gundam. Obsidian eyes peered at the two others knowingly, and his black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, resting at the nape of his neck. I pondered how much he knew about the Japanese and American's relationship, perhaps more than they knew. His glance broke and locked on the battle ready to begin, fists gripping the controls tighter. The grimace was plain in his eyes, but duty called. He didn't want to kill...  
  
A pair of aquamarine eyes stared in affliction at the looming swarms of mecha nearing the five. I heard him murmured the words, "Allah forgive me," so quietly, and his eyes closed momentarily.almost as if pain was overwhelming him. He turned to face the final kid out of the whole group. Emerald eyes softened, and at the same time, a fierce sense of protectiveness flooded the depths. I could almost see the invisible set of arms reaching out to embrace the Arabic, and hear the silent words of comfort being whispered. And I suddenly knew that they were more than merely good friends. I could see their love, feel it. I think it gave everyone a sense of serenity at such a chaotic moment.  
  
And so the fighting began, and those boys disappeared from existence. In their stead were five men, skilled in every which way to be gundam pilots. I wondered what they had to go through to achieve their level in skill because it far surpassed any I have ever seen. If this weren't real life, it would have made the most compelling story. Watching things from a damn computer screen often made it seem false, and it only nurtured my fantasy that there was no war. If only that were true.  
  
My old thoughts returned with fervor; I could see the enjoyment in battle from them. I suppose it's only human, right? After all, how many times have we experienced bloodlust? The braided one called himself the God of Death, and I couldn't see why until the first kill of the night. They could very well have been adults trapped in a child's body, and it became more and more of a possibility with each, passing second. It wasn't until danger lurked around the corner that I had been surprised yet again. I marveled at their incredibly abilities.especially the Japanese youth's. The way he moved perfectly in sync with the large mecha. His reactions were almost faster than his gundam itself... What had they gone through to achieve this? I saw him fight without passion, nothing skimming across his youthful face. And yet sometimes I can see a glimmer of darkness flash in his eyes, but mostly it was just blank. He didn't even flinch when he was in some kind of trepidation.  
  
There was a weak spot in his defenses, or it could have been just too much to handle, I'm not sure. Either way I could nearly fell his gundam jolt from impact. Another mobile suit had managed to land a blow. Both pilot and mecha were okay except for the small trickle of blood progressing down the Japanese boy's face. I heard a quiet curse he had muttered under his breath, intended for himself, "Kuso," he had muttered softly.  
  
Suddenly the vid-screen in the boy's gundam turned on, revealing the braided American I had noticed earlier. Though the maniacal grin stretched across his boyish features, concern was clear in the amethyst gaze. And I watched in sudden interest, attention focused on the odd pair. "Hey, Heero!" he greeted. So that was his name... "You okay there?"  
  
"I'm fine, 02," Heero had emphasized the other's obvious code name while speaking in otherwise monotone. 'Why so concerned, 02?'  
  
"Yeah from that blood coming out of your face I'd say you're just peachy keen," sarcasm dripped on every syllable of his sentence. 'Because you're my friend... Duh!'  
  
I don't know what it was, but I started to encrypt my own words in from theirs. From subtle body language (I'm a wanna-be psychiatrist, did I mention?) it seemed more like the real words they wanted to say. I don't understand why it would be so hard to simply put it in that way. Maybe there were simply unwritten rules of conduct. I noticed those flickered glances and changes in their eyes, and it became almost fun to figure it all out. Maybe by the end, I'd figured out their relationship. Then if I could, I would have given them a piece of my mind whether they wanted to hear it or not. Don't they understand that this is a war? That they could be dead the next second? If anything, they should be more open instead of so extremely, painfully careful. Would it be so bad? Ugh, men...  
  
My attention returned to the exchange of words on hand, "Just a cut, nothing major," nonchalantly, Heero responded. 'I am just "peachy keen." Baka.'  
  
"Sure!" the braided pilot joked, "I just hope you don't get it all over your precious laptop or something." 'It takes one to know one.' he seemed to whistle innocently before ruining the effect with another one of those smirks.  
  
'So you admit it?' the Japanese youth pointed out from observation.  
  
'As long as you do,' shrugged the boy with dark lilac eyes, smiling slightly even at that.  
  
Somehow I thought a "hn" grunt would suit this Heero well. 'If we were both idiots, neither of us would realize it.'  
  
'How would you know how idiots think?' the braided boy quipped, merriment shimmering in his eyes.  
  
'We "smart people" study you,' the dark-haired one retorted. 'Goodbye, 02, and use this for real emergencies.'  
  
'Is flicking you off considered an emergency?' he inquired hopefully, laughing at the annoyed expression crossing the other's face.  
  
I saw this Heero person turn off his vid-screen, and the image of the joker dissipated from his gundam, but by the expression that had crept on his face, surely not his mind or was it heart? I found myself smiling in soft wonder again, daring to hope because I'm a romantic at heart. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, fantasying about the enemies' lives. After all, it should only matter if we won or not.  
  
Their brutal attacks were once again met with almost zero resistance on our parts. These boys were more than good, and I couldn't help but speculate what their limits were. It wasn't until I had seen the true face of those pilots that those questions entered my mind. And as pathetic as it was to say it, those mere children were far more mature than so many I had known and perhaps even me. While continuous thoughts ran through my mind, I still watched the battle with a keen interest. Part of me was amazed, enraptured by the fluid movements of mecha, the explosions, and it really did seem only like a movie. Emotions were on high as I watched my comrades fall and the purpose and determination shining in the eyes of those that handed them their deaths.  
  
This movie however was overwhelming, so sad, miserable, real. I could hear the last screams dispersing in the air, shrieking in fear and horror more than pain. The intercom crackled with thousands upon thousands of cries and protests, shouting commands. All along I could only think of how hopeless this battle was. How could those men out there just die like that? It was like their lives never really amounted to anything. And no matter how much they tried, how much they trained-those pilots would always best them. Some tried to jump out of their mobile suit before doom had befallen them, and yet most only landed in a mangled corpse of flesh and bone, sprawled and convulsing on the Earth. All along it was right outside my window, and it hit me then that in a short while I would probably become like them. Color drained from my face. I would be forgotten with the rest of them. What kind of death is this? Is there any justice?  
  
Despair filled me to the brim, more than it has in any past battle, and a cruel smile touched my lips as I thought of my ignorance just a year ago. I had never known what war was about, and it was more terrible than anyone could ever imagine. How can there be peace after we have seen this much? How? When I know every scream is forever engraved in my damn memory, and I can't forget it! If I do...history WILL repeat itself. No, I can't let this misery be repeated ever again. But peace cannot exist without war. As easy as it is to say this, it's definitely not so easy to live through it even once. I pray to whatever God is left out there to stop this suffering from happening again, to our children, grandchildren, and the people after us. How can we stop it? As a society, we are too afraid to tell them the truth, to protect them. Innocence is rarer these days, but I supposed everything has a downside.  
  
I have never had to kill anyone, and I still don't understand how anyone could. And my gaze is once again glued to those boys. For the pilot called 02, he was cackling, feeling a thrill from the rush of battle that I didn't understand. He enjoyed the fight, didn't he? He called himself Death. A fresh wave of fury washed over me, and I wondered for the fiftieth time how they could enjoy killing. And so blinded by my anger, I didn't see the small trace of pain, the wisp of sorrow and loneness I knew too well in his eyes. Are soldiers any better than murderers? It was what they were. Soldier was just a sugarcoated title for those killers. And I really did want to hate them. And I almost succeeded, too, if it not for the scene I had witness the next moment.  
  
My hand clasped against my mouth, muffling a gasp of disbelief, and my eyes widened in horror even as my mind registered that this was a *good* thing. A Taurus had somehow managed to slip into the foliage seemingly unnoticed by the pilot of the gundam, Heero. I could see the steady beam cannoning being aimed at the Japanese youth, the one that had the capability to cripple a gundam. One shot was enough to stun the boy. And the rest would finish it. He had fell into a trap, and I was pretty sure he was aware of it, too. Why then?! Why did he knowingly go to fight in an area that he knew was a trap? Was he suicidal? He could die! I heard the braided American utter a cry of protest that went unheeded. After the lone shout, three more simultaneously joined in to shriek his name after realizing what had happened. It was too late... There was no going back now.  
  
From the look of steely determination on his face, the boy didn't care. He was set to do what he had to do. And I was stunned by such courage in a conviction, his selfless act. Who could have expected a mere child to be more selfless than all of our soldiers? Didn't he have a family? Didn't he have anything to live for? And I saw his last glance over to the violet-eyed Shinigami, but there was no hesitation.  
  
"Dumbshit pilot!" 02 had screamed. "Hang on," he muttered, and those cobalt eyes hardened. I saw the effort he put into it, rapidly switching gears, thrusting his controls with one, singular thought set on his mind. And I felt trapped, not knowing what I should hope for.  
  
Suddenly I saw the most unexpected thing. The braided teenager had managed to muster enough strength in his gundam's scythe to relocate a surprised Leo directly in front of the blast, utilizing the staff as if it were a baseball bat. It hit full on, and yet the pilot was still smart enough to know the total after effects of such a powerful beam to allow the remaining energy to hit his most defensive side. He grunted in strain, arms hurting from the difficult maneuver, but he had accomplished his goal, and his eyes shut momentarily in relief, catching his breath. His gundam shuddered from impact but quickly recharged from the shock and rushed over to the Arabian's own mecha, whom was helping Heero.  
  
He panted heavily, fully subjecting the Japanese to his glare under jagged, brown bangs, "Yuy..." he spoke in a low, warning voice, "you are so god damned stupid!" before stalking off to fight the remaining battle.  
  
I had never seen anyone so angry, but the relief still remained in his eyes. Moments before his desperate last-straw attempt, I could see the ghastly white painting over his heart-shaped face, and the looming shadow of fear haunting dark lilac. A more subtle reaction startled Heero's own features as well when he had seen what the baka was prepared to do. I suppose to a guy like him, it was much more than what it seemed to be. Shocked, pure and simple, edged his face, laced his eyes, mouth slightly agape. I think they are both insane. Yet the altruistic acts were so sweet, only making me wonder more. And by seeing them as vulnerable, I finally realized then that they were as much a victim of war as we were.  
  
There are no winners in war, and everyone has to be a victim to something. It was a sad truth, and this was an even sadder world. How much could these wars affect Earth? Would it change at all? Then all of this pain would have been for absolutely nothing. I pushed those rueful thoughts out of my mind, hoping to just concentrate on the present, live for however long I can.  
  
It seemed like one of the gundams, piloted by the guy with gravity defying hair, had ran out ammunition. Perplexed eyes observed him discard his beam in his left hand, instead began to use the knife instead. His grace even in a large mecha such as this was more than noticeable. I watched in awe as he pulled a complicated flip in the air, avoiding an attempted blow and landing in the perfect place to kill the pilot that dared to try it.  
  
"How are you holding up," the blonde Arabic suddenly appeared on his intercom, and I saw the young pilot smile faintly.  
  
"90% complete with the mission, no ammo, all engines in check, minor burns on left," he reported in a quiet voice, emerald eyes intently focused on the other boy's face.  
  
The blonde smiled lightly at his response, "I meant you...Trowa..." His name was said in affection, and it made me smile just a little to watch the pair that was actually seizing the day, carpe diem. I could only wish for the best of luck to them. Being able to find happiness these days is rare, and this enemy deserved some, too. What kind of a childhood would a soldier experience anyhow?  
  
And I saw those orbs light up in surprise, the good kind, "I'm fine, just fine," I could almost hear the "now" being added after it.  
  
My thoughts were confirmed as I saw a slight blush rise to his cheeks. "Good to hear," he smiled again. "Good luck with the rest of it."  
  
"Same to you, Quatre," the soldier replied before the image flickered off.  
  
The almost laughable thing about it was that while they had spoken, both had been able to fight automatically, fending off and destroying mobile suits. They were more than just good soldiers; they were truly the best of the best, and I had yet to see any pilot able to match their skills with the exception of each other. It wasn't until I looked at the clock that I realized how long this battle had been. Hours of time had past, and I could see very few of our mobile suits still alive from the brutal retaliation. This fight was no different than any other. But it was only then that in my mind flashed the glint in my commander's eyes. And I froze right then and there as I heard a cold voice behind me.  
  
"Are those the gundam pilots?" in his quiet, smooth voice, I turned around to face none other than Treize Khushrenada himself... He gave me a chilling smile accompanied with a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews- Lora-Helen- Hey, girl! I'm glad you're all caught up on my fic now, and I hope you'll get to read this part soon. Those were some wonderful compliments I got from you! I'm still so surprised and flattered to hear/see them! I'm so tired right now, so I hope you don't mind if I make this a little shorter than intended. I must get this out before the end of the day! I'll be sure to check out chapter two of your fic tomorrow!  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes- Hey! I'm so glad you're still reading this! I'm really happy today because it's finally my birthday. Isn't that great? I'll get to eat cake tonight. Anyway, thank you so much for the review! And even if it's just to let me know you're still reading, very appreciated. That way I'll know I didn't do something wrong. And any review, is a special review! I started a new fic called The Ladies' Man. Initially, this was top priority, but I got more inspiration for that, so that went up first. And plus, it's way shorter. Yes, I have some interesting ways of rebuilding his name. I just realized that I love him so much because he IS a bastard. It's fun to tease him that way! Of course you know how he is on the inside. The reason I have them cussing in Japanese is pretty much the same reason I do it. I mean you've heard people say ciao and stuff when they're not Italian or French. And you know we throw around common words here or there in another language, so I thought they should be able to do that, too! Busy band time is over! School starts tomorrow though. And I'm done ^_^  
  
Shinigami's Voice- Hi! How are you? No more busy band time ^_^ Thank you so much for understanding because I don't like the pressure one bit. The good thing about band camp is I got inspiration. Oh yes... It was for another fic, but that's okay. On my canoeing thing I got weird inspiration, too. Hmm, maybe I can incorporate! It's no problem about adding the description. In fact I thought it would be a good idea, and when you said it, I decided to go for it! And don't worry, I'll have Heero remember everything. As soon as I can figure out what's going on that is. Jk, jk. I'm not sure how I want to end this, but I'll probably figure it out when I get there. Maybe I'll write a sequel of kind of just after peace happened, and tell everyone how the pilots ended up, and how they got there. It's going to be probably long, knowing me. Thanks a lot for the great review!  
  
Eliza Blaine- Hey! Thanks so much for giving me a review! Death threats??? That's harsh, but I suppose I deserve it anyway for leaving it at that for so long. Thanks for all the encouragement! Now that I'm really getting into this fic, chapters will definitely be coming out faster even with my other fic. Ha, if "Duo" finds out about that one, I'm dead. I don't want to say his real name because it just seems safer this way. If you keep on reading, I'll keep on writing! That goes for pretty much everyone though. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Chibi-akuma- Hi! Thank you so much for continuing to read and the review. I'm surprised people have actually stuck with this, but I'm also really happy that they did. I'm sorry that's all you had to find! You have no idea what kind of HELL band camp was for us. *shudders at thought* The good thing is that my lips are no longer sunburned. My arms hurt from last night, but that's okay. I just found out that our marching band style is more military than anything else O.O Scary thought, ne?  
  
Ms. Trunks- Sorry you had to wait so long! That goes for everyone. I felt so bad all during practice and such. It's my birthday today, so I thought I would give everyone a "gift" with an update on my fic! In celebration of turning a year older of course! It's weird but kool at the same time. Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa- Hey! Wow! Thank you so much for two, whole reviews! I feel so special. I love how long they are, too, gives me lots of things to read. And thanks for understanding how things go. That's life for you I guess. I play the thing-the thing with the bell-it's silver...um...small, brass thing...trumpet? Okay, I am soooo done! I'm kind of sick of band right now because I've been doing it so much lately. I even DREAM it! Isn't that pathetic? It's so kool that you were in marching band, too. I love it. My arms hurt at the moment, but that's okay. If you're interested, I'll have some of the band camp/general stories in my new fic TLM. It's going to be a fun one. School starts tomorrow, and I can't believe. Where did summer go??? Yeah, I know what you mean about leaving it off right before a battle. It sucks... But because I was short on time and was about to fall over, I had to make do with what I had. And plus, it was going to switch to someone else's point of view. I just threw that in there, if you can't tell. I thought it would be fun, and I have more planned. I know what you're thinking though, ANOTHER cliffhanger??? Well... if I made continued it, it would go on for a few more pages I think, and you guys had to wait long enough. The Japanese part, I'll explain on the top note. More than one person didn't understand it. I should have translated. Just, it's one of his quotes, you know. You want to post me??? That is so awesome! Of course you can! In fact, that would be an honor. Very nice ending sequence... That was amusing, but I hope you're okay. I think I communicate with people in reviews and answers than I do in email. Speaking of which, that mailing list joke, you were so reading my mind!  
  
Lokogato- Hey! Wow, the best fic in the world? Don't you think that's an exaggeration? Well I do, but thank you so much for thinking that! I feel like a good writer thanks to all of you! Now everyone thinks that's what I'm going to do with my life. That's okay though! I have time to think about different options. Thank you so much for the review and everything! And I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Baka-sama- Hi! Lol, oh yeah, that comment about your name. I think it's really cute though. Thanks a lot for the review! Another answer to my poll! Good, people pay attention! I need to start to memorize music, but I have four days, so I'm good! Don't worry, you will not have to wait this long for the next chapter because I'm no longer so busy. Band camp took about forty-six hours out of my week last week, and I don't have band camp for another year. That is if I join. School starts tomorrow though, so that might slow me down. I used to update really fast, when I was writing three page chapters and much less reviews to answer. I mean it was like when I had SotM going at the same time I would alternate, one a day. Anyway thanks again! I hope you like this chapter, too!  
  
Saturn- Hey! You're finally home! That's great. Thank you so much for the reviews! Yeah, I noticed that, too, and I might have to change it later. Thanks for pointing that out! I was so absorbed in Duo that I forgot about Heero's whereabouts (probably the same thing would have happened to Duo). The Japanese phrase thing, sorry, I couldn't resist using it. I'll have a translation up on my top note. Yeah, fan fiction tends to alter show reality. I saw this music video or something from clips from EW, and Relena holding an unconscious Heero sent me shuddering. I was like no, no, no, no, no! If you look at it though, she looks more motherly than anything else. o.O scary thought Duo and Heero just go so much better together, you know? He never even really shows the whole him around her, from what I've seen. I have yet to see him use his sarcastic humor with her. Of course, I'm finally going to see the entire series, so those thoughts may change. But mentally, the picture is just not there. I'll answer the marry question at the very end of this fic. Thanks for coping with my schedule!  
  
Ryoko-onee- Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! It was great to hear all the feedback, and I'm glad you think this is a good fic. I think it'll definitely get more interesting as we go on. What exactly do they have planned for the gundam boys? Why is Treize there (actually I threw him in just to see how Wufei would react and stuff.)? And what exactly was my strange inspiration I got from canoeing eight miles? It'll all come out as this comes along. Wish me luck on my schedule!  
  
Padfootsgal- Hi! Thank you so much for the review! I'm trying to answer these as fast as I can because I want to get it out before the day is over. Hopefully I will. I'm glad you liked the fic! And I'm also glad you're willing to keep up with it. To make it more simple, if you still want to, I'm thinking of starting a mailing list of people that want to know when I update. That way, no more searching around a lot, and people won't be disappointed to find nothing. I'll give details on the bottom.  
  
Kai- Drooling? Wow, that's kind of kool that I can do that! I'm really glad you liked it though! Hopefully more will come. Thanks so much for the reviews! I just love to get and read all of them. The poll answers are great, and I'll have to work on putting up everyone's responses. I love how you ended that one review, very interesting!  
  
Diane- Hi! Thanks a lot for giving me those wonderful reviews! I hope you liked the rest of the chapter. I know, I just threw that in there without so much of a second though. *Sighs* Oh well, it might have been a good thing! Yeah, he'll definitely have a different reaction when they have the time. And the baseball bat thing? Well, that was a spur of the moment thing, too. I'm hoping that even with my lack of updates, people will still read this fic. Thanks for the poll answer and everything else!  
  
Neko Freak- aka :)- Hi! I cannot believe I almost skipped this section! Anyway, thank you so much for the review! I so appreciate it. It really irks me when I lose titles to fanfics I want to keep up with. My mom threw away this nice list I had. I hope you'll still like to read it! I'm getting so sleepy.  
  
Nuwanda- Hey! I'm so glad to get another new reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing my fic! I love 1x2x1 so much, too. You read all of it straight? Wow. I do that sometimes with long fics. It's hard to tear myself away if they're good! I've never really saw much of Gundam Wing either, so don't worry about it. I get really caught up in the fan stuff anyway! It's so kool to hear all those compliments! Well thanks again!  
  
Lady Dragon- Hey! I'm glad you're all caught up now and still reading! And I really hope you don't mind that it took me so long to get this out. Thanks for wishing me luck! Band camp was Hell as usual. What else can one expect, huh? Luckily, as soon as school starts, things will calm down. That's tomorrow actually, and I think it'll be pretty hectic. I'm sure it will calm down eventually. Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
Loz- Hey! It's always great to hear from you! Thanks so much for reviewing and answering the poll question! Truly evil, I like the sound of that! Hehe jk, jk! I hope this was worth the wait! Yeah, they cannot be broken up. Now, OWNING them would be a different story, especially if you can own them all! Thank you also for answering my fic idea question. I've decided to go for TLM first though. I also got ANOTHER idea for a-never mind. I'm sure you must have gotten sick of hearing about my ideas. ^^; Well I really need to finish this before the night is over. Thanks again!  
  
Nanaki- Hi! Yeah, I'm so sorry! I know it was so mean of me, but what else could I have done? I'll keep on working on this, so don't worry about it! I really do hope you continue to read this fic of mine. And I'm glad I'm forgiven. Duo will definitely be kicking some more butt later on! Has fei-baby agreed to marry you yet? I think it would take a lot of persistence for him to agree to marriage. Nice nicknames you have for each other though! Popcorn is yummy. And oh my gosh, another cliffhanger! You must really not like me now. I so promise that I'll be faster! Thanks for all those awesome comments! The rating scale is so cute! Well I have to get to finishing this.  
  
No name- Hey! You're still here! And yeah, I love Duo surprise moments, too. I hope you'll be continuing to read this little (okay, maybe not *little* per say...) fic. And I really hope you liked this chapter, if you're still here! That goes for everyone, by the way. Thank you for the review!  
  
ObSeSsIvE-cOmPuLsIvE-666- Hey! I'm so glad you're still into this fic! It must have sucked not being able to get on the internet. I would have probably died. And I'm also glad you're so into 1x2x1! Have you read any good fics lately? I hope so. And I hope you'll still read this one. I'll keep on going until the end! I have my head swimming in fic ideas. There's no way I'll juggle all of them at the same time. Even two is probably too much for lil, o' me. Anyway thank you so much for the review! And I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
LB- Hey! Don't worry about checking up on this fic. I'm lucky enough to get this many readers! I sure hope I won't lose any of them because I love you all. And I know EXACTLY what you mean about Wufei in those fics. In general, he doesn't seem like a very sane person in any fic! I mean insane Wufei *is* fun, but sometimes sanity can be refreshing. I'll definitely post my answers up on the end of the fic, along with the rest of replies to reviews. Not everyone leaves me an email address I can contact them with so! And I feel so special you wondered about me! Well thank you so much for the awesome review. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Chibiukyou- Hi! I'm really hyper now for no apparent reason, and I hope you really don't mind. I'm talking to one of my friends about my new fic, and no, this isn't promotion. He's telling me it's really good. Yay! Weird things happen to your mind at band camp. Either way, it's working to my advantage, so long as I can keep it a secret. ANYWAY *smiles* You wasted sleep on this fic??? Oh my gosh! I feel so special yet again. It's a nice feeling. I'm glad it wasn't for nothing though! Thank you so much for the fabulous review and answering my poll!  
  
Carrie-chan- Hi! Oh a new reviewer! Thank you so much for giving me a review! Another threat? I feel so loved... Actually I kind of do! As strange as that may sound. 1x2 definitely rocks! They are my favorite couple in the whole world, real or not. Pathetic? Who cares?! I always say, if you're going to obsess over something, may as well do it right!  
  
x2Angelofdeath- Hi! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad someone else understands what Wicca is about. I think it's so kool that you live in NY! That must be a really interesting place. I'm still thinking about that fic idea, it's just on hold right now. I do not want to juggle any more fics. It's too hard to keep up with at a halfway decent pace. Well I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read!  
  
LaiN- Hey! Thanks a lot for the review and reply to ice cream poll! It's always great to hear answers on those and reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt so bad for not updating this for so long! The reason I added the teaser up there was to remind everyone what exactly had happened. Thanks again!  
  
Hannya- Thank you so much for reviewing and answering the poll! I'm really glad you liked this story. And I'm hoping you'll like it enough to continue reading? Always nice to see a new screen name on here.  
  
Nanashi- Hi! Thank you so much for the review! I'm thinking you're the same Nanashi that wrote Duo's Dilemma(s). I loved that story. It was so hilarious! I can tell you have an awesome sense of humor, so kudos for you! Seriously! Anyone else that's reading this response, go read that fic if you want a laugh. Thank you for being a loyal fan! I'm getting flowers? Aww, that's so sweet! Those comments were wonderful, and I hope you did enjoy this chapter. I'm going to work on TLM some more later on when I have time. After this I need sleep, lots of it. School will be just peachiful tomorrow.  
  
Phoenix- Hey! Thank you very much for the review! This is the one you should be saying finally for. It took me way to long _ About the Wufei and Duo thing. I only put some of those weird hints up there because someone mentioned they would like to see it that way. I made it really subtle, and there's not really a love triangle. For all you know, Wufei could be thinking about someone else! Your perception is your reality! Since I don't really have a preference for who he's paired with, I'm going to make his "love life" a bit of a mystery. Just having little hints around with different people and let people make their own conclusion to it all. Anyone want to tell me who he should be paired with? Anyway, I think I rambled, again. I hope to see you again!  
  
Christina- Hey thanks for the review! Even though it was nice and short, I still loved it! I hope you continue to read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm done. I'm actually done!! I can't believe I finally did all thirty! I'm so proud of myself now. Anyway, on the bottom I have a very important proposition, so please read! I'm finally able to update. I so hope you liked this chapter. It took me waaaaay too long to get out. School starts tomorrow, and I still need to fix all these things on this chapter. Wish me luck! And it would be great if I got a review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Important!!!!!!  
  
Okay, you guys, I'm starting a "mailing list" of when I update. Each time I update any one of my works, I'll send an email to all, notifying them that I've done something. If you want to be included in this, review or email me with your email address, and I'll be sure to add you on. I doubt anyone would want to be on this list, but hey, just to make your lives easier! That way you won't have to look all the time and find nothing. And you don't have to miss something either. Well, let me know!  
  
Poll!  
  
As you know I've had some polls conducted in the past few chapters, and they are still going on. One of them is what ice cream flavor would each of the GW people be? And! Out of all the characters in GW, whom would you most like to marry? Now, I have a new one.  
  
What instrument would each of the GW people play in band? I know this is more for TLM than anything else, but I figured more people read this one. ^_^  
  
All results will be posted after the last chapter, including my own opinions! 


	19. Run

Note: Alright! I'll make this really quick because I have a lot to do today like any other day. I'm so, so, so, so sorry for such an immensely, long wait for this chapter! My mailing list already got most of this in the email I sent a while back. This may seem short because I don't have the replies to reviews up yet. I have some of them done, but I didn't think it would be too fair to just post those, so it'll have to wait until the next chapter. Today wasn't a very fun day, and I'm left with big tests ahead of me and an interview as major assignments. I have sectionals tomorrow, a game on Friday, and contest on Saturday. To top all of it off my dad is coming tomorrow! _ Sometimes I can't wait for marching band season to be over. I love it anyway. You just have to make sacrifices, and I'm incredibly sorry that you guys have to suffer with me. I don't own Gundam Wing! Pairings: 1+2+1 3+4+3 . . .  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"That was a damn stupid thing to do, Yuy!" Duo growled glaring at the other soldier. Since they had completed the mission with complete success, minus that small mishap, the American had been subjecting Heero to his own brand of death glare. And as soon as the troupe had exited their gundams, the youthful pilot had snarled the phrase to the Prussian eyed boy.  
  
The same pair of dark blue lifted efficiently to meet the sight of a glowering Duo, set ablaze themselves. "Me?" He asked in a voice that seemed more dangerous when the words were spoken so quietly.  
  
"Yeah! Is there anyone else named Yuy that did something incredibly idiotic today?" mocked Duo angrily.  
  
"What about you, 02?" he nearly sneered at the last word.  
  
"What about me?" he asked tiredly, an expression of clear boredom chased his features.  
  
Heero grunted, "Hn," he halted his steps towards the mansion, ignoring the less than subtle, curious stares of the remainder of the pilots. "You were a damn fool yourself," he announced factually. "Don't ever get in the middle of something like that again," he warned darkly.  
  
All of a sudden, a fervent wave swept through the perfect soldier like a tidal wave, he remembered so well the fear clutching him when he saw Duo rush forth to save him. 'Damn! If anything, it should have been the other way around. What am I saying? Why can't he feel afraid? Actually, yeah, it should be the other way around. He should be the weak one, not me. He's acting normal or at least himself when I . When I can't even understand what I'm thinking anymore.'  
  
An incredulous gape dropped from Duo's mouth, and his eyes burned with purple fury. "I saved your ass, Yuy! Don't you ever, ever, fucking tell me it was for nothing. You couldn't have survived if it weren't for me! You would have died! You think you're so per-  
  
The sudden look into those midnight pools stopped the stream of words tumbling from Duo's mouth. His mild tremble ceased, and his dark violet eyes softened. "Shit, Heero . " it came out as a bare whisper. 'He wants it . ' But the other pilot just glanced away with a casual flick of his eyes.  
  
"I can take of myself, Duo," he stated plainly. The braided pilot reached out for his arm only to be brushed off coldly, nearly flinching but in an almost sad way. He faintly heard his name being called as he walked away slowly, up the hill to the mansion, but his mind was elsewhere. "Thanks for letting me know who you are," he called back to him in the same, monotonous voice. No one knew if the Japanese soldier was serious about the last statement.  
  
Shoulders slumped helplessly, Duo watched the other soldier go. 'Nothing will be the same after this, huh?' Not realizing he had spoken those thoughts out loud, the violet-eyed boy sighed loudly. Decision set in his mind he made his own way to the spot in the gardens. 'Since when were things ever the same?' Slowly, he trudged away on the grass, wisps of chestnut ruffling in the breeze. He couldn't enjoy the temperate, summer weather or the spray of stars cast across the sky. His mind was all too intently centered on a certain, cold boy.  
  
Wufei, the less shocked of the three, remaining pilots murmured a silent good luck to whatever their relationship was. 'What do they mean to each other? I asked both and neither seemed to know. I've seen some things tonight I never thought would come out of either pilot.' He turned and had the mutual look in his obsidian pools as did Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Ironically, the silent one was the first to speak aloud, "You know what's going on between them, don't you, Wufei?"  
  
"I know something," the Chinese pilot admitted with some reluctance and a sigh.  
  
"I've never seen Heero act this way," Quatre marveled softly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," the black-haired boy dismissed the question gruffly. "When they find out, they'll tell us." And with those words, he, too, left the group to where his motorcycle laid.  
  
A determined glint lit up aquamarine eyes, causing a slight smile to edge up Quatre's lips, while a worried look glimmered in Trowa's. 'Uh oh . ' Just as the pilot had suspected, the blonde announced cheerfully his plan of action. "Well, I won't have them not get along. Come on!" grabbing the other pilot's hand, he tugged gently for the clown to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Just the way he looked at me . He wants to die doesn't he? If not that, he doesn't care about life anymore. Shit . ' Shoulders hunched forward and arms dangling uselessly at his sides, Duo wasn't looking at the stars. Instead those violet depths were focused solely on something beyond mere reality, shutting at times to recall memories flashing in his mind. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He just felt compelled to be alone; they both needed to be alone.  
  
How many times did he have to screw up before it got it right the first time? Would he ever even accomplish that? 'Why does it have to be me and not the perfect soldier to feel all this? Why the hell does my life need to be even more fucking complicated? Wasn't going into a war and killing people enough? If there is a God, how could he let his children suffer like this? I deserve everything I got, but what about all those people that don't?'  
  
"Just because I know something's true, doesn't make it hurt any less," he muttered quietly under his breath. 'Why me?'  
  
He asked hard questions with answers even more difficult to find much less be accurate. Still, the young soldier tormented his mind with those inquiries almost like a masochistic punishment. He couldn't stop imagining the haunted look in those Prussian eyes, lost, almost as if he had given up on life. There was many things held back by brute force, and the American didn't have the energy to decipher it now.  
  
His slender knuckles grazed against the silky texture of grass as he moved his hand unconsciously. And all of a sudden, the awareness of where his current location was became almost suffocating. 'I kissed him here. Damn! Why the hell did I have to come here of all places?'  
  
Duo would have been more than happy to run from the spot where he and Heero had been so close, not just physically either. Yet - he couldn't tear himself away, eyes riveted on a patch out of many patches of grass only half a foot apart. Finally, the braided youth let out a cry of frustration and threw his entire body on the earth, crushing blades of dewy green. And he began to think, really think about everything that had happened by the hands of fate. Still, he never even thought of feeling something more than mere camaraderie towards his best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A crisp click echoed throughout the halls, seeming obnoxiously loud in the emptiness of the house. Light reluctantly illuminated the corridors, flickering into view the Japanese soldier. His walk was still the same mechanical stride, his eyes were the same shade of navy sapphires, his hair the same unkempt spikes, yet something was different about this boy. Mayhap it was the confusion clouding over subtly over those eyes that weren't so guarded anymore. Or maybe it was the careless way he flung his bag to the floor, hesitating as he stepped back into his room. What was holding him back?  
  
As Heero entered the bare bedroom, he paused momentarily, gazing at the single window installed there with contemplation. He started to walk towards the pane of glass but halted before he took three steps, head lowering in defeat. Quietly he slipped into his chair, opening up his laptop to type up a mission report. His mind was again elsewhere, focusing on a certain, braided baka just beyond the window instead of on the document he was composing. 'Duo is a gundam pilot . ' Thoughts didn't interrupt or interfere with his impeccable precision, but they plagued his mind with no way of shutting them out. 'He saved my life. Why?' The clattering sounds of his keyboard continued onward. 'Why would he care?'  
  
In his mind's eye he could picture the grinning American to the exact detail - hear his voice as it changed tones, looking into those blue violet eyes, feeling the warmth of his body, intake the scent of his hair, the way he walked, everything . . . Heero grimaced as he snapped back to the awareness of reality. 'No!' his training snapped at him sternly. But how long could one avoid the inevitable? The truth was simply that he couldn't stop his thoughts from straying towards the other boy. Whether it should or shouldn't happen, it was happening. The only question was how to handle it all, and that was the truly difficult part.  
  
Human emotions can be strong, and they can definitely be fragile, which they are most of the time. Any wrong move could set off an entirely different result. So which ones are the right choices? Are there even set differences between the two? '/If you saw him right now, what would you want to do on first instinct?/' It was a simple enough question, but why was it so hard to come up with an answer? 'I'm a soldier. Emotions are foreign to me, as they should be.' And yet even the perfect soldier had to admit that the recent events had caused those "alien feelings" to hit too close for comfort. '/What would you do?/'  
  
A silent sigh of frustration, almost bubbling like a low growl and a slender hand roughly raking through thick strands of messy hair followed. Still along came more uncertain movements before the pilot yanked the laptop close to him once more. He sought the machine out like a lifeline for he needed to escape, burying himself in work. Even then, the still immaculate typing seemed laggard and sluggish to Heero. And this time, he fully understood why.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud rumbling roared throughout the deserted, paved path leading out of the forest. And an image of a youthful, Chinese man, perched atop a motorcycle, hunched low to increase speed, slowly peeked into full view. His face wore an intangible expression; one could only guess what was running through his mind as he sped through the curves. Even after a mission that required such physical and mental strain and exertion, leftover energy restlessly crept up. The ride and false stimulation of freedom provided him the release he needed. The Asian man was no fool; he knew that the restlessness would eventually fade, giving in to extreme fatigue. But he wasn't really concerned about it.  
  
'I can handle things as they come.' After Wufei had seen Heero and Duo's strange and confusing relationship, revelations suddenly burst through the fog, yet even more clouds started to appear. 'The more we understand, the more we don't.' It was a philosophy he didn't quite understand until just now, when it was all happening to the ones closest to him. 'Figure it out, Yuy, Maxwell, before you managed to tear our team apart. After today, Nataku knows we need you with us, both of you.'  
  
The traveler let out a loose sigh, the fierce look on his face cracking for that brief moment. Obsidian orbs caught sight of a rather large sign directly in front of it. It read in bright, neon colors: Inn. Bemused by the strange appearance of an inn from out of nowhere, the young man cut a sharp corner, bike riding dangerously low to the now concrete pavement to the entryway. 'I need some solace right now anyway,' he decided and hopped off his motorcycle with the grace of a cat. 'Who calls a motel an inn now anyway?'  
  
He stepped with usual confidence onto the wooden planks of the motel and stared in amazement at what was before him. It was as if he was somehow transported back into time, old rags sounded from a cheerful piano. All around, he witnessed people, soldiers and civilians alike, gathering together in good mirth. The heavy scent of alcohol pungently stung the smoky air. It couldn't have been in any time period of the past. The strange fusion of a western saloon and an inviting inn was just some crazy idea that probably an onna had came up with. He resisted the tempting urged to cough, and through semi-watery eyes, he smiled faintly. 'This is just what I need right now.'  
  
"Excuse me," he addressed the young woman at the counter with her back turned to him.  
  
Her strawberry blonde hair was twisted into two, large curls draping over either of her shoulders. Large blue eyes shined brightly as she confronted Wufei. Fair was her complexion, ruby lips completing the affect. Faint shock shadowed her features, but there was no fear in the cornflower blue depths. 'The Chinese boy! He's a gundam pilot!' Noticing the perplexed and suspicious expression crossing his face, she quickly changed her demeanor in welcome.  
  
"Hi there!" she offered him a sweet smile. "Is there something I can help you out with?"  
  
The strange look remained intact in dark eyes, but his face contorted to a calmer state. "Yes, I would like a room please." With his right hand, the Chinese boy tossed a few coins up into the air, slightly impressed with the ease the woman had caught them with.  
  
"Sure thing! Come on," she beckoned him to follow her lead, "I'll show you the way."  
  
"Thank you," Wufei nodded and trailed after the girl.  
  
She spared him a friendly, backwards glance, "So what brings you here?"  
  
He shrugged, politely pressing his way through the thick throngs of people crowding the inn, "Needed a place to sleep."  
  
She nodded back to him in understanding. "My name is Sally, by the way. What's yours?"  
  
"Wufei," he replied with simplicity as they began to slow down, rounding the last corner. The distractions of the bar were muffled to a miniscule model of what it was earlier.  
  
"Nice to get away from all that noise, isn't it?" she smiled backward, waiting for the guest to catch up with her at the door.  
  
He nodded in agreement, fatigue slightly edging into his movements. Sally seemed to understand exactly what he meant; her eyes glimmered with sympathy and knowing.  
  
"Long night, huh?" her lips curled wryly to one side.  
  
Suppressing a yawn, Wufei could only nod again, "Thank you."  
  
She shot him an unreadable look, "It's nothing. If you ever need anything, just come find me, okay?" 'Anything, Wufei. I mean it.' The blonde slowly meandered away with a short wave after tossing him the key.  
  
His brows furrowed in contemplation, not missing the crispness of the flicks. 'It looks kind of like a salute in some way. Is she in the Alliance? Is she in Oz? Something else?' A low growl rumbled from his stomach, taking his mind off of the strange girl that showed him to the room. With a slight shrug, the boy walked away towards the main area, the sounds roaring laughter heightening with each step.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I smile to hide my tears. I laugh because it's a front. I hide because I'm too afraid. I run to find answers. All I wanted to was to live a normal life. What life threw me was beyond anything my imagination to comprehend. When everything spins out of control, and you know you have underestimated every aspect of your life, what can you do? What I knew suddenly started to change when I first laid eyes on you. I hate you, but then again, how can even hate serve justice to something so cruel? For what you did, for everything it cost me, for everything I've worked for - it all crumbled in one, little moment. Whirred up was my little world, but I still can't find the strength to leave it. Maybe after the realization and shattering of a deluded image, picking up all the pieces, I don't want to go through it all over again. Maybe after realizing all that you mean to me, after knowing how much I really could feel, seeing you for all that you are consciously. All along I had been nurturing a vine, slowly falling with its growth that steadily spun downward. A moment of epiphany - And it's not that I can't live without you . . . just that I don't even want to try.'  
  
Duo jolted awake, startled by the strangest dream, mind still trying to conjure up tidbits and fragments of the words from memory. Billowing strands of grass surrounded him, softly brushing across his skin as if to mock him. All he could think of was the intense set of dark Prussian blue eyes and the boy whom they belonged to. Without so much as an effort, the sleep-dazed pilot matched a name with the face.  
  
"Heero," his dry throat croaked with amazing clarity. And yet through it all, he couldn't recollect his dream.  
  
Rubbing hazy dark lilac eyes, Duo yawned softly, stretching out sore limbs. A chilly wind whistled by him, and he shivered at the biting frost- like feeling. 'I can't stay out there. I need to get inside, but Heero's in there. Damn it, Maxwell! Don't be such a baby!' Cramp muscles squeezed in exertion to rise from his sitting position. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his nice, warm bed, nestling in the thick comforter.  
  
Instead of his anticipated fantasy, a pair of cold, blue eyes confronted his own. "We have to move out, now," Heero stated blankly, unblinking as he stared intently at the other soldier.  
  
"Wha-what?" he asked, startled by the sudden appearance of the Japanese youth.  
  
"Oz is on to us," the other boy stated plainly, and it was all it took for Duo to be scrambling up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the sounds of rustling leaves and tramples on the waves of grass were blatantly heard by all four of the gundam pilots. "Where is Wufei?" hissed Duo in a soft voice.  
  
The quartet was in hiding on the back of a truck, filled with sacks of flour, watching the enemy troops with acute senses. The cramped space forced all to squeeze tightly together, Trowa and Quatre attempting to get into the driver and main passenger seat towards the front. They were the only ones well rested enough to be driving safely. Though Heero had insisted he could complete the task more efficiently, Quatre had impatiently waved the perfect soldier off with unusual haste.  
  
"He left," the Arabic whispered in reply, before wriggling his slim figure through an opening in the tent encasing the carrier of the truck.  
  
Trowa shot a silent signal with a flash of metal, and the remaining pilots projected grenades to where the Oz soldiers were sneaking by. Pulling the pin roughly with his teeth, Duo's gaze caught Heero's, and for a brief moment, he froze before snapping back to the present situation. The last bomb soared through the air, and detonated with a satisfying boom. 'There's no time to be uncomfortable now!' And the task completed, the pilots sped away, leaving behind a trail of dust and two, assassinated enemies in their wake. At least twenty others were injured or dead from the shower of bombs.  
  
The braided pilot let loose a soft yawn, stretching out the tensions in his arms and legs, inadvertently jabbing the other boy awkwardly with his limbs. He muttered a near incoherent apology, but Prussian eyes did not soften, nor did they harden. Indifference hovered in the midnight blue, as they gazed intently at the Duo. He squirmed and fidgeted from the confusing look, the same scrutinizing set of eyes that had left him highly nervous of Heero.  
  
Finally succumbing to the overpowering urge to talk, the braided one broke the uncomfortable silence, "Hi, Heero," he spoke quietly, too quietly for Shinigami.  
  
Heero almost allowed a frown to crease his expression, yet he had enough self-control to stop himself. "Hn."  
  
The basic response one would expect from the soldier. Since the ending of the seemingly successful mission, a blanket of awkwardness had settled onto the two boys. Their eyes saw far too much of things that were not supposed to be seen and too much for their already perplexed minds to comprehend.  
  
Both sat in silence void of conversation until a heavy sigh heaved from Duo's lungs, "Well, I don't know about you," he forced a grin, "but I wanna sleep!"  
  
A simple nod of acknowledgement as well as permission followed the false cheeriness of his tone. Heero scooted over a little to his right, allowing the other to have some room. As expected the transition between positions was clumsy, still the contact of bodies startled both. The thick rope of chestnut that hung well beyond his derriere brushed against the Japanese boy and remained as the other pilot curled into a loose crescent. He was far too fatigued to care about who he was touching or in what way, just taking advantage of the warmth of another's body. And his trembling ceased, breathing evening out, as he once again drifted back into the realm of dreams. 'Warm . . .'  
  
* * *  
  
Both boys jolted awake with a screech of burning rubber off their tires. Startled and wide-eyed, they searched the premises for enemies. "Shit!" Duo swore in a sharp whisper, complete with cracking voice. Unknowingly they had disentangled their limbs in a frenzy, stumbling upward to a low crouch, taut muscles prepared for instant battle.  
  
Jagged, light-brown bangs poked into the cart, concealing the pilot's neutral expression. "Sorry," he apologized, emerald gaze glimmering slightly in sincerity. "Quatre saw a deer in the middle of the road." Once again the taller boy disappeared, and Heero and Duo could both hear the clicking of the front door being shut.  
  
The large truck rumbled back into life, trotting merrily along the rutted dirt paths to a new location. It was as if nothing had happened - except that two other soldiers were now awake in each other's company. Soft violet gazed into Heero's eyes, making him anxious and uncomfortable. Suddenly the Japanese youth developed an overwhelming urge to fidget away, shuffle uncomfortably. 'Damn it! What's wrong with me?' fighting the urge to snap close his eyes in frustration, he pointedly ignore the other.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Heero," a voice blurted out with abruptness. The purple gaze flickered away almost as a flinch from an invisible blow, glittering softly.  
  
"What?" the apology surprised the perfect soldier, himself. 'Sorry for what? Disrupting my world? Bringing me this hectic Hell? Don't. It's my own fault.'  
  
Lips parted and rejoined several times in succession. Unspoken words choked the back of Duo's throat. He wanted to say a million things at once, most unrelated to his unexpected attempt to make amends. 'Relax.' "Everything," it slipped out quieter than intended.  
  
For a moment Prussian blue eyes softened the hard planes at the edges, as he scrutinized the braided American that was angling vertically from Heero's squat. The blue retreated almost instantaneously once he had managed to gather his wits about him. He understood what Duo meant. '/See? Both of you are nervous and unsure,/' the voice in the back of his mind pointed out gently. 'Doesn't make this any easier,' he nearly gritted his teeth at the returning annoyance.  
  
And the world continued to revolve around the still shining sun, people still were introduced as babies back into the world, the game of politics continued to be played out . . . So how could that one moment seem different from all the rest? To them it didn't feel that way. With so much Hell breaking loose around them in a war, they kept their minds focused on the missions. Maybe they were just in denial for the time being. How could anyone be so oblivious to growing emotions? It was what both of them wanted, one may have guessed. They just were. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oz soldier point of view . . .  
  
That Chinese boy, Wufei . . . I can't stop thinking about him or his friends. That plan of ours - no. Oz's plan is already set in motion. Whatever it is, if anyone can handle it, it's those pilots. They can do anything, but that doesn't mean I won't help them along. If only I knew what it was! Damn it all to Hell. Maybe I'll figure out Heero and 02 after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews-  
  
I'll get these next time, I so promise! I just didn't want to keep people in suspense any longer. I hope everyone understands. I love you! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ending sucks? Yeah, I know! Hopefully, you all know it's Sally! Wonderful surprise isn't it? Jk, jk! Again, I'm very sorry for everything. I only hope the rest of the year won't be so hectic. High school summers must seem like heaven. ^_^ I had a whole bunch of "interesting" things happen in band, so I have more stories to tell on TLM! 100% grade A roast beef! Inside joke thing, so never mind! Last Saturday, we did something not so good at dinner, but it was so hilarious at the time. You had to be there though. We sneaked to the vending machines through the kitchens. And - we kind of got caught by Mama Adams. Thankfully she didn't tell on us. I'm not in the greatest of moods right now. I apologize. The past few weeks have been not so good for me, but that's okay. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poll!!!  
  
On going ones:  
  
What ice cream flavor would each of the Gboys be?  
  
Which character on Gundam Wing would you like to marry the most?  
  
What instrument would the characters play in band (any band)?  
  
New poll: What is your favorite Wufei pairing that won't interfere with the ones I have in this fic already? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mailing list!  
  
You can still sign up. That is . . . if you want to! It's just when I update any of my fics. Everyone is welcome (so far anyway ^_~). I love all of my readers though! Thank everyone so much for all the wonderful, wonderful reviews! 


	20. Morning

Note: Hi people! Yes, it's just me, and I'm actually back after such a long wait. I'm soo sorry about that. I love you all! This chapter shifts focus from Heero and Duo to Fei-baby. He deserves some attention, and for the 3+4+3 fans, I'll get around to that, too! Anyway I most definitely don't own Gundam Wing, but maybe someday I'll own something. Pairings are 1+2+1, 3+4+3, and 5+?  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Six o' clock on the dot. Liquid obsidian blinked open as if to adjust to bright rays of the unforgiving sun - except Wufei's eyes were met with nothing but absolute darkness. Heavy, mauve curtains draped smothering across the windows in his small but comfortable room. Somewhat dazed, the Chinese man pressed himself upward with half-asleep muscles. The memories of last night suddenly started to trickle into his brain, as if he had gotten drunk. Of course he hadn't. Wufei doesn't drink period.  
  
It had been a while since he had gotten such a good night's rest, and it was weird but good. Despite his usual scowl, a faint smile lit up Asian features. And all of a sudden he remembered the mission as well . . . and that girl Sally. There was certainly something about her that was uncanny when her blue eyes met his figure like she recognized him. The strange way she waved at him was too crisp and almost detached. He got the feeling that she didn't belong in this inn; her calling was elsewhere.  
  
'I wonder how the others' are holding up. They should be used to me taking off for no reason by now.' With hesitation, he slipped his feet from beneath the warm nest of comforters, allowing his limbs to adjust to the abrupt change of temperature. Wufei arose and headed for the window determinedly to see how everything looked in morning light, and to ascertain that conditions were suitable for him to leave it.  
  
Mist. And much of it blanketed across the field, looking thick enough to be sliced cleanly through with a blow of his sword. Uncertain sunlight peeked through the horizon, filtering through the trees. It was remarkable to be able to find such a remote and untouched location on Earth these days. Technology was slowly overwhelming the beauty of nature. And it was only then that the preoccupied pilot noticed that his motorcycle had climbed up a mountain trail last night. 'Shit,' and that one word said it all. Where exactly was he?  
  
In the semi-darkness, light suddenly became very apparent from a solid swing of the door. The energy exerted was to the exact proportion of what was required to have it shift open at a 45-degree angle. His question was momentarily put on hold as his muscles tautened upon instinct. 'There's only one person I know that would do that.' And sure enough the face of Heero Yuy was revealed to the Chinese soldier. He relaxed almost instantly - until another voice entered the scene.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man!"  
  
Wufei scowled briefly all in their daily bantering routine (or at least when they were together). Secretly the familiarity of something was reassuring to the boy. "Maxwell," he addressed Duo curtly.  
  
"We've been discovered," Heero announced to him, completely straightforward and to the point.  
  
Dark brown eyes widened in surprise. "What?" his expression seemed to demand answers to questions he had yet to ask. 'How did they find me?'  
  
Shyly, Quatre peeked through the opening of the door as well. He opened his mouth to speak before being silenced by Duo, whose keen purple eyes noticed a flash of movement in the otherwise deserted hall. Wufei ushered them all inside though Heero saw no point in taking the precaution of whispering. And it only made it look more suspicious anyhow.  
  
"How did you find me?" Wufei asked curiously, mind drawing blanks.  
  
Duo just grinned at him and said brightly, "We know you too well, Fei. And all those times you just run off and disappear, I'm used to it by now." A mischievous glimmer lit his eyes, "Have a lover hiding here somewhere?" He pretended to look around.  
  
"Focus, Duo," Heero didn't even spare a glance towards the boy.  
  
He groaned in disappointment, arguing, "Even you're not worried that people will figure out we're terrorists," he exasperated. "It's not like we're in immediate danger."  
  
Prussian eyes aimed and shot an icy glare towards the braided pest. "There's a difference between paranoia and precaution," he retorted calmly. Surprisingly enough, he had gotten used to Duo's strange ability to gain insight on him.  
  
"And you never know," Trowa observed quietly. "Both of you need to focus."  
  
Heero bit back any words about to roll off his tongue and decided that the taller pilot was right. Duo seemed to think so, too, which made things a whole lot easier.  
  
"We should leave," Wufei suggested grimly.  
  
"Right," The American nodded. "I know another safe house not too far away from here. Stayed there for a couple of missions."  
  
'Thank Nataku someone knows where to go.' And with that the troupe exited Wufei's room, grabbing the keys along the way. It was a strangely quiet group of teenaged boys, who were atop a mountain in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Even so, Duo made the effort to at least try acting normal, "So what are you guys doing on Saturday?" he asked brightly. At first the pilots were perplexed. [There was no reason to make up stories.]  
  
Quatre caught on to his idea almost immediately and smiled, "Well after we get home, I think I'll catch a movie. What about you, Trowa?" he encouraged the usually silent clown to speak.  
  
"I have to baby sit," he attempted to inflict disappointment in his voice, giving a tiny smile to the Arabic. [It was kind of fun pretending that they could do whatever they pleased.]  
  
Wufei joined the charade with an appropriate "Ha, ha! That sucks, Barton, but I beat you on that one. My mom is making me clean the whole house! What about you, Yuy?" [It more or less made them wonder involuntarily for a brief moment if they were to survive the war - what would they do?]  
  
All faces turned expectantly for the Japanese pilot to announce his plans. Heero had no idea what to say and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Ice cream," he stated plainly, startling the others. [Was there anything left for them?]  
  
Quatre's eyes twinkled in surprise and humor, and even Wufei and Trowa seemed mildly surprised at the unexpected. Duo however, being his usual self, let loose a smirked. 'Ice cream? Never thought that would happen. Hmm . . . maybe he has a weakness for sweets.' His thoughts widened the devilish smirk into a broad grin.  
  
"Ooh! I'm going, too!" Duo proclaimed loudly.  
  
"But I don't want you to go with me."  
  
"Sure you don't," he gave a playful wink. "And besides, even if you didn't want me to go, you know I'd still be tagging along. Nothing short of supernova somewhere close by could keep me away from anything chocolate!"  
  
"No wonder you're so out of shape," Heero murmured, no trace of a smirk touching the edges of his lips. His eyes however, dark cerulean, shimmered slightly with an unknown glint. Smoothly, he flicked his gaze elsewhere in perfect timing, not too hastily but fast enough to avoid the others' gazes.  
  
'That was - different . . . Since when does Heero joke around?' Wufei's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as did his comrades, well, with the exception of Duo.  
  
The American coughed in mock stun but bristled with a wide grin, "Aww come on, Heero," he coaxed slyly. "I happen you have a certain - weakness shall we say - for vanilla, and you don't hear me saying you're out of shape."  
  
"Duo," Heero began, "do me a favor and shut up."  
  
"No thanks," Duo snorted softly. Suddenly he noticed a strawberry blonde girl serving early morning guests. 'Hmm . . . I've never seen her before here. Wonder who she could be?'  
  
As if on cue, Sally lifted her eyes at that moment, noticing the young troupe making their way towards her. She nearly dropped the plates that her hands clutched. 'The pilots . . . ' Her grip tightened, and she forced her demeanor to hide any trace of surprise. Luckily, the boys were too enraptured in their own thoughts to heed much attention to the girl.  
  
"Wufei," she smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." Sally beamed slightly. "And these must be your friends! Hi, my name is Sally," she introduced.  
  
"Good morning, Sally," the blonde Arabic smiled back, "I'm Quatre, and this is Trowa," he gestured to the taller figure, who managed a tiny wave and nod.  
  
"Hey!" Duo grinned impishly, "How ya doing? I'm Duo," His outgoing persona won over precaution. "And - " Slinging on one arm over the Japanese pilot, yanked him closer to the group, "This guy over here with a stick up his ass is Heero," he finished with dramatic flourish.  
  
The youth Duo was referring to brazenly, coolly raked Prussian blue eyes over the waitress, who merely laughed at the American's overzealous antics. 'Baka. I can speak for myself. She's nervous.' Sapphire narrowed involuntarily as he continued to stare at the uncomfortable girl, brooding, intense, dark. He felt a not so subtle jab at his ribs and a frown of disapproval from the American. 'Don't tell me how to handle myself,' his eyes shot back evenly.  
  
"You'll have to excuse, Heero here," Duo apologized. "Like I said, he has a stick shoved up his ass." He smiled at Heero however, almost helplessly. 'Like anyone could make you obey anyway.'  
  
Sally laughed softly, "It's not a problem. So are you boys up for some breakfast?" she offered hopefully.  
  
'I want to get to know them some more. There's something about those boys that draw people to them, especially Duo.' She watched the American laugh, joking around with his fellow pilots. 'Heero would have it, too, if only he didn't continuously try to push everyone away.' The boy seemed to detach his consciousness from the rest of them. 'Trowa - there's something very lonely about him.' An emerald eye blankly stared past with nothing to hide. It seemed so void until he glanced at the blonde boy, who was smiling in polite conversation with herself. 'Quatre's so genuinely nice, a rarity these days.' She stared at the Chinese boy, who had crossed arms and looked downward with his dark eyes. 'Wufei has a secret past that he's never told anyone. It must have been painful, but he seems a loner.'  
  
"Always!" Duo exclaimed brightly.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Quatre smiled, "but I'm afraid we don't have too much money with us."  
  
The blue-eyed woman waved any protest off, "You're growing boys," she pointed out. "Besides, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Well, if you're sure . . . " But Sally had already slipped to the back of the bar, busying herself in the cabinets. Quatre turned to the others and smiled, "That was nice of her."  
  
"I thought we were leaving," Heero cut in abruptly, questioning them with his glances.  
  
"Free food, Heero!" he waved his arms to catch the stoic boy's attention with widened violet pools. "We'd be better off with a good meal anyway, and I know that you know that."  
  
Heero shrugged nonchalantly before reluctantly agreeing, "True. But she never asked us what we wanted to eat."  
  
A thoughtful look crossed their expressions, "She sure looks like she knows what's she doing though," Duo observed with a half grin.  
  
The black-haired pilot simply snorted, "Onnas are too forgetful," he decided with disapproval. There was silence after that moment, and everyone felt at a loss of words as the conversation died. 'Who is she? And when did I make it a habit to worry about people in that way? Especially a woman.' The only reasonable excuse he could conjure was that there was something oddly unsettling about her presence here, and Duo didn't recognize the girl either. Strange - then that she seemed to recognize him, all of them in fact. His eyes narrowed to black slits as he rained unrelenting glares at the woman.  
  
"Strange," he muttered darkly.  
  
* * * An hour later, the group had polished off an enormous platter of a rather satisfying breakfast. Duo had practically inhaled half of the food on sight much to Heero's disdain. Sally had watched the boys from afar, above busying hands and in between conversing with customers that had visited the quaint inn. Ever since the encounter with Treize, she had no idea what was going on. He simply dismissed her and said that she would be contacted later with new instructions. 'The plan . . . that has to be it.'  
  
"Break, Sally," a voice broke through her thoughts. Her blue eyes traveled upward and met the face of Joe, one of her co-workers.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, Joe!"  
  
"No problem, Major," he half-grinned as she strolled through the door of the inn.  
  
She turned slightly just to shoot him a mock stern look, "Don't call me that," she warned in a joking tone, but she wasn't joking at all.  
  
The blonde then furtively glanced over at the table where the boys sat and was relieved to find that none of them seemed to hear. Shaking her head slightly, she headed out, finding that the mist and fog thickened, and clouds bringing warm drizzle had settled comfortably above them. She turned upwards to the sky, blinking off drops of rain and furrowed her brows at the sight of the sky. 'It looks - silver . . . It's beautiful.'  
  
Then she spotted Wufei's motorcycle. She knew it was his because her sensitive hearing picked up a faint rumble right before he had entered last night. And all of a sudden, she recalled her purpose to be out here in the first place. 'There's no way I can warn them here. It's too risky.' She unconsciously bit her lip as one, shaky hand reached into her pockets and pulled out a sleek, black device.  
  
'There's no other way,' she chided herself. She quickly flicked on the device and planted it underneath Wufei's motorcycle. Sudden footsteps alerted the soldier, and she quickly snapped up at the sound.  
  
"Who's there?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
Sally smoothed over her voice silently. "It's just me, Wufei," she called back casually, not offering an explanation.  
  
"Sally?" he ducked under an outstretching limb of the tree and made his way over to where she stood. "What are you doing out here?" he snapped with a usual scowl of disapproval. 'It's raining after all.'  
  
"It's my break," she shrugged good-naturedly, shoving her hands into her pockets and looked over at him. "What about you?"  
  
He snorted. "We're going to leave soon, but the others are still in there talking. Well - okay, Duo and Quatre are, but Trowa and Heero are just being indifferent."  
  
She laughed lightly, "They seem like the quiet type. Why are they still in there then?" she pursued curiously.  
  
The Chinese pilot looked uncomfortable for a moment before he opened his mouth, "Good friends," he replied. "Very good friends I presume?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Wufei sputtered, searching for a response to the not-so-subtle statement with widened eyes. "What you implying, woman?" he demanded. "That they're gay???"  
  
She fought to hide a broad grin of amusement and succeeded only halfway through. "First of all . . . your words, not mine," she spoke slowly as Wufei "hmphed" loudly though clearly embarrassed. "And secondly I only asked because they don't seem like the type to just listen to people talk, so I was wondering why they stayed. But - I do think that there's something going on between them whether it's romantic or not."  
  
"Well," he hesitated. 'I want to talk to someone about this, and clearly my choice of friends don't work.' "That's kind of what I think, too. When I met up with Yuy and Maxwell over there, I - caught them," he coughed, "kissing."  
  
Instantaneously, Sally's eyebrows shot up in surprise as her ears perked in interest. "Really?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes," he sighed. "I definitely did NOT what to see that, but Maxwell told me it wasn't what I thought. Apparently, they somehow got to discussing whether he could seduce Heero or not, and knowing Duo, he can never resist a challenge. And Yuy puts up a Hell of a challenge for him in every way . . . "  
  
"I see . . . " the woman murmured. "Do you believe that that was it?"  
  
"Yes and no," he admitted. "I mean it sounds reasonable - " he explained, "for the type of people they are. I mean both are incredibly stubborn and straightforward. Duo's man enough to know that just by being affectionate to another guy doesn't make him 'gay.' And it wouldn't bother him if strangers thought of it another way about him. And he's also smart enough to know that just because you aren't attracted to people of a certain gender doesn't necessarily mean you can't turn them on. It just wouldn't be as - you know - if it where someone of the opposite gender." During the entire speech, he barely moved, rooted to the same spot, no over-dramatic gestures with his hands.  
  
"I sense a but coming here," Sally smiled at him. He glared at her for interrupting. "Intuition," she nodded assuredly and leaned in closer to hear the rest.  
  
"But," he gave her a meaningful look, "There are signs point the other way, too," as he spoke, obsidian eyes shot straight into bright blue ones. He grew silent afterwards, unblinking eyes fixated on nothing in particular.  
  
"Yeah," Sally murmured with a laugh before the sound of chatter broke through the silent fall of rain.  
  
Both whipped around to see who had come out, squinting through blankets of moist fog, as the four other pilots appeared. Wufei turned back to scrutinize her, "We never spoke of this, woman, understand?" he glared warningly, voice suddenly turned cold. 'Why does it feel like I just betrayed them?'  
  
With a tiny smile, the blonde nodded in compliance, "Of course, Wufei." She gave him a wave as he walked up to catch up with the other boys, intensity lighting up dark eyes, movement crisp. He didn't see her, but it felt right.  
  
He whirled around for a moment, "You're soaking wet, woman. Go inside," no scowl, spoken with indifference, and he continued on again.  
  
"See you later, Wufei," she whispered softly and headed back in. Break was over anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Replies to Reviews  
  
It is that time of writing again ^_^  
  
Kat- Hi! Thank you so much for the review. I know it took a long, long time for that lazy muse to get off its butt. Also it took a while for my schedule to calm down. Petting it doesn't help either ^_^; I had to write a whole bunch of articles for Journalism, which is by the way the worst class I signed up for. Thanks for all those nice things you said about this fic. I know I could probably use some work, and my sentences by the end have stop being overly wordy and flowery. It's kind of hard with dialogue anyhow O.o I hope you're still here (everyone else, too!) and that you liked this part. Took me a while, but I think I have it down. Now as soon as I can get to replying all those reviews, I'll be able to update. Love you readers!  
  
Chirri the Neko Freako =^-^=- Hola! How are you? Good I hope. Thank you very much for the great review and poll answers. I love getting those back, and it's so much easier than going around and asking everyone. I really want to see 8 Mile tonight, and hopefully it's not sold out! Maybe it'll inspire something? Heard it was really good, so I'm excited to see that A.S.A.P.  
  
Lokogato- Of course you can put it on your site! And thank you so much for the review and asking ^_____________^ I'm sorry again that this is taking so long. You all know the reasons why, so blame the teachers! We're watching October Sky in English right now, and it's sooooo good. I can't wait to see more. Speaking of movies, I also really want to see 8 Mile. I heard about it like a little over a month ago, and since then I've been dying to see it. Shorter chapter I know, but I thought it would be a good place to end. At least it has some sense of finality to it in my opinion at least. Reading these gives me such great pleasure, and I'm so happy I seem to be getting more with each addition. It's great that you're so enthusiastic about this story! Thank you very much for wishing me a happy birthday! It was a nice birthday, and it's fabulous to finally be a year older.  
  
Ms. Trunks- Hey! ^_^ Thank you so much for the review, and I'm glad you liked everything so far. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I just figured out that I can make up for it during summer, and by the way this going, it just may make it to summer. How daunting does that sound? Lol, if I make it interesting enough, maybe people will still read it? And with the way updates are going, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm still in the 20's by spring -_-; I'm so sorry you guys. And thanks for the poll answer! It's still hard to choose, so I'll make it a little hard on loner boy over there.  
  
Lady Dragon- Hi! I take it that you're confused about that whole thing? Granted that it is a little contradicting to the series, but keep in mind that since it's a fan fic, I can mess with things however I want *evil grin* So yes, it's most definitely Sally. ^_^ Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Kyra- Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time! ^_________^ I'm glad you're still reading, well up to that point at least. The rest I'm not sure at all. It's definitely nice to hear from you again. I'm glad you like how it has been going, and hopefully, you're still reading and still like it. Oz's plan? It'll give some interesting scenes, and I'm excited to be thinking the whole thing through. Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Lost in Smiling Eyes- Hi! How are you? Great I'm hoping. Gosh I was so bored last night that I actually sent email to Joe. Lol, not that anything's wrong with him per say . . . but we don't really talk anymore. I wonder if he still checks that account O.o I think that's a pretty good question to be asking. I told Ryan to tell him that I said hi (just to see his reaction) and that I sent him email. Hopefully trumpet boy remembered, but knowing just how wonderful guys' memories are . . . ^_~ Thank you very much for the review as usual, and these are really easy to answer this time, which I'm grateful for. Oh and I just realized that you don't know who Joe is at all. Hehe - whoops. We'll leave it as a guy that used to me my best friend. And come to think of it, he was the first non-family member guy that I knew pretty well. Pairing you with Wufei? Lol! That would be interesting. And thank you for wishing me a happy birthday! It was a happy day ^_^ Very long ago, but still happy!  
  
Padfootsgal- Salut! Thanks so much for the review! It's a short one, and easier to answer. See? There are like pros and cons about everything. Next chapter will be kind of interesting as we see how well Sally can track down gundam pilots ^___________^ And great poll answers, too!  
  
Marie- Hi! Thank you so much for the review first of all. And secondly, I tried to add you to my mailing list, but I don't think you've accepted, so for now I'll email you separately. Thanks for all the great comments, too, and I hope you're still here!  
  
Tigerlily26- Aww! Merci beaucoup the review and all the fabulous comments. I love reading reviews. I have to say that the same thing happened with you as it did with Marie. I added you on to my list, but you haven't accepted, so I'll also email you separately for now. I'm sorry for the long wait, and everyone knows my excuses ^_^;; And Hell yes, 1X2 forever!  
  
Lora-helen- Hey, hun! Wow, I haven't talked to you in so long. Thanks a lot for the review and comments. It's great to hear from you always, and I think I'm getting the hang of this answering reviews thing. I've been on the computer nonstop working on this story for like one and a half-hours. That's pretty damn long for right now. And I hope you like this one!  
  
Ryoko-onee- Hi! Thank you very much for the review! It's nice to see some returning faces, and I'm really glad you liked everything. I think this chapter shifted the focus from Heero and Duo to Wufei and his life. I like screwing around with Wufei ^________^ Anyway I hope you're still here, and I hope I'll hear from you again (goes for everyone)!  
  
Aurenne- You got an account! Yay! And I apologize for the mailing list mess. It just doesn't seem to be working. I guess I'll just email you separately, too. It's all gravy ^_^ And pandas are kool!  
  
Eliza- There goes the weird ending ^_^ See this is why I think I should maybe rewrite when I have some down time! I'm sorry for the long wait again -_-; It's making me feel sooo bad. Thanks a lot for the great review and poll answers! The one about Relena was great ^________^ Since when did I start to hate her? Oh yeah, when I realized that she did NOT belong to Heero and should stop going after him in all those fics or fan art. I'd really like to write you via email, and hopefully I'll actually have the time to do that ^_^ Right now I just got re-obsessed with neopets ^_^;; Hey, what I can say?  
  
Phoenix- Hey! Glad to hear from you again. Thanks so much for the review! Wufei and Relena as a couple? Sounds interesting . . . Actually they kind of do seem that way, but maybe not enough. There was this one fic out there that kind of got me thinking about that. I forgot where it even was posted, but it was definitely interesting. The euphemism for sex cracked me up though. ^______^ It was great.  
  
Tsuki Doriimaa- Hi! How are you? Great I'm hoping. I ate lunch like 10 minutes ago and decided that I needed to get back on task. That way, I can get more things done. And there is A LOT to do. Turns out that 8 Mile was sold out last night, so I bought advanced tickets for Sunday. ^_^ That will guarantee me a spot for it. I want to see that movie really bad mainly because of Eminem and all. There are some really good reviews out there about it, too, and it definitely sounds interesting. Well thank you so much for the review! Lol, the deer on the road . . . I had to find SOME way of waking Duo up, and that seemed to do the trick! And I'm really glad you like how it's going and all of that. This one strays away from Duo and Heero in the second half, but it's all good. Sadly band is over now, but hey pep band, jazz band, choirs, drumline, and winter guard are starting! And you know we marchers have a tendency to do a lot of band stuff. Rehearsals start Tuesday for pep band, and then brass choir is starting soon, too, not to mention my piano lessons. No wonder I can't get anything done anymore! Got my bio test back yesterday. I was soooooo nervous about it, too. Turns out I was one of the 17 people out of three classes to get an A! I only missed two and that was because of silly mistakes. And my science teacher last year had the nerve to recommend me for regular bio, ha! Well anyway, what a long reply. No wonder I can rant on in my emails O.o  
  
(Note that I don't do these things all at one time . . .)  
  
Silvernymph- Hola! Wow . . . That was certainly - interesting. ^^; I kind of got confused a few times, but that's okay! Thank you so very much for the review! I like those nice long ones because they're fun to read. Just got back from contest this morning around 1AM, and I was so tired. Thanks a lot for those poll responses! I was aiming more for concert band instruments, but the others are great, too. I really need to be less busy. Damn my busy schedule! Your AS's are so kool. I'm so glad you liked this fic! I have no idea how many hours I've spent on it, but I know there will be plenty more. I'll definitely finish this, however I can't really update very often anymore. It's been one month, by far the longest I have gone. That's so pathetic. I'm sure once marching band season is over I'll have more time. Unless the teachers decide to load us with more work than we already have. I'll have to deal, and unfortunately the people that read will have to, too. Speaking of which, what homework do I have for Monday? Sorry if this is boring you or whoever is reading this. I'm in a boring mood right now. Je ne suis pas interessante. How do you do the E accent aigu on the computer? I'll stop rambling now! ^_^;;  
  
Kristy- Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! It was great to hear what parts you liked because that helps me in the future. I had fun with that conversation. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this update. With everything going on in my life I barely have any time to do anything anymore. When I do have the time, inspiration seems to just run dry. Just because of that problem, I had to start a new fic, so I would have something else to work on if I got stuck. Still I feel so guilty. Wish me luck with my schedule! Thanks again!  
  
(blank)(s?)- Hi! Thanks a lot for the review! Less said means less to answer, right? I'm so glad that you like it so far. I'm having much fun with this fic. It's so weird how I can see everything happen perfectly in it. Really helps me! And as for asking if I was going to finish this ... Hell yeah! Like I've said so many times, I'm going to keep on going until the end.  
  
Centrau Guardian- Hola! Thank you so much for the review! I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait. I used to turn out a chapter a day. Sadly, that doesn't happen anymore. At least I try, huh? I hope no one thinks I'm giving up on this because I'm really not. Maybe when marching band ends I'll have more time for other things. It's going to take up five days out of seven of this week. I'll try not to leave huge cliffhangers anymore, but they do help bring people back. I'm so evil. I seriously will try not to do that.  
  
Chibi-otoki- Hi! I'm doing just peachiful. What about you? It's nice to be asked that question. Thank you so much for the fabulous review! It's always great to hear feedback, ne? It's Labor Day weekend, so I have some time to breathe and relax before everything starts up again. I'm happy! Those comments were so wonderful! I'm glad you like it so much. I'm a sucker for good romances, too. Greeting cards are kool, so don't worry about it! Weird ending? Yeah, it was kind of quirky. Things will be revealed bit by bit. I have a vague idea in my head, but you never know. I never plan in stories. So far, it's worked!  
  
Neko Freak- Hi! Thanks a bunch for giving me a review and answering all those polls! I'm also really happy that you like this story! I won't stop until I get this done. Then I can fully focus my attention on TLM. That's going pretty well. My friend and I had a really good laugh over it last night. We were discussing the guy Duo is based after. *snickers* Not that you care about ANY of this ... I just like to ramble! Most have said Wufei would be great on drums, so I had him play quints! I can see him pounding those things until he turns purple. That's such an interesting image.  
  
X2Angelofdeath- Hey girl! How are you? Oh I know, I haven't heard from you in a while. Hawaii? Ahh! That is so awesome. I forgot if I emailed you back. I'll check in a little while. If not, I'm so sorry! Thanks so much for the review! It's great to know that you like how it's going!  
  
Chibi-akuma- Uh oh ... Was the different P.O.V. a bad thing? Gosh, I hoped it wouldn't be. I mean it was seriously written to kind of save my ass. ^^; I don't know squat about battling kind of, so I decided to have a different look at the battle and give some insight from another person's perspective. Cosplay? Ooh . . . very interesting! It would be kind of nice to have your own phone line. Good luck with training nocturnal-ness.  
  
Shinigami's voice- Hey! How are you? I'm tired. I'm trying to answer the rest of these reviews before I finish the chapter just so it's not a looming cloud over my head. I got back from contest this morning at 1, and I was so exhausted. My calves hurt, and my feet hurt. I spent eleven more hours with band people that day. I love those guys! It was pretty kool until it got really cold because of all the wind coming into the bus. We placed third in class A. We should be in class B or C, damn it! They just have to base it on school population . . . We're a pretty small band (over 100), and it just isn't fair. We just can't win. There was a sweep of awards that night in my class. Two bands got all the awards, and the one that got the most (by one) won. Beforehand at dinner a whole bunch of people sneaked into the cafeteria. It was hilarious. I'll be sure to write a little scene about that in TLM. Again I must apologize for the ridiculously long wait. Thank you so much for the review! And singing happy birthday! I felt loved.  
  
Baka-sama- Hi! I hope you've gotten some good sleep since then ^_^ Sorry for the long wait. It must be hard to stay awake reading something especially something that you don't even have to read. I would have just slept, but that's just me. I'm glad you liked that chapter and that you're still here. Thank you so much for the great review!  
  
Van-sama- Oh thanks so much for the review and wishing me a happy birthday! Granted it has been a while since August, but anyway . . . Wonderful comments, too!  
  
Sivy- Sure! I think I'll have to email you separately, too. I may have added you on my list, but you haven't accepted yet. Dunno . . . Either way I'll be able to email you since all of my accounts are working. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kai- Hi! I'm not sure if you're still here reading this, but hopefully you've at least checked for the reply to you review. And thank you very much for giving me one! Lemon sorbet sounds good ^_^ The comments were great, and maybe I'll hear from you again, maybe.  
  
LB- Hola! Checking 2-3 times a day? Wow, that's a lot! And I feel so special now ^_^ Thank you so much for the review and poll answers! Always nice to get feedback on it. And trumpets rule! I play it, too, but shhh! In the whole history of my high school, there has only been one freshman that has made it to wind ensemble that class year, until this year. This french horn girl (who has some mad skills I heard) and Brandon Kern (trumpet and a rather egotistic one jk) made it their freshman year. I mean don't get me wrong, Brandon is awesome at trumpet, first chair in all state band last year, but it's not fair! Mr. Harrod even said that there are no freshman allowed in Wind Ensemble! Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! And I would really like to check out some of your fics when I can! I'm sure they are fabulous ^_^  
  
SilverShinigami- Hi, hun! How are you? Great I'm hoping. Thanks so much for the terrific review. Lol, that's a new word for me . . . The answers to polls was great, and the marrying Quatre one made sense! I could so see all of them doing those things ^____________^ We're watching October Sky in English right now, and I'm really enjoying it. The only thing is that we have to take notes on it . . . That takes so much fun out of the movie! Either way, I'm enjoying myself. We did this electrophoresis lab in bio the other day, and it was so kool! I like the loading part into the gel, which I think is really kool, too!  
  
Diane- Hi! Thank you very much for the great review and poll answers! The feedback is awesome, but I hope you don't mind if I cut my replies a little short. That just may happen because I'm in such a hurry to go and upload this thing already! ^_^ I can't believe how much down time I've had (not updating-wise). Even the last chapter of TLM was a long time ago. Treize is sneaky, isn't he? I think he knows too much . . . Yes, both Heero and Duo got a little - pissed off at each other, but what can anyone expect?  
  
Nanashi- Yay! I think this is the last one I have to answer for now! Don't you feel special to know that I didn't forget you? Lol (jk), actually I'm wondering how people like to look through everything to find their reply. It must be a little confusing sometimes. ^_^ There, I don't think I left a cliffhanger this time. There is this actual sense of something wrapping up! Yay! In the end, it's all gravy. Note that I really like to say that phrase ^_^ Thank you so much for the review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mailing list!  
  
Anyone want to get notes about updates? Give me your email whether it's through IM, email, or review, and I'll add you on the list. A note about this: it goes into your junk/bulk mail because it's apparently considered SPAM, and you also have to accept in order to be emailed. If there are problems, I can email you separately until it's fixed. I know you're all sick of hearing it, but just to let people who actually want on it know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Polls!  
  
On going ones:  
  
What ice cream flavor would each of the Gboys be?  
  
Which character on Gundam Wing would you like to marry the most?  
  
What instrument would the characters play in band (any band)?  
  
What is your favorite Wufei pairing that won't interfere with the ones I have in this fic already?  
  
New poll: Vacation time! Well not in the REAL world, but that's okay ^_~ Where and which characters would you like to take on vacation? Have fun imagining!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear God I'm actually done! ^___________________^ Well I hope everyone like this chapter. It's shorter than the other ones, but I thought it would make a nice ending. Well, thank you so much for reading this thing, and I hope you'll stick with it through busy times ^_^ Reviews are always wonderful, but it's not like anyone HAS to do anything . . . 


	21. Snowy Days

Note: Bonjour, tout le monde! I hope everyone's having a wonderful holiday season. This is my pick for updating. I was at my friend's house today, and we had absolutely nothing to do after we watched Final Destination, so I happened to have my disk with me. I finished up the last part of this chapter and started on reviews! Thank you all for your continuing support. I love you all! ^_______^ I'll try to work harder since it's winter break, but I have a service project to fill in as well, including journaling about the experience for English! I'm still working on TLM, but I skipped that update because of complications. I don't own Gundam Wing. The pairings are 1+2+1, 3+4+3, and 5+S? *sly grin* I also don't own They Cage the Animals at Night, which I made a reference to during English class. You'll get what I mean when it comes.  
  
Prisoner of War 20  
  
"Won't be long now," Treize stared out at the mist and fog suffocating the atmosphere, slight smile curled on his lips. "We'll meet again, Wufei," his smile grew wider at the thought. A delicate glass of sparking liquid was laced in a perfect grip by his long fingers, clasping gently. In a silent toast with an invisible companion he murmured a slight, "Cheers," and took a sip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In silence, Wufei's arms dangled off one raised knee, hanging over the side of the ledge. Around him, soft flakes of snow fluttered in downward spirals. Pure white. It cloaked the broken world in a sheen of innocence. He pictured how the crumbling debris looked blanketed with snow. He wondered if the air was as crisp and sweet as it was where he sat with his head bent down, but still staring outward at his surroundings.  
  
The numb cold seeped straight into his bones, but Wufei ignored it completely, sporting his traditional Chinese robes. 'A soldier wearing white,' he laughed inside at the irony. 'A symbol of both death and innocence, how fitting,' sarcasm at the tip of his tongue, but he bit down the remark.  
  
"Wufei," a voice sounded softly, grimly. "Mission." And the boy left with those two words with his long braid trailing after him.  
  
'He may seem like an idiot -' he didn't finish the last thought and picked himself up from the ledge. His muscles protested, seized up from the intense cold. "Maxwell," he called.  
  
The teen turned around, "Hmm?" he asked absentmindedly. "What is it, Fei?"  
  
"How are you?" in all seriousness he asked. He watched as surprise lit up those cobalt orbs unblinkingly.  
  
"Peachy," he responded with a cough.  
  
"What about Heero?"  
  
"As well as he can be, I guess," he muttered, kicking a rock from the doorway with a shrug.  
  
"Talk to him sometime," he suggested. Wufei had noticed the gap between the two pilots now. They spoke to each other, got along just fine, but it wasn't good enough for either of them. "It's been a month."  
  
Duo snorted, but the Chinese boy was already gone to be briefed on his latest mission. Instead, silent treads trailed over there, he lifted his gaze and met crisp blue. "Heero," he breathed, swallowing a gulp. All of a sudden he felt nervous in the boy's presence.  
  
"Close the door," the calm voice suggested, no more orders from the perfect soldier. "It's cold."  
  
Duo shot him a lopsided grin and grabbed the golden knob, pulling the door shut. 'The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions. Fuck this.' With confidence, he took several strides to where Heero stood and wordlessly gave him a tight but brief hug. It was comforting to be near him again. In that one embrace, it told both boys what lost words could not; quick flash of warmth, but it didn't dissipate.  
  
"We're going to miss the bus," Duo broke the silence and grabbed his backpack from off the floor, towing Heero along out the front door. "Bye, guys! Good luck on your mission!" he said his partings quickly, knowing his loud tenor would reach their ears.  
  
Heero gave a tiny smile in secret, a sense of relief crept up to his heart, and he allowed himself to enjoy that little moment. Prussian snapped back too impassive by the time Duo's shimmering violet met up with his expression.  
  
"Did you do your homework?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," he responded slightly puzzled at the question, "of course," slowly midnight blue narrowed.  
  
A sheepish grin was flashed in his direction, "Well, that makes - one of us." He expected a lecture or at least a glare, but Heero merely raised an eyebrow and smirked as the pair progressed to the bright red stop sign at the corner of the street.  
  
"Good one," he commented in his soft tone, edges softer than the usual hard ice. "Better finish it on the bus."  
  
"Aww come on. I'll fit in better if I slack off," he whined in good humor, smoky violet glimmered slightly in enjoyment of the near perfect weather.  
  
The Japanese soldier stopped his efficient pace and swiped a white flake of snow off the tip of the other's nose. Duo's eyes crossed in the process, and soon after the strangely familiar episode, a memory flashed back. Heero left him no time to think as he walked past the confused student, secretly smirking.  
  
"The bus is coming," he announced and proceeded to drag the braided boy the seven feet to the yellow, Twinkie-like vehicle, deciding that he liked controlling where Duo was going. 'No wonder he does this so much to me,' he mused. "If you really want to fit in - " he drawled, "finish the last problem a second before the bell rings.  
  
Duo granted him a wry smile, "Haha," he laughed dryly. "Looks like someone's been brushing up on the ways of a typical teenager."  
  
They boarded the depressing vehicle, and the American took the opportunity to give the girls all a wink and an adorable smile. They smiled back, coolly of course. "Looks like someone's been brushing up on Harry Potter," Heero shot back under his breath, knowing the other had heard every word, Prussian eyes flicked over to the book tucked under Duo's arm.  
  
Pouting in response, the braided teen stuck his tongue out with indignity. "Mature," Heero commented, smirking slightly at the sight of the pilot. Large violet eyes peered at him curiously as he did so, wondering what in the world was going inside the Japanese youth's head.  
  
"Harry Potter is cool!" Duo protested loudly.  
  
* * * "All right, class," the Honors English teacher pushed her thin-framed glasses up her nose, "You need to finish the rest of the book by tomorrow as your assignment. You may SSR (Sustained Silent Reading) for the remainder of the period," She clapped her hands in finality and let loose the class.  
  
Immediately, the freshman scrambled from their desks and ran to sit next to each other, grinning as friends whispered to each other. Duo scooted closer to Heero, whom was immersed in the novel, and peered at the other boy curiously with bright violet eyes.  
  
"Hey," he greeted softly.  
  
Heero ignored him blatantly, Prussian blue still fixated on the text. His eyes scanned the page quickly, hitting the period, and he flipped the back cover over. Pushing the book towards the top right-hand corner of his desk, he finally looked up.  
  
He stared at the other pilot unblinkingly, waiting for Duo to talk. Only - he didn't . . . In fact the American was staring at the creamy beige of his desk, unruly bangs downcast. Heero narrowed his dark eyes; confused, wondering what was going inside of the other's mind, but hesitant to ask.  
  
Mouth opening slightly, the boy let out a whistle of air before settling on correct words, and he quietly asked, "Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?" Dark lilac lifted, shifting into view. A smile spread through his heart-shaped face, confusing the other pilot even more.  
  
'He's happy . . . then why is he being so - obedient?' Clearly Duo could read his thoughts because he was waiting for Heero to take the initiative and ask. "You're acting different," he stated blankly, drawing out the words slowly.  
  
Dark brows shot up, "Like it?" he laughed when the other didn't formulate any reply.  
  
'Yes,' he mind immediately jumped on the thought. 'But . . .' "It's just different," and turned his attention to shifting through his backpack. He pulled out a bottle of water only to have it snatched away with one swipe of Duo's hand.  
  
The boy merely grinned coyly at him, teasingly swaying the prize in front of Heero's eyes. The Japanese youth gave a half snort and stole it back. Untwisting the white cap, he took a large swig of water, midnight blue never once leaving the braided teen.  
  
"Mission accomplished," he added for effect, smirking only slightly.  
  
Duo's threatening death glare resulted in an adorable pout, large purple eyes shimmering pathetically. Heero cast an unreadable look straight into those eyes before flicking away to the black writing scrawled neatly across the board. He nonchalantly tossed the youthful soldier his water bottle, much to Duo's surprise. He grinned, following Heero's suite and took a long gulp of the pure liquid, marveling at the ease it slid down his throat.  
  
"It's almost Christmas," the braided youth commented after a short silence, still remembering to whisper quietly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sally hopped off the black motorcycle with a small grunt, dusting off flecks of white snow off her shoulders lightly. Cornflower-blue eyes lifted slowly to drink in her surroundings and tried to memorize as much detail about the area as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was to get lost before her work was done.  
  
It had been well over a month now and still no new orders from Colonel Treize, far too long. Steady tasks and missions were impossibilities in war. The schedule was always subject to abrupt change, rocky and unpredictable. Still it was never like this, and Sally was beginning to feel the restlessness creep up on her. She had kept the tracking device in her bag all those weeks, slipping it out sometimes to watch the blinking, red dot. And she wondered what those youthful soldiers were doing.  
  
Now she stood in front of their safe house, ready to confront them with everything she knew. It was strange that the choice was to surround themselves by nosy neighbors in this beautiful, suburban neighborhood. Time was ticking by whether it was going fast or slow, she didn't know, but Sally had done her research. Five new kids were registered in the local high school as freshman. 'No doubt they've gone past all the hardest senior classes. Maybe they want to slack off as freshman, not that they can't do it any year, age-wise - it's much less noticeable, but dear God how can they stand those immature kids?'  
  
She mused to herself, hands clamping her hips, eyes glittering in nervousness. A grim line served as her mouth, feeling rooted to the spot. The door was only so far away, which was maybe 15 or so feet. The house was silent, and classes had already commenced an hour ago. 'Maybe no one's home,' she reasoned with herself, anxiousness increased to dangerous levels. 'But three of them called in sick today . . .' Sighing in defeat, the internal battle silenced, and she walked towards the imminent door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blue ink scratched across the white smoothly, pouring down words in the piece of loose-leaf. 'Jennings - he's been through more than anyone should go through in his life, if you can even call it that. No child deserves to be beaten and abused, scarred for life. It's amazing people can be so foolish, but he is so strong to be able to survive through it.' The pen dropped with a soft clang on the desk as Duo sighed.  
  
Creasing lids squeezed amethyst depths shut away from anyone's view. He remembered - something about his former life. Another piece of the puzzle concerning his past. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, settling his gaze on the boy seated next to him. The soldier crouched over his own notebook, quickly scrawling down organized thoughts with passionless duty. 'Does he remember? Or are we both headed for the loony bin?' Duo wondered thoughtfully. 'Serendipity maybe that we're both here still alive.'  
  
Soft music fluttered from a nearby stereo, Christmas carols sang so sweetly by the orchestra. He surveyed the room with interest. Evergreen branches were literally everywhere in wreaths, tinsel wrapping around the room, and perfected by a grand pine tree. Silver and golden balls, shimmered in light, hung off of selective branches, small figurines and symbolic items dispersed around. The room was faintly sprinkled with a glittery substance, congregating the most on patches of cotton snow. Tiny bulbs emulated a soft light, the main source dimmed, making the crimson ribbons stand out more among the others.  
  
"Kirei," he murmured to Heero.  
  
Dark blue, even more navy in the dimmed lights, scanned his surroundings for the first time, "Aa," he agreed. "Christmas has a certain affect on most people," he noted plainly. "Maybe that's why you're acting different."  
  
"Huh?" wide eyes stared back.  
  
Heero's gaze softened only slightly, but it was enough to be noticed. Duo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Heero cut off his thoughts, "You've always liked Christmas."  
  
The braided boy continued to stare at him, "Huh?" Confusion clouded his vision before a new possibility dawned on him, "You remember?"  
  
Prussian eyes flickered away quickly, "Hai," he replied quietly.  
  
'Damn. He's too cute like this - all shy . . .' An itch -- Duo wanted just to lean over and touch the other pilot, but he managed to suppress his urges. 'Wufei's right. It has been way too long. I can't imagine how I could have gone on this long not talking to him.' The American gave a soft sigh and began to pack up this stuff; many others had done the same.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the beige desk in boredom, eyeing the clock every few seconds, commanding the time to change anxiously. Bright red numerals stared back at him with the same mocking contempt before it finally relented; 8:30. The bell rang, and the hallways flooded with over two thousand students trying to squeeze through the thick throngs of teenagers.  
  
Absent-mindedly, Heero's free hand grabbed a hold of his comrade in an iron grip, dragging him back despite the protests. "Stay," he ordered.  
  
"What?" with mild annoyance, Duo crossed his arms, looking at his friend.  
  
"Trowa just spotted someone around our safe house," he explained quietly but quickly as the two walked out the door of the classroom.  
  
"What???" the same word took on a completely different meaning this time. "Who?"  
  
"It's definitely a girl."  
  
Duo squeaked despite himself and choked out, "A girl? What the Hell is a girl doing, sneaking around like that? I mean what if she somehow gets inside? She'll find out everything and blow our cover, and we'll have about two thousand people be able to identify us, including the teachers!!! Is it Relena? Damn, she has some nerve! I mean . . ." he babbled on insanely, and even Heero could barely understand what he was saying at that incredible speed.  
  
He firmly and effectively clamped Duo's mouth shut with his hand and gave him a meaningful look. "Duo . . ." he stared in a warning tone. "Calm down," slowly, blue turned away, staring straight ahead as the boys expertly weaved through the crowd. "And what do you mean Relena?" caution laced his tone.  
  
Slowly Duo's wild violet had calmed, and now he smiled sheepishly, "Don't tell me you've met her, too . . ." groaned the American.  
  
"Relena Darlian/Peacecraft?" a wary glint flashed in his eyes. "Almost blew my cover - on several occasions," he snorted.  
  
"Oh man!" Duo laughed, shaking his head. "I know exactly what you mean and so does Wufei." He paused for a moment, "Actually . . . she was looking for someone all the times she ran into us. And come to think of it, I think she was looking for you!" Wide cobalt stared in astonishment at Heero.  
  
'Oh shit.' "Hn?"  
  
"Yeah, she would kind of say this long, dragged out, tone-deaf screech. It's barely distinguishable, but it sure as Hell sounds like your name, now that I think about it," he gave a helpless shrug.  
  
"No wonder she ran into you guys," The Japanese student observed as they stepped through the door to their second period classroom. 'Strange how Duo and I have the exact same schedule.'  
  
"Uh-uh!" Duo smacked his piece of gum, "She knows?" he hissed at the pilot, nearing stopping in the middle of the rows of seats.  
  
"Dr. J told her a vague sense of what was going on," he snorted again, pushing the other to start walking again. A quirked eyebrow explained Duo's question. "To scare her away from me."  
  
The braided boy grinned at his answer, "I'm guessing that it didn't work, huh?"  
  
A simple smirk curled at the edge of his lips, "Not in the slightest aspect." 'At least she's not here.'  
  
"Well," they eased into their seats. Duo tapped his chin lightly with his index finger thoughtfully. "I think this is one of those forbidden fruit kind of things. Anyway, I'm just glad she's not in this school yet. It would turn this whole place into a red danger zone," he rolled his eyes.  
  
'Bingo.' Heero merely nodded and riffled through his black backpack. Smoothly he slid out a simple pencil pouch, a book and a binder. Shifting through papers, he pulled out the prize - last night's homework. He set it aside in the corner, dropped his bag to the carpeted floor, and he was set for class. Meanwhile, Duo was frantically finishing off the last ten problems on the page, pencil almost flying off of the page three minutes before the bell was to ring. Heero watched, amused, and smirked again. 'Baka.'  
  
With adrenaline rushing through his veins, his drastic speed remained the same, and two minutes passed like a breeze. Like pulling the finished product from a typewriter, Duo snatched the paper up in triumph. "Done!" he announced proudly.  
  
Heero raised a dark brow as he glanced at the page at his handwriting. Usually, as he grudgingly had to admit it, Duo's manuscript was completely neat, smooth. But as one would scan down the page, it only got worse, but it was still more legible than the guy's in front of Heero. 'I guess that's a good sign . . .' An obnoxious bell shuddered through the room.  
  
"Anyway, so I think she likes you," he brought up after his little moment, setting the homework down on his desk.  
  
'Huh?' "What?" 'Relena . . .' "Why?"  
  
"Oh, come on," he rested a tilted head on his propped-up hand and blinked once for affect. "She's practically stalking you," he moaned. "You can't say that's just because she's trying to stop your missions."  
  
'Shit. Happens to be with word of the day - for now . . .' A neutral mask had no intention to budge a millimeter as the boy patiently repeated his question, this time seeking a different answer, "Why?" 'A soldier? Someone that kills? A pacifist would be attracted to that? Hard to believe.'  
  
Duo let lose a laugh, "Looked in the mirror lately?" he snorted all in good humor. Heero just stared at him blankly. "Oh my God," Duo muttered under his breath in exasperation. "You're hot. Okay? No one can truthfully deny that fact, so it's definitely reasonable that she's attracted to you. And plus," he smacked his gum again, "you got that whole enigmatic air around you. I mean no one can figure this emotionless machine out. 'Oops. Eh, maybe he'll take it as a compliment . . . Face it, Maxwell. No one likes to be called that no matter what.'  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed, scratching his head a little as he sighed.  
  
"Like what?" he asked softly.  
  
His voice quiet, Duo leaned in to whisper, "We're soldiers, Heero, and damn it, you're the perfect model of what we all should be; emotionless fighting machines. If you have feelings, you don't let it get in your way - you're just so efficient and immaculate."  
  
'You have no idea, Duo. I should be what you think I am.'  
  
"But you shouldn't be. None of us should be that way. We are human," the American paused. "You have to open your heart. Who knows - maybe this Relena chick can get through to you. God knows I've tried," he gave a small smile. "No one can really figure you out, and it's driving me insane," he laughed. "So she chases after you, trying to figure you out, trying to influence your actions," he explained, wist ghosting over his words. "No one can figure you out . . ." reiterated Duo, leaning back in his seat. His gaze flickered to Heero's face and swallowed hard when it came to view. He looked at the braided student strangely, brow creasing if only just faintly. 'Whoops . . . That came out wrong.'  
  
"You're closer to that than you think," the whisper slipped past his lips so lightly, easily. 'Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! But what's so wrong about it? I - I don't know. What's wrong with getting close to a best friend? Dammit, because it's a liability! / How many times does he need to save your sorry ass? / And damn you.' He swore he could hear that voice smile in satisfaction. '/ Think. What is wrong with trusting a trustworthy person? /' It disappeared - all the while the tumultuous thoughts tumbled behind an impassive shield.  
  
The look on Duo's face, confusion, surprise, and awe - almost convinced Heero of the voice's argument. 'I can trust him. I do trust him. It's too late.' So he just turned to face the front of the room helplessly in the wake of his epiphany. 'He was my best friend and the best one I have now. We've grown up, but what else has really changed?'  
  
"Thanks," Duo croaked, voice adjusting to talking after the silence. "It's good to know," he nodded and grinned. "So where's the teacher?" Restlessness stirred in his body as he drummed his fingers on the table, amethyst darting around the room.  
  
"Right here, Duo," the Algebra teacher smiled at the pair of boys once Duo's gaze locked on target.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Mrs. B!" he greeted, nudging for Heero to do the same. He merely grunted a hello, barely audible much less coherent.  
  
Mrs. Brandon laughed at the polar opposites. "Good morning, I see that we both have our homework? Mm-hmm," she nodded as she scanned the page, to insure correctness. "Perfect as usual. You two are about the smartest students in this class," she sighed. "Impossible to find mistakes. I wonder why you're in Algebra I."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Brandon," Duo grinned, looking at the dark red five that stained his page. He watched the teacher move on to the next student with a heavy sigh, arming herself with the large sharpie. "I didn't like that little smile she gave us," he turned to face Heero.  
  
"Hn," the boy grunted with arms crossed as Prussian eyes surveyed the room.  
  
"So!" he smiled brightly at the change of topic, slapping his hands on the desk. "How do you think the others are holding up?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Winner!" Wufei snapped angrily. "You mean to tell me that - that - *this* is the mission Maxwell informed me about?"  
  
Quatre only smiled at his outburst, "It's brilliant, isn't it?"  
  
The serious scowl that stretched across the Chinese youth's expression broke into a positively evil smirk. Highly rare, "Absolutely."  
  
"Quatre will inform you of how we're going to go about this - operation," the usually silent pilot remarked, leaning up against the white plaster of the wall.  
  
"May I ask why you're taking a sudden interest in Maxwell and Yuy?" Wufei crossed his arms, staring back at the young Arabic.  
  
"They obviously aren't that great at helping themselves, and we have to all be together. People work best as a team, and the tension has to go," he took a small sip of tea, staring out at the winter scene beyond the pane of glass.  
  
"And?" he waited expectantly.  
  
He gave a sheepish smile, "It feels right." The blonde pilot sank into the leather seat, twirling about randomly in thought with a light sigh.  
  
A thump, soft but definitely audible sounded outside. Three sets of ears pricked at the unexpected noise. Slowly the trio advanced to the door with caution, but Wufei halted the other two. 'Probably some salesmen . . . but why was there only one knock? Something's not right.' Narrowed obsidian kept steady observation straight ahead - down the stairs, to the foyer. His demeanor altered completely as he answered the door. The unexpected sight of the woman from the in completely took him by surprise.  
  
'Fuck.' Aghast was clear in his dark eyes, "What do you think you're doing here, woman?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews  
  
DragonGirl- Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews - well, maybe not the flames . . . Jk! Actually, it was quite different, and I answered them. I hope you didn't mind my email or anything. I got yours by the way, and I'm glad you're okay with my slowness. Believe me, I feel so bad about all of this, but you know, that's just life. I hope your having a wonderful holiday season, if you celebrate! I love this time of year. Except this year doesn't really feel like it's actually Christmas *sighs* Anyway, I'm really flattered by all your compliments. It's great to know that I can make people happy just by doing something I really enjoy! I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading! Thanks again!  
  
Lillie chan - Wow! A lot of poll answers! Thanks so much for the awesome review. I know it's been quite a while, but I'll be better about updates during winter break. Happy holidays, by the way! I definitely appreciate the answers. And now I realize what a bitch it'll be to try to find all the poll answers at the end. Well, I can worry about that later. Your vacations sound like an absolute blast! Maybe I'll use that poll sometime for a new fic or something. That would be interesting. I'm planning a lot of stuff in my head for fics and such, and hopefully it'll work out great!  
  
Hybrid fairy - Hola! Thank you so much for the review! I'm very glad you enjoyed this fic thus far, and I'm hoping that I'll see you again here. It's great to see that new people are taking interest in this fic! That goes for everyone. I'm so sorry about my lateness and all . . . I hope people don't mind it too much.  
  
Sivy - Lol! You don't know how many times that has gone through my mind! Jk! Well, actually I have thought about it before because it takes so long to reply to all the reviews every time, but I'm not about to give up! Oh, I'll try to add you to my mailing list again. It's going to be in your bulk/junk mail folder though, so that might by why . . . That is if you still want to be on it. Anyway, thank you so much for the fabulous review!  
  
Lora-helen - Hey, girl! How are you? Great I hope. Man, I haven't talk to in so long. Were you drunk in your review? ^_^;; I hope you had a fabulous party and all. Thank you so much for the review as usual and Merry Christmas!  
  
Lokogato - Wow! You're visiting China? That is so cool! I haven't been there since I was eight years old, and it's really weird to be far away from the rest of my family. I haven't seen them in five years. Anyway, thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you're liking how this is going. I jumped back to Heero and Duo. I also skipped about a month just because I realized that people don't need to know every, single detail about their lives. I hope you have fun in China and all. I really need to get going. I'm working on a personal deadline here, and well . . . must get this uploaded before the day is over.  
  
Nanaki- Hey! How are you? Good I hope. I have no life. It's Christmas night already, and I'm just sitting in front of a computer in my friend's house while her brother is playing games on the other one for twenty minutes. Sounds so exciting, huh? Merci beaucoup pour le/la review (in French)! I love how hyper you always are. It makes me smile. Good luck on marrying Wufei! I'm sure there's a guy out there that shares many traits of his honorable personality! So maybe it is possible? Lol, anyway, moving on . . . And it's probably going to be Sally and Wufei. I'm not a hundred percent on that because I don't really understand Wufei relationships with people. I mean it's plausible, but then again a lot of things are plausible if said in the right way.  
  
Nanashi- Hey! Great to hear from you! A mailing list? Well, it really depends on what you're going to use it for. Basically it's a list of people you email all at one time that's related to one theme. For example, the person probably meant to see when you update. So it would be - whenever you update, you can email everyone and tell them! There are two different types as far as I know. One where everyone can email everyone else or only one person can. Anyway, thanks a lot for the awesome review as usual! I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you like!  
  
FoxFire - Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You are so sweet! Thank you very much for the fabulous review! I'm so flattered that people think I'm really that good! It's doing wonders for my self-esteem, and all of this is definitely helping with English papers ^_____^ Thank you for the poll answers, too! I'm glad to see many people participating in it. Well, I hope I'll run into you again, and I hope you liked this chapter (if your still reading)!  
  
Morkeleb - Hey! Thanks very much for giving me a review and answering polls! It's awesome to hear other people's opinions, opens up your mind, you know? I got you on the mailing list ^_^ so all is gravy!  
  
Kat - Hola! Thank you so much for the review! It's great to know that you like how this is going and all, and I hope you'll stick by until the bitter end! Lol, okay, wrong wording there. The end isn't exactly going to be bitter, but you know what I mean. Besides there has to be a happy or semi- happy ending, right? I'm glad you like Heero and Duo. Personally that's my favorite to read, but we could always try new flavors. I'll keep that in mind!  
  
Jalee - Aww! I'm so sorry that it took incredibly long for me to update. I'll probably have another chapter up before winter break is over. I'll have everyone know that I'm going to seize the homework-less opportunity and work my butt off on this instead! I'm glad you found my fic again! It's great to know I can keep people's interest over time ^_^;; Well, mucho gracias for the awesome review!  
  
Kelp Soda - Hi! Danke schön for the review and poll answers! I love the pictures of the boys playing different instruments. Wufei would look interesting in those German overall shorts with the little red feather on that funny green hat. Lol, I got that from seeing him playing tuba.  
  
XPKogani4PX - Wow, I haven't seen you around in a long time! Thank you so much for leaving the review for every chapter you read again! I can imagine you'd run out of things to say after a while, but that's all gravy!  
  
Hellcat - Ooh, it'd be kool if I was German . . . but I'm actually Chinese. I had exploratory German, Japanese, French, and Spanish for four weeks each in 8th grade. I really liked it because it was easy . . . and the food was absolutely delicious! And we didn't have a final because it's too hard to keep four languages straight. So I know very limited German, and this year I'm in honors prep French. German III came to our class to sing carols! It was so much fun ^_^ Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and answering polls! I'm glad you like this fic so far, and I hope I'll see you again.  
  
SilverShinigami- Eek! Hi! Great to see that you reviewed again. And of course I need YOUR help! Lol, actually explaining my problem to you got the old wheels turning again ^__________^ I'm being retarded, but that's okay! Yup, you're great, but I'm hungry . . . I love your poll answers. You crack me up! And that sounds like one great vacation - unlike band camp. Which reminds me . . . I got the weirdest idea for TLM. It was shoes and shako night out on the football field this one Thursday, and I remember how ridiculous we looked. It was great ^_^ Anyway, Ryan was making his usual jokes (and they're actually funny). And he came up with this interesting pick-up line, but I'll tell you about it later. And we can see how to work that in the story! Thank you very much for the great review!  
  
Aurenne- Hi! It's great to see you (and everyone else of course) again! Wow, nice glomp ^_^ You guys are so supportive *sniffles* Lol, I'm a little hyper right now for some odd reason, but I still can't freaking type. Damn this keyboard! I totally agree; gravy is awesome. And I'm so sorry about you having exams! *hugs* Those are definitely evil. I mean I don't mind taking them if I know everything, but it's the studying that gets me. And to the pandas, I say hi back!  
  
LB- Damn right he gets justice! ^_^ Wufei's awesome, and it's only right to have a Wufei centric part in the whole scheme of 1x2x1! I know that was a ridiculously long time to wait, and I'm so sorry about that -_-;; You know me . . . And I know if I suck up enough to the directors I'll get into ensemble sometime in my high school career ^_~ Damn them for being so bias! I swear band directors are the most bias people in the world, but I never suck up. And they usually put seniors in the top band because they're seniors. We have a pretty good band program though! I mean in 2000 Wind Ensemble were the state champions. Well thank you very much for the great review and definitely trumpets forever ^_________^  
  
DBZVelena- Hola! Thank you so much for the fabulous review and all those wonderful comments! And are you kidding? I love GWA! It's one of the first fan fiction sites I've been on for Gundam Wing and really, really got me in shounen ai and Gundam Wing. I love that place, and the authors there are just absolutely amazing ^_________^ And I can't believe that you think I'd be welcome there! I never thought that I was good enough for it, so I never tried submitting. I love those fics though. Anyway . . . I'm glad you like how this is going, and I bet that was a lot to read. I wouldn't be able to read this in one sitting probably just because I've gone over this thing a million times.  
  
Tigerlily26- Hey! I'm glad to see that you got my email safely and everything! Thank you very much for the fabulous review of course. I know that it took forever. The replying to reviews thing gets hard when I have a lot, and it really slows me down, which is why I thought that I should do this. I think it'll be a lot easier on me and you guys. All your comments were great! And it was wonderful to read them all. Reviews really make my day ^_^  
  
Diane- Hi! I'm glad to see that you're still reading the fic after so long of non-updating. I decided to start to answer reviews right away, so I wouldn't be flooded with the work later, which really slows the whole process down ^_^ Thank you so much for the awesome review! The poll answer was absolutely wonderful! It would sound like so much fun, and who knows? Maybe I'll write a vacation fic sometime . . . The only thing I don't really like about winter is the fact that it's soooooo cold! Brr! During the last week or so of marching band, it started to get really chilly outside, and being out there for two and a half hours isn't exactly fun . . . especially when you can't even move. My hands froze, lips chapped, instrument went way sharp, and all that good stuff. But snow is kool. I can't wait until it starts to snow. All the comments are just fabulous, and I really like how some reviewers tell me more specific things about what he/she (just to be more politically correct) liked. As for Sally . . . they should actually view her as trouble seeing her background and everything, not to mention that little tracker of hers. But they don't know anything about it, and all they really know is that they sense something's off about her. And the couple thing, it's going to be quite a ride for Fei just because ^_~ To be honest, I don't really think that his and Sally's personality are extremely compatible as in the sense that they were made for each other. Who knows? Someone may convince me so. But I do think that they would compliment each other very well. Wufei is just different. I can't really think of someone that fits him really, really, really well. Either way it'll get interesting once Sally tracks the boys down.  
  
Ryoko-onee- Hi! It's great to see and hear that you'll be here until I'm done with the fic. I think that's a pretty daunting thing actually. From the pace I'm going, it's not moving along very fast. I think I'm going to pretty much take them through a chunk of the war in my level of detail, so it's not just one threat. I want to see how they're going to handle everything that fighting tosses them and when Heero and Duo will notice what's actually going on between them. Actually I may just be getting ahead of myself a bit here, so I'll stop. The weekend game was just something I thought would be fun do. Maybe I'll turn that into something . . . And hopefully (since I'm doing this early) I'll get the next chapter out sooner than this time ^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mailing List - You guys know the drill! Mailing list for updates! Leave an email address and a name, and I'll put you on if you want!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Polls!  
  
On going ones:  
  
What ice cream flavor would each of the Gboys be?  
  
Which character on Gundam Wing would you like to marry the most?  
  
What instrument would the characters play in band (any band)?  
  
What is your favorite Wufei pairing that won't interfere with the ones I have in this fic already?  
  
Vacation time! Well not in the REAL world, but that's okay ^_~ Where and which characters would you like to take on vacation? Have fun imagining!  
  
New Poll: Does Relena deserve to be bashed? An explanation would also be great!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I'm done! I am still working on TLM. The thing is that I need my dad to email me what I have of chapter four. Currently it's on his laptop - which is in China _ How smart am I? Well, I hope you guys all liked! Merry Christmas everyone, if you celebrate! And Happy New Year! 


	22. Surprises

Note: Ahaha! C'est moi! ^_^ How is everyone? Good, I hope. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays and everything. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I don't own Gundam Wing (still). The pairings are still 1+2+1, 3+4+3 5+S? Wufei pairing may change. I might just have his love interest float around in the story ^_^;; I would love a review! I hope you guys like this chapter! Personally I think I didn't do very good job with it _  
  
Prisoner of War 21  
  
"Well?" the Chinese man demanded, scorching glare fixated on the girl, "What the Hell do you think you're doing here, onna?"  
  
She fired a glare of her own, "The name's Sally. Surely you haven't forgotten?" she mocked with a snort. "And I'll explain everything when you let me come inside. It's freezing out here, you know."  
  
By then Quatre had quickly skidded down the stairs in curiosity, Trowa followed in a calmer pace. "Sally!" he shouted in amazement as he stared frozenly at her unexpected appearance.  
  
"Glad to see someone remembered," she smiled. "Hi, Quatre."  
  
The blonde Arabic shook off the shock and scrambled to the door, "Come in. It's below freezing out there!" he ushered her in though he desperately wondered why she was here. 'For all we know this could be just a coincidence,' he bit his lip however even as they all congregated in the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he offered hastily, already busying himself to make some.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she accepted gratefully. "I suppose you're all wondering why I'm here . . ." she sighed. 'Can't back out now, Sally. Get a grip.'  
  
Wufei openly released a loud snort. "Now, that you're inside. Care to explain yourself?"  
  
Her confidence faltered, and Sally took a deep breath of air, "I know that you're Gundam pilots." Never once did smoky sapphire leave Wufei's face as she spoke.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Wufei denied roughly. "Us terrorists?"  
  
Quatre froze in mid-pour, but he caught himself before the cool water spilled across the countertop. Wufei had glanced away, and Trowa had managed to keep his shock in check. Silence intruded the warm home, interrupted by Sally's sigh.  
  
"I think you do," she murmured softly, chuckling slightly, massaging her temples. "You're last mission? Heero falling into that trap. Duo saved him the last minute . . ."  
  
The pilots remained silent, "I saw it. I hacked into your files on accident, and I saw your vid screens. I was shocked that you are so young, and it definitely opened my eyes to a lot more than I expected. I didn't know what to feel -"  
  
"Why are you here?" Quatre asked, voice slightly cracking. His grip on the fragile china tightened as he turned to face Sally. Stray bangs remained unbrushed from his eyes; she had hit a nerve.  
  
Pleading blue lowered, "I'm sorry," she murmured with sincerity. "I have to warn you. Oz has some sort of plan - some kind of trap. I don't know what it is, but I don't want any of you to get hurt by it."  
  
Impassive green peered at her quietly, "How do you expect us to trust you?" 'There's a great chance she's lying.'  
  
"You'll just have to believe me," she reflected her pleading gaze back at the Chinese pilot. "I'm not lying." 'You have to believe me.'  
  
"You're in a dangerous position, onna," his eyes flashed with a little less fire. "I could kill you right here and now."  
  
"Well, yes," the blonde agreed, "but regardless of whether I die or not the plan is still there. In the end you'll see I was telling the complete and honest truth, but to be right wasn't why I came. I was hoping to do something right after seeing both sides."  
  
"You haven't seen both sides," Wufei retorted. "You're an Oz soldier. That's why the man called you major in that inn, and one battle you saw will not change that fact."  
  
She smiled faintly, "I never said that my official rank and side has changed. And I know I don't know very much about how you pilots live your lives, but I want this war to end just as much as you do - I want the right side to win."  
  
"There are no winners in war," Quatre sighed softly. 'The more she talks the more sincere she seems. And we have to make a decision soon before Heero gets back because Allah knows what he'll do. He'll do whatever is necessary to complete the mission.'  
  
"Search me," she suggested simply. "Search me, my things, the surrounding area. I've got nothing to hide and no place to go." She challenged them, sitting back in her chair.  
  
Wufei tried to stare her down, obsidian shooting shards of ice at her. A minute passed - then two - then ten. "Oh for the love of Nataku!" he scowled as she smiled, victorious. "Barton and I will take care of this."  
  
Mutely, Trowa stripped searched the girl without so much as a blink of an eye, and Wufei left to retrieve more equipment from the hangars. When the European seemed satisfied, the black-haired boy had returned, running a metal detector over her body. The thorough search ended fruitless, but all three pilots were relieved. Sally even found some relief of her own.  
  
Trowa and Wufei proceeded to exit the home, but the green-eyed pilot shot one last look at Quatre before leaving.  
  
"I'll look after Sally," the Arabic offered with a smile and a moment later the front door clicked shut.  
  
The blonde pilot set down two steamy cups of herbal tea, accented with jasmine. "Thank you," Sally murmured softly. "I know it's hard to even give me this chance."  
  
Quatre granted her a sweet smile in return and took a sip of tea, "You really do seem sincere . . . Even Wufei is somewhat convinced."  
  
She grinned back, "But what about when Heero comes back? I don't think he'll be too happy about this. Might not live for very long," she mused more to herself than anyone else.  
  
The Gundam pilot laughed, "I'm sure Duo will be able to drag him away until he's calmed down. Anyway, Trowa already contacted him about an unidentified female sneaking around the house."  
  
"So he'll be prepared?" she joked though her ears had perked about the mention of Duo - dragging Heero off somewhere to calm him down. 'I wonder . . .'  
  
"He's always prepared, but unfortunately he can't just leave school without some unwanted attention. With any luck he'll think you're Relena and won't be too worried about it being a potential threat."  
  
"Peacecraft?" she asked, astonished. "I had no idea she knows Heero of all people."  
  
"Yes," the teen hesitated, "she tends to follow him around a lot. Wufei has met her a few times, too, when she was looking for Heero. She's very drawn to him even with that cold exterior; actually I think that's what makes her want to get close to him."  
  
"You seem to believe me and my intentions," she observed. "Otherwise you wouldn't be talking so openly about your friends," Sally smiled, grateful.  
  
"I feel it in my space-heart," he nodded and looked at her for a moment, then resumed staring out the window.  
  
"Duo's the same way with Heero, isn't he? Except Heero's also drawn to him. It's like they wonder how the other could be so different than themselves," she smirked at his surprise. "Of course they're a lot more alike than either would care to admit."  
  
Quatre closed his mouth and just smiled, "So far everyone has noticed except them.  
  
"Love is blind," Sally agreed, drinking her tea. "I don't think it's love quite yet, but it's definitely something very deep. And the attraction is more than definitely there."  
  
"Maybe after today . . ." he raised an eyebrow, sneaking a look at the Oz soldier and smiled mysteriously. "Wufei got them to talk again, and I think one day will do wonders for those two."  
  
"So why aren't you at school?" she inquired as a change of topic. She fully intended to backtrack to Heero and Duo of course, but there was later. "I hacked some files and saw that three of you had called in sick . . ." 'Might as well reveal all.'  
  
A tranquil look, "We - Trowa and I were just informing Wufei of the idea of Heero and Duo being more than just friends."  
  
She grinned mischievously at him, "Playing cupid?"  
  
"Well, why do you think they have the same schedule?" he raised an eyebrow though sheepish about sneaking around his friends. They sat in silence as minutes slipped by, immersed in personal thoughts. "What's this plan?"  
  
Sally closed her eyes, "I don't know, but I haven't gotten new orders since that last battle - and you know what they say about it being calmest before the storm. I just wanted you to be prepared for anything that is to come . . ." she sighed a little. "And - you boys really caught my attention. I started to wonder about you. I wondered if you are really my enemy, the world's enemy.  
  
"Something snapped the moment I saw your faces . . . It took me a month of deliberation until I decided what I was going to do. Even then - even now I'm not quite sure," she laughed at her own stupidity. "I just thought I had to meet you pilots again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A period of confusion, organized chaos - Heero braced himself for the assaulting noise of the cafeteria. Lunch was always like this, and his comrade always seemed to be a part of it, so alive and happy as he chatted with "friends." But the outgoing pilot distanced himself from them so well that they never noticed.  
  
His loyalties never strayed, sticking like glue to his friends. The five had always sat at a booth, squeezing themselves in the limited space alone. Quatre and Duo would make conversation, occasionally getting a grunt or two from the others. It suited all of them perfectly, but today - there would be two available seats for anyone to sit at. 'And who wouldn't want to be around Duo? He draws everyone in like moths to a single flame.' There were three - if the squeezing option seemed acceptable.  
  
Heero allowed himself to be dragged into the chicken line. It served - chicken - every single day, every week, every year. Duo gave him a broad smile, chattering on about whatever topic registered in his mind. The Japanese youth found the edges of his lips quirking into a faint smirk as he watched the violet-eyed pilot.  
  
"Aww! Come on, Heero. Loosen up!" he commanded as he did everyday, but today the other soldier felt intent to comply.  
  
"I am loose," he replied, imitating usual annoyance, crossing arms firmly.  
  
"Sure," sarcasm dripped from his mouth, "compared to who? Dead people? Nah, even they relax."  
  
"Hey, Maxwell!" a tall blonde freshman waved slightly in greeting, giving Heero a curt nod good-naturedly.  
  
"Hey, Kelmer! You want to help me out with Heero here? He's so neutral," Duo frowned disapprovingly before breaking into a grin, eyes sparkling. He seemed happier than he had been in a long time.  
  
"Hmm," with creased brow, Kelmer good-naturedly surveyed the 'problem.' "That's a tough one. I don't think he's the type that likes to change. Maybe you ought to leave him alone, huh?" he grinned again, slapped Duo on the back before making his exit.  
  
"He's right, you know," Heero told the braided student in all seriousness.  
  
Duo was about to make a grand retort when he was interrupted rudely by a large, dark-skinned hand, pushing through the crowd. More specifically it tried to push Heero aside in vain. The perfect soldier was still perfectly centered, and it was the hand's owner that fell back a little. Beady eyes bulged before flashing in anger.  
  
"What the Hell? Bitch, move!" he fumed, nostrils flaring out.  
  
"Watch it, Sean," Duo warned lowly, quietly.  
  
Prussian blue as cold as ever flicked over at Heero's assaulter, deciding it wasn't even worth the effort. He scooted over slightly and murmured a harsh, "Omae o korosu," to Sean as he passed.  
  
Words died in his throat the instant black clashed with blue. However Heero just smirked, the closest thing to a smile he could manage. The harsh clips of blue softened slightly. It was subtle, but the message was delivered. Sean's surprised expression turned into a grin as he let loose a chuckle. "You aight, Yuy."  
  
Duo could only gape at his friend in utter shock, rendered completely speechless. "You shut up," he leaned in to give the idiot a short whisper.  
  
One hand clasped his chin and crisply shut it. "Heero!" The braided pilot sputtered. "God, I never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd do - do - that!" he settled for those words, smiling in admiration. "There's hope after all!" he laughed.  
  
'You look good smiling. Do you know that?' "Regular fries, please," Heero requested the lunch lady, gaze still following Duo's movements.  
  
Currently the American was digging through a pile of cookies in search of the biggest one. Heero smirked and tossed a cookie on his friend's tray. Duo looked up and grinned at him, paying for both of their lunches, while Heero grabbed a breaded chicken sandwich.  
  
They sat their red trays at the usual lunching spot and slipped into the cushioned seats. Heero efficiently unwrapped his sandwich and proceeded to eat, popping open his carton of chocolate milk with the other hand. Duo was inhaling the contents of his rather sumptuous lunch. One, twelve-piece container of Chicken nuggets disappeared quickly along with a cup of curly fries. He gulped down his cherry coke before turning his attention to the cookie.  
  
"Slow down," Heero advised him, a hint of amusement glinting in midnight blue.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the soldier regardless, "Well, I want to get done soon, so we can go out in the courtyard. And yes, you're coming whether you like it or not." He gave a firm nod but laughed at Heero's quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Hn," the pilot glanced away, out the window. "I would say the peace and quiet would be nice -" he trailed off.  
  
"Hey! I can be quiet. I'm not so annoying and loud and talkative all the time," the American pouted, picking out a fry.  
  
"I know." The simple sentence confused Duo, and Heero knew it. It was part of the reason why he said it - to make the other pilot feel as confused as he was. It was a selfish and stupid reason, but the urge was still there in the end. The other part of the reason was that it was true. In fact that's what makes Duo so confusing to him.  
  
By then the dark-haired teen had finished off the remnants of his meal and sat quietly. His comrade was also polishing off his tray. He gave a bright smile, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Hn," the grunt was interpreted as a yes as both students walked to the trash bins, dumping in trash and throwing their trays on top.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nothing," Wufei muttered. "Barton. What about you?"  
  
The clown walked over calmly, past Wufei. "Nothing. Let's head back." 'She's either telling the truth or taking a huge risk. I doubt it's the latter, but you never know.'  
  
"I suppose you're right," he sighed but half-relieved they didn't find anything. 'So we wasted a few hours and found assurance.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!" Quatre greeted the other pilots with a bright smile. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Judging by that look on your face you already know," Wufei grumbled to himself. "Well, onna," he turned to face Sally, "I guess you're not lying. Unless you're taking an enormous risk."  
  
She grinned, smoky blue shimmered, "So I can stay?" she asked hopefully to everyone, but she remained looking at Wufei, seeking for the withdrawn man's approval.  
  
"Of course," the Arabic responded. "We'll be happy to have you as our guest, especially since you have no other place to go."  
  
'You're really riding on this, aren't you? To place so much trust in a group of terrorists . . . Who are you?' The Chinese soldier scrutinized the major with a frown. Her large eyes stared back at him, unblinkingly.  
  
'You've met your match, Wufei,' Quatre mused silently, 'again . . .' "It's time to make lunch," he announced, shooing everyone out of the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Snow . . ." the boy breathed in awe, gingerly brushing his numb fingers across the shimmering powder.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Heero stood by smiling, squatting down to join his companion.  
  
"How?" violet eyes lifted up in wonder. "I mean it doesn't snow in the colonies."  
  
"I met a man that had some kind of machine that can produce snow. He let me have it since it was broken. And I managed to fix some of the wiring," he grinned as a pair of arms launched at him, embracing the six- year old at the same time knocking both into the snow.  
  
"I love you, Heero!" the braided youth smiled cheekily, so happy, so alive. 'I can't believe he did this for me.'  
  
"Love you, too," he laughed. "You look good when you smile . . ." He reached out to brush away a chunk of snow from chestnut locks.  
  
(End)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sighed, 'Good times, good times . . . Life in the streets wasn't so bad with you around. Fighting isn't so bad with you.' He felt so old, jaded by life experiences even at a mere fifteen. Sneaking a glance at Heero, he felt his heartstrings tug slightly, aching a little. 'Smile, Heero. Why can't you just fucking smile? You're so wonderful beneath that mask. I know you are. You deserve to be happy, but instead you're stuck in the middle of an endless war.'  
  
Suddenly he found Prussian blue shooting straight into his eyes, staring back intensely - yet still unreadable. Arms crossed, hair perfectly messy, Heero had stood silently the whole time, secretly watching the American marvel at the snowfall. No emotions rolled across the barren expression. A sudden draft breezed by, flakes of snow rolled with the slight wind, casting a look of mist across the floors of cobblestone. And the day passed by like the breeze, quickly but with a strange atmosphere.  
  
* * *  
  
Exhaustingly, the doors of the bus squeezed open as Duo hopped off the vehicle onto the concrete sidewalk. Heero followed, and the two walked back home, not knowing what exactly to expect. Trowa had informed them at school that the "intrusion problem was taken care of." Warily, the Japanese pilot cracked open the front door.  
  
"Hello, Heero, Duo," Quatre chose that moment to walk to the foyer, smiling. "How was school?"  
  
"Heero scared the Hell outta me at lunch," Duo smirked, dumping his backpack down on the floor. "But I'm more curious about this intruder of yours . . . It's not Relena, is it?" he questioned with dread.  
  
The blonde laughed, "No, it's not Relena, but we all know her."  
  
"Who is it?" Heero asked, stepping onto the plush carpet. "Is she in the house right now?"  
  
"You remember about a month ago, at that inn?" Quatre smiled nervously. "It's Sally. And yes, she's in the house, but before you get your gun out - I think you should hear an explanation."  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted. "If you say you have the problem taken care of . . . then there's no need for my gun. Not yet anyway. I'll deal with this after Duo and I finish homework, and we brought you yours." He withdrew a stack of papers and deposited the material into Quatre's hands.  
  
"You can borrow my algebra book, but otherwise I think you're fine," Duo smiled. "I'd love to see Sally again, but you know," he smirked, "duty calls!"  
  
Quatre was left confused. 'What happened to them today?' Slowly confusion morphed into mischief, 'Hmm . . . very interesting. Duo's actually doing his homework first, and Heero's less mission oriented and more trusting . . . They really do bring out the best in each other.' He grinned even as he walked back to where the others congregated.  
  
"Well? How did they take it?" Wufei asked curiously, frowning at the smile plastered firmly on the pilot's face. 'Where are they?'  
  
His smile broadened, "They didn't . . . Heero said that if we said we had the problem taken care of, he doesn't have a reason to worry. He said he'd deal with it later, after homework. And for some reason Duo said he'd love to stay and chat, but he has homework . . . It was really weird."  
  
"Maxwell??? That baka is thinking about doing homework first thing? That's - unbelievable! And Yuy trusting us like that? What's going on," dark eye narrowed in suspicion. "And quit smiling, Winner." He scowled.  
  
"It only means our plan's going to work better," he replied easily. "And yes, it is strange, but I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing."  
  
Trowa smiled faintly, "I agree with Quatre."  
  
"Me, too!" Sally grinned. "I knew there was something going on between those two."  
  
"Yeah," he grudgingly joined the majority opinion. "We'll see."  
  
"Oh, and here," Quatre dropped the stack of homework with a thud on the coffee table, standing back in satisfaction. "There's our homework for the day. We should do it now before we have to make it up along with tomorrow's work load."  
  
"So what do you have?" Sally leaned over and inspected the papers, riffling through them briefly with a furrowed brow. Her lean fingers divided it into three parts afterwards and handed each pilot a stack. "You had a lab in honors bio. How are you going to make up that?"  
  
"Hmm?" Quatre scanned over the sheet. "It's not a problem. We just looked at different things under a light microscope. We'll have to draw what we saw and answer some questions on each station."  
  
"How are you going to draw what you see?" she inquired them.  
  
The blonde soldier chuckled, "You wouldn't believe some of the files on our computers. Even if we don't remember what the cells look like, we can find pictures. If all else fails it's a two day lab, so we can draw tomorrow," he explained cheerfully and began to scribble answers down on the sheet after grabbing for a random pencil.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, guys!" Duo bounded downstairs.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei scowled at the braided American. "You're too loud."  
  
"Hi, Duo!" Sally grinned at the new edition to the room.  
  
"Hey, Sally!" he smiled with a small waved. 'Wufei's acting more like a bastard than usual.' "What's up? I mean I didn't expect to see you again - at least not like this." He had crossed the floor, gazing expectantly at the girl.  
  
"An explanation sounds good," Heero had quietly scuffled from upstairs and placed an Algebra book on the coffee table.  
  
"I know you're gundam pilots . . ." nervously, the words slipped out quickly. "Actually I know a lot of things I shouldn't know."  
  
Her eyes glittered lightly at the last statement, meeting a rather suspicious pair of amethyst depths. "What do you mean? How did you know?"  
  
Sally drew in a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut and open again after a moment of refocusing. "Well, I want you to know that I'm not a spy or anything, but I am part of Oz. I didn't come here to use you somehow to win the war for Oz . . . I came here to warn you about something actually. Oz is planning a trap."  
  
"How do I know you're not part of it?" Heero challenged quietly, staring at the Major with deadly blue eyes.  
  
"I saw your last mission. I saw pretty much everything after somehow accidentally hacking into your systems," eyes narrowed. Sally knew what they were thinking - how could someone accidentally hack into a gundam?  
  
"She's telling the truth, guys," Quatre interrupted. "Trowa and Wufei hacked into her files and checked searched her, her things, the surrounding area. She's got nothing to hide and no backup with no place to go. The only tracker we found was the one she used to find us."  
  
"So she's staying with us?" Duo inquired, brow furrowing. "How long?"  
  
The girl smiled sheepishly, "I hadn't planned that far yet . . ." All of a sudden her reasons for coming out here seemed trivial, stupid, unimportant. Through clenched teeth, she hissed in a breath before laughing at herself. Silvery sapphire turned to look at all the gundam pilots, all waiting for her response. "I'm sorry. Everything just seems so stupid now, and I'm not sure to warn you is all I came for."  
  
"What else?" the edge was lost in Wufei's voice.  
  
"I guess after seeing the battle - and you pilots . . . I really wanted to meet you. You surprised me so much that night - it was a faceless enemy before, but now I wonder which side is really right," she explained in a slow murmur.  
  
"I fight for what I believe in. To other people it may be wrong what I think or how I choose to achieve my goals, but it's my choice alone. It's not a matter of black and white," the monotony of his words couldn't deter their meaning as everyone else fell silent - awestruck by things coming from a supposably emotionless soldier.  
  
Duo was more enraptured with Heero more than everyone else, staring at him unblinkingly with dark lilac eyes. A soft smile crept across his mouth, and he broke the silence gently, "Nothing's ever black and white. Even society can't pinpoint the lines never to cross for all of us."  
  
"For me - I want to help you in any way possible, and I swear I'll do it. I'll help you win this war until I die or until it ends," raw determination glinted in cornflower blue. "I'm more sure than ever it's what I'm meant to do."  
  
It was a day full of surprises indeed, slipping away stealthily into night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews -  
  
Muochou - Hey! Thank you very much for giving me a review! And that rape thing - lol - I was really hyper during that part of it, so it was a little weird. But my friends cracked up ^_^ And you just have to love Trowa!  
  
shai'tan_keyloh - Hi! Thank you so much for the review and the comments! I think for now I'll ditch Bravenet and just email people from my Hotmail account. I'll be sure to include you in, and you probably know this because by now you would have gotten the email, and yeah, I'm rambling again! ^_^;; Well, thank you again!  
  
Foxfire- Hi, hun! I'm talking to you online right now. Anyway, thank you so much for the nice, long review ^___________^ The comments and specifications are great! And the answer to the poll was very good. I've been wondering about Relena bashing for a while now. I can't believe I used to read 1+R. The ones I read (which were really hard to find) weren't that good. I mean the plot was great and all - but their relationship never really made complete sense to me. I didn't know why . . . until you know I got into shounen ai/yaoi! And the homework thing, my friends and I always share who's done their homework and who hasn't. It's really not too big of a deal. And I just realized how weird it is for Duo to just come home and do his homework when yesterday he hadn't done it at all. ^_^ Like I said, surprises! And I like Wufei. His coolness is amplified by his whole in need of anger management thing! I mean I know he's not really like that, but it's a nice mask, and it's funny to read/write/think about!  
  
Anime Redneck - Lol! That line was hilarious! And I'm so sorry about your account being wiped out. Those things are just so not fair. I hope that never happens to me. I'd be so pissed . . . *growls then brightens* Anyway, thank you so much for the great review as usual! It's like everyone is noticing something about Heero and Duo! Do you know how long it took me to find a way to make them believe Sally??? I think I over- worked my mind a little, and it was frustrating, but I went with what I went with. Oh dear God . . . Treize dressed like that? *cracks up* I've read some good fics with that, too. Wufei is also stuck with Zechs sometimes, but I don't really see that. Or he's stuck with Relena. That's actually not so uncommon, and it'd sure be interesting to write about. I mean Relena's really girly sometimes although she is also really strong, but you know what I mean. I don't really know. I mean I think 3x4 and 1x2 are kind of pretty much given considering - well everything. Then what about the people left? The vacation thing was great. Gotta love creativity! Relena bashing? Sometimes I think she deserves a break, but when she comes between Heero and Duo - I feel like screaming. I have half a mind to just let all these love interests of his wandering into his life - see what happens. Hehe . . .  
  
LB - Hola! It's great to hear from you! Thank you so much for sticking by and continuing to review! See? I did a quicker update this time ^_^ Gotta love winter break! I'm having some problems right now with my English project _ Sarah and I were supposed to go to a nursing home and perform some music for them, but the directors are never there every time she calls, and the rules changed and whatnot. I don't think we can do that anymore . . . So I'm hoping Shaffer will understand our predicament and accept the research papers on the system instead _ *hopes* The paper sounds like such a tedious task though! And I have about two and a half days to do it! I can't research everything and look for statistics like that! *wails* Lol, I think Relena bashing depends on her character in the story. I mean it's hilarious sometimes in like crazy, silly fics - but in more serious fics, I don't think she should be. I try not to do it. And I don't think I will in this fic other than a little from Duo and Wufei. You know how their personalities go . . . *smiles*  
  
Backlash - Hey! Of course I'll add you to my list! Like I told Muochou I'm probably not going to be using Bravenet anytime soon. Instead I'll send out emails from my Hotmail account. That way it shouldn't appear in your junk/bulk mail folder, and I don't have to worry about Bravenet being down. Thanks for leaving the review!  
  
Morkeleb - Lol! You're like the first one that's pointed out my style change! I know what you mean. If I wanted to write like I used to I have practically force it. It was so flowery . . . and everything, you know? Sometimes I think I want the flowery though because I'm amazed that I actually wrote like that. I think the change resulted from just me learning more things about writing and whatnot. I'm glad you liked it, though! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope this updating speed is a lot better than the last one . . .  
  
Lora-helen - Hi! How are you? Good, I'm hoping. I haven't talked to you much lately, but it's always great to get a review, so thank you very much! I know that it took practically forever for me to post that one, but I'm hoping I can maintain a pretty good speed even with school starting soon. Maybe after finals? Those I'm so not looking forward to, and I really need to buckle down and study. I just need some good motivation. I was kind of in different moods when I wrote this, so you may notice a change. Of course the different moods were kind of at different scenes, so maybe it was okay? ^_^ Well, thanks again!  
  
Lokogato - Hey! Thank you so much for the awesome review! I really appreciate everyone's support in this, and I hope I'll be able to write faster even with school starting again. It was really different last year. We didn't get as many projects or homework -- *pouts* Oh, well! We just have to deal with it, ne? Aww, you're so sweet! And don't worry, I'll keep on writing this ^_^  
  
Violet_eyes - Wow! Thank you very much for all the wonderful comments in the review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy knowing people really like this! I have to write a paper on "The System" for English, and hopefully it won't be as boring as I think I will be . . . And I really hope this was a quick enough update because I really don't think I can do much better especially after break. Thanks again!  
  
SilverShinigami - Hi, hun! ^_^ you never did tell me what boxing day was all about. But hey, you got off work, so it must be a good thing! The Relena bashing answer was great. It's really interesting to see what people think of her in this perspective. For me I think she's very misunderstood because of the whole going after Heero thing. I mean you have to admit that voice is kind of annoying when it says his name like that. Ooh! Good song on the radio! ^_^ I love Eminem, especially Lose Yourself. Well, after that random episode - I don't really mind her as long as she's paired with someone besides those canon pairings ^_^ Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Ryoko-onee - Hey! I'm sorry about the long wait for that chapter, but hopefully this was a better time than the last one ^_^ Merci beaucoup for the great review! And of course Wufei can't be too much of an A-hole here! ^_^  
  
DBZVelena - Hi! Nope, I haven't signed up on GWA yet . . . Maybe I will one day, but it's hard to keep up with everything right now. I want to see how well I can handle things with school going. It does sound like a great place, though ^_^ Thank you so much for the review!  
  
DragonGirl - Hey! Thank you very much for the review! Hopefully, you didn't have to wait very long for this chapter. I've been working - and I ran into a few problems here and there, but I think I'm okay with this for now ^_^ Wow, sounds like a full house. I hope you had a wonderful Holiday season! I love chocolate . . . especially the really good kind. I like the Lindor Truffles Madame gives us in French . . . Yum! ^_^  
  
Soulsearcher Ironforge - Hey! Thank you very much for the review! I'm watching The Simpsons right now ^_^ I love that show! I like your way of describing Relena and Sally! It was Sally though. I mentioned her name a few times ^_^;; The comments were great, and I'm glad you found it again. The kiss was in chapter 14, wasn't it? I'm pretty sure, but I'm glad you're all caught up now! And of course I'll put you on the mailing list! Well, thanks again!  
  
Dyna- Hi! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while, but it's great to get another review from you, so thank you very much ^_^ And yes, that sounds like a very appropriate way to sum up SSR. I hope this wasn't a long wait!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Polls!  
  
On going:  
  
What ice cream flavor would each of the Gboys be?  
  
Which character on Gundam Wing would you like to marry the most?  
  
What instrument would the characters play in band (any band)?  
  
What is your favorite Wufei pairing that won't interfere with the ones I have in this fic already?  
  
Vacation time! Well not in the REAL world, but that's okay ^_~ Where and which characters would you like to take on vacation? Have fun imagining!  
  
Does Relena deserve to be bashed? An explanation would also be great!  
  
New Poll: Why do you like yaoi? An explanation here would also be great!  
  
Mailing list - You guys know the drill! If you want to be notified via email about my updates leave an email and a name ^_^ I don't know if anyone wants on it anymore, but it's still open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Voila! It's actually done! This is a longer chapter than usual. It's around ten pages with spacing in between paragraphs ^_^ I haven't been writing long chapters lately. I hope everyone had wonderful holidays! And I hope you guys liked it! I think it was - okay. It would be fabulous if you left a review! 


	23. Phase Two

Notes: Hey, everyone! It's been like what? Six months? ^_^;;; I'm soooooo, soooooo sorry for the wait. I hope you guys are still interested! This was probably my tenth draft . . . and I've been stewing over how to end the story. It's hard since I know nothing about this kind of thing. I don't own Gundam Wing. The pairings are 1+2+1, 3+4+3, and possible 5+S. I'm kind of hinting at the last one, and that's the plan so far. The end is actually more than halfway here, so yay! I don't know how long it's going to take me. Maybe five chapters – maybe ten! Anyway, I would love a review, but it's totally up to the readers! This is a pretty short chapter, but I have a lot of responses to reviews. Thank you so much for all the feedback ^_^

**

Prisoner of War

**

**

Chapter 22

**

Bloodshot eyes blearily stared at the glowing screen, gradation of dark smearing everything else. It had been three days. Even the perfect soldier tires without rest. Three days ago seemed like an eternity . . . He was going to school with his comrades, cautiously enjoying a break from war and reality. That night he had gotten a mission, a solo one. Sally had walked back, quietly asking him if he wanted some dinner before it got too cold. Heeding no response, he furiously began typing. Squinting those silver-blue eyes, she slipped closer, peeking at his work.

Eyes widened. Breaths caught in throat. Silverware and china dropped. "Oh, my God . . ." she whispered, leaning closer, slapping a hand on his desk for support. "How? Those were – they were banned – well over three hundred years ago." She turned those accusing eyes straight into dark pools. The rumored effects of the weapons were terrifying – but all the technology had been lost. And Oz planned to relearn it all.

"Must be the trap," he responded with dead calm.

Shuffling feet filed into the small room. "We heard a crash," Quatre explained breathlessly. "What happened?"

Duo's violet eyes narrowed dangerously, snatching up a single sheet of paper from Heero's printer, met with no protest. And he began to recite:

_01,_

I have received information from a reliable source about Oz's new move. In the late twentieth century, weapons of mass destruction better known as nuclear weapons were invented and used as a tactical and revolutionary means of fighting wars. It drove two nations, the United States of America and the Soviet Union, into the Cold War and a nuclear arms race. Getting to the point, Oz seems to be copying those moves . . . holding tests in clandestine. Find the supposed weapons, and destroy them.

"Fuck, Heero!" he swore as the weight of the words sunk in. "Tell me you didn't fucking accept that mission! How the hell is one person supposed to do this? You won't survive!" he gestured wildly, almost hysterical. "If not from the blast itself, the radiation! There were very good reasons why these things were banned –"

"Kuso," Wufei muttered, rereading.

"It's not an option," Heero replied, still typing. "And I don't need to explain to you again why."

Slowly, the American shook his head. "Suicidal bastard," he hissed. "I'm going with you," he decided stubbornly. "If not willingly, I will follow you. I don't give a shit. Relena's stalking will be *nothing,* absolutely nothing compared to what I'm willing to do."

"No," Heero disagreed in monotone, clicking around with his mouse.

Silence filtered the room, and through gritted teeth, "Fine," he seethed. "We'll see . . ." before storming out.

"If, if you need anything – we'll be on call, Heero," Quatre interrupted softly; in silence the others slipped out. And the Arabic wondered how much it took for Heero not to run after the braided teen.

"It's not necessarily true," Trowa pointed out, doubting himself for the first time in a long while.

Sally emitted a snort, as did Wufei, "It's so typical of them, to do something so dishonorable just to win."

* * *

It had been three days of Hell. Everyday Duo had stumbled out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. There he shoveled down whatever food he could handle and ran to catch the bus, after glancing at the stairs a hundred times in ten minutes. Dark circles rimmed under his eyes, turning into huge, purple crescents, concerning his classmates and teachers. He rushed through homework in between classes and on the bus. He had sneaked his laptop into school and was stealthy enough to keep it a complete secret while he worked, researched, calculated. Everyone became increasingly worried about both boys.

* * *

"Damn that stubborn asshole," his outburst earned a few surprised stares from the dinner table. The other pilots and Sally exchanged looks but said nothing, staring back at the bowls of soup. "The soup was great, Trowa," he muttered and practically ran up the stairs with his backpack in tow. I've waited long enough.'

"Heero," he burst into the soldier's room. No response, he lost it. "Heero, god dammit! Look at me! For one fucking time just stop staring at that piece of shit!" His breathing was labored and his speech forced from fatigue. "Come on," he whispered, trying a different angle simply because he didn't have the energy.

He collapsed onto his knees in front of the offending piece of modern technology, staring up at the person it had imprisoned. "Heero," he murmured, a hand reached out, grasping that chin delicately to turn his head. Blankly Prussian blue shot into amethyst.

"What?" he asked without a blink.

"You're killing both of us," Duo cast him a weak smile. "Stop it," he ordered, lips drawing into a serious line.

"Go to bed, Duo," Heero shot back. "This doesn't concern you."

"Fuck yeah it does," the American scoffed as he propped himself up unsteadily. "Heero, you're my best friend. All my life and the rest of it, too. I – I just – I can't let you die. Not again." He pulled his friend from the chair, pleading with large eyes, Don't go back. Don't go back,' and onto the mattress.

The edges of dark blue softened, "Duo . . . it's for the good of the world."

"I know," dark fringes dipped down. "You're always too selfless and heroic. You know that? I've been – researching on this whole thing, trying to beat you to it. Cuz I know once you settle on a plan, you're probably not going to change your mind. I haven't slept either, but at least I've been eating . . . taking breaks, going to school . . ."

"You shouldn't have done anything. It's not your mission. I don't –" he began but was hushed by a tapered finger, softly pressing against his lips.

"I got it, Heero," he gave him a small smile, deepening at Heero's surprise, then sobered. "But it needs more than one person . . . I can't let you go do this alone," he whispered. "I'm not going to sit by this time and watch you go helplessly."

His lips parted, speechless for a moment, then, "but you could die . . ." The words slipped out before his rational, half-conscious mind could halt them. "And it would be my fault."

The humming of the laptop a few feet away was the only noise throughout the entire room. What?' Duo stared at him in surprise and slight awe through orbs of dark lilac. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, and forced them open again. "Is that it? Is that why you don't want me to go? Because my blood will be on your hands?" his speech accelerated with his heart. This is it,' his mind vaguely comprehended.

"It slipped out," Heero rushed to explain, in confusion of where those thoughts came from in the first place. But looking into those depths of violet, more inappropriate thoughts came to mind. If he was going to die doing this, Duo needed to know them. "No . . . I don't want you to die," he confessed quietly through a breath of air. "I remember everything, Duo, about L2. I just couldn't tell you I knew because it would be a liability if we both knew. Especially in times like this."

He wondered how much it took to tear down those defenses. "It wouldn't matter if we have never met in L2 . . . that six-year-old boy back there – he isn't dead. He's you no matter what J did. You think that it'll be your fault if something happened to me? I would feel the same way, if something happened to you out there."

"Why? It's not your mission . . ." his fatigue was catching up to him rapidly, jumbling his thoughts into intangible balls.

"Because," he murmured with patience, "you're worth saving. And I didn't try hard enough. Now please, please, please stop killing both of us before we have a chance to stop them," he whined, collapsing with an oof' on top of the Japanese youth, forcing him on Heero on his back.

"What's your plan?"

Duo groaned, "Oh, dear God!" he growled in extreme frustration. Glancing up at the boy he was on top of he relented. "We can't drop them somewhere on Earth obviously without killing thousands and thousands of people. We also can't kill all the cute, little fishies swimming around in the ocean. We don't know how to properly handle the shock wave/blast from underground without collapsing some land. Apparently since the ending of the Madrid Protocol people *live* in Antarctica now, so that's a no-can-do. Besides any place on Earth would mean damaging the Ozone and the environment. And who knows how many they're making! You could alone set off the nuclear winter theory," he snorted. "And that would defeat the purpose of getting rid of them in the first place . . ."

"What's your plan?"

The American glared at the soldier, muttering something about being taken for granted. "My whole point is – we can't destroy them by setting them off. The blast would be too obvious, and we can't be sure what would happen, if we blew them up somewhere in real life. We're going to have to disarm them."

"That information is no longer available," Heero pointed out in his monotonous voice. "And," interrupting him before the tirade of defense set off, "the information that is available is only proven in theory, not real life," he commented to his comrade.

Silence again echoed the room as the two pilots faced down. The American drawled slowly his carefully chosen words, "There's always a way to dismantle a bomb, and the creators always have the information." He paused for effect and wriggled finely arched brows, "I think this calls for infiltration." Violet eyes hardened with the deadly gleam, smirk curling back its permanent fixture in the familiar expression.

It was simple and effective. For now anyway. Heero had to give the braided boy that much credit on his part. But the essence was time, which chose to run scarce at the moment, when it was most needed, and that certainly presented a problem. Three days of worthless shit had already been wasted, and the world couldn't afford anymore.

Contemplating his options, the perfect soldier finally relented, "Get the others," knocking the other slightly off balance, he snapped up out of Duo's loose pin. Quickly he pieced together a rough idea of an acceptable plan as the other wandered downstairs.

* * *

"Yuy and you can't go, so Barton, Quatre, – Sally, and I will," Wufei gave the remaining members pointed glares. "With what they're hiding, there'll be tight security. And Sally . . . we'll need your knowledge to move things along."

"You guys should get a lot of rest," the Arabic suggested. "After we get back there might not be too many opportunities, and we really need as much help as we can get."

"What about Noin? And Zechs?" her brow scrunched in thought. "They can help us . . ."

"We can sort this out later – after we get that information," Duo calmly interjected before objections started to fly, sparing a glance back at Heero.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "We'll brief down in the kitchen." Wufei halted, gaze flicking behind him as the others filed out, "Yuy, Maxwell, I don't care if you're over this shit or not. Get some sleep," and turned to join the others downstairs.

With the finalization of a solid plan, the full force of fatigue swept over them both in a matter of minutes. Nausea churned to the metronome of his headache, and it hurt too much to snap his eyelids open. Slowly, Duo forced his muscles into use, treading with thumping steps back to the seclusion of his bedroom, one room to the left. Tapered fingers smoothed over the top side of the doorframe as those shots of violet lingered a final moment at the softened image of Heero Yuy. Surely they both should have looked like hell or worse, but the gazes carefully cast made them feel beautiful.

"Goodnight," Duo murmured behind the soft hint of his smile but couldn't resist sneaking in a quiet, "Hee-chan," at the end, only smirking at the other's offense. Which of course was only a steely glare. Yeah, Fei, I think we're over it.' Muffled steps slipped steadily into quiet, the two soldiers lapsing into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, here is a rough diagram of each guard's area' in the base. And here's the pattern they take to patrol. The shift changes about every four hours with intervals between one to two minutes," she brushed away twin curls, leaning over the blue prints. Shifting slightly, Sally withdrew a folded map. Unfurling its contents, she began to explain, "This is the blueprint for the first floor, the underground sector, the hangar, etc., etc."

"You really come prepared," Quatre commented a bit overwhelmed and surprised at what they had to work with.

She grinned for a moment, letting down her guard, "Well, I figured that we might need some of this stuff – so I took almost everything I had on Oz."

A grudgingly respectful grunt sounded from the opposite end of the table. Sally looked up in slight curiosity in time to catch Wufei's gaze immediately snap back to the prints. The pilots examined the large layouts to engrave the imprint of the map into their memories. She had, of course, memorized them long ago and would be able to speed up their progress.

"I knew," she muttered grimly, "that they were doing *something* down there. I just can't believe I never wondered and found out myself and prevent a month's progress or more. I would have come sooner or at least confronted you at that inn."

Wufei's opaque eyes peered curiously into her own, "You speak as if it were too late."

"It may as well be too late," she emphasized.

He snorted, "It's never too late to start another war."

"He's right," Trowa spoke up. "We still maintain options, but you need to stop feeling guilty for us to work more efficiently. Don't get distracted by what could have been – there are more important things at hand," he finished before silence settled again as if no one had spoke at all.

"We should move out now," Quatre observed grimly. Everyone affirmed with a nod and strode quickly to the large hangars. 

Gundams would be too noticeable, and blatancy was not the desired effect. But ammunition and denotation devices were essential to the plan especially with such high security involved. Even then, they would have to be extremely careful and only use it in emergencies. This was merely an observation mission. They would need someone from deep within Oz, preferably standing in a high position, willing to transport the actual bombs out. That could wait until later, when Heero and Duo were fully rested and competent. The plan was ready to for execution in a matter of an hour. Necessity is indeed the mother of invention.

It's strange . . . how things can come together in odd moments . . .' Quatre gripped the handle of his case carefully as the troupe of four sailed across the highway. Shots of adrenaline raced with his blood furiously. The sensation of imminent battle began to smother him already. He felt that the entire world could change in the matter of days, fueled by people's hatred for war. Oz, Romefeller, nor the Gundam pilots – it could be that none of them would be considered the victors or heroes of the bloodshed in the end.

So silently they stole through the night, slipping by the trees, whips of wind, shimmer of stars nothing seemed to be affected in the slightest degree. But, quiet was only a brief instant. Then, as expected, chaos would rip out, and they would leave unnoticed once more. Or at least that was the plan. The trick was making it all look like an accident, like it was Oz's fault and a false alarm. 

These missions had always been Duo's specialty, but they this time they lacked the American pilot's advanced expertise. As soldiers they felt uncomfortable with a twinge of regret, but as friends, there was a calming relief that he and Heero were out of danger and recovering sleep.

The base came into full view. Four sets of eyes hardened considerably; their time was ticking away against the grind of concrete and rubber. On a syncronized cue, all veered apart, leaping off their motorcycles as soon as the engine cut off. In separate locations, the bikes were stashed far apart in secluded areas, outside of the barbwire section. 

Glittering dark eyes narrowed as Wufei tested the metal pliers in his hands. A thick hedge cleverly concealed the knifepoint-sharp wires, but from the memorized map, he knew it was there. He snipped off a small section, and the silver of metal gleamed in the dim starlight. The Chinese pilot tossed a small coin against the fence and watched for it to glow blue with a strong current. Nothing happened. Withdrawing a warm pencil from his thermos, he teetered it meticulously into a barb loop and waited. With a quick snap, shards of wood scattered into the bushes.

Kuso,' he gave Sally the signal. Her only response was swiftly climbing over the physical obstacles, creeping to the end of the hedge to signal Trowa. 

He affirmed with a nod, "Fifteen," he murmured to Quatre.

"We're going to have to go in one at a time," he bit his lip in thought. "But," the Arabic halted him, "just be careful, Trowa."

With a soft smile, the brunette rested his hand briefly on Quatre's arm and disappeared, following Sally. Quatre watched anxiously as Wufei assessed the grounds. Mentally calculating the measurements, he steadily raised his hookshot and aimed for the flagpole. A firm grip on the gun, he crouched down and released the trigger the moment he jumped, swinging himself towards the fence. In impossibly fluid motions, his feet pushed him up and away until he cleared it.

Sally repeated the Chinese soldier's precedent with mild difficulty but managed to clamber over the barbwire as well. Trowa shot for the flagpole and flipped over the fence easily with the added momentum of the pull. Quatre followed a few seconds later, waiting for the guard to pass again. The small hole in the hedges allowed a glimpse of the marching soldier. They passed the outer sector.

Breaking in afterwards was easy enough. Trowa distorted the sound-based electronic security system with one of Quatre's metronomes. He had enhanced it for an earlier mission to emit different pitches of sound in different rhythms in different tempos. It set off the correct security codes, allowing him entrance. Faint beams of light crisscrossed the halls in random patterns, almost invisible. He slipped on advanced night vision and twisted, flipped, and tumbled his way though the maze to the central control. Again, with the metronome, he jammed the system, and instantly the lights flickered out. Motioning for the others, he quickly reloaded the security as they passed.

The internal anatomy of the base would be harder to crack into. The further towards the testing grounds they reached, the heavier the security. Even the ventilation system had cameras set up. Thankfully, Sally had sneaked out some base uniforms prior to her leave, which the troupe had all slipped over their infiltration clothes.

The tricky thing about illegal business . . . the company couldn't afford any evidence that it was happening. Especially not live footage caught on film, so past a certain point, the security cameras had to be eliminated. In less than ten minutes, they were in the enormous underground base, alone. A few lights were left on for a dim glow skimming across the weapons.

"Holy shit," Sally murmured as they all stood in complete awe. 

Nuclear arms lined the walls of the rectangular chamber, overwhelmingly powerful, daunting. They remained unassembled from her knowledge of explosives but exceeded by far the primitive technology of the twentyth century. It wasn't a miracle that their infiltration was too easy – Oz didn't care. No one could stop them at the point of the process. Still, numbly they shot photos of the place, close-ups of the bombs, recording notes and observations, committing everything to memory – and left.

Mission accomplished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O.O I'm in an odd mood. And not a good one. Can you tell? ^_^;; Wow, it's really, really, really been a while, huh? I'm sooooo sorry again. It took me forever just to figure this much out. Yup, I'm just stupid like that -_-;; And I fried my brain trying to think of more plot and study for finals. It paid off though! Not by much – I still got like two B's and five A's. Tomorrow I have to go to summer gym again *sigh* Anyway, I'll try to get another update in soon whether it's TLM or this. Thank you so much if you're still reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ShadeAngel- Wow! Four hours? Jeez, I had forgotten how long this fic is ^_^;; It's so flattering to hear that someone likes your story that much! I'm sorry I took time away from your English project thingie though. I understand what that's like. I had this huge TKAM thing due last week of school in three separate but ridiculously long parts. On top of cramming for my finals, I had to do that, so it took me basically from the time I got home until it was time to go to bed. Thankfully that's over . . . Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this part. It was short, but I was actually going to make it shorter. I think I'm starting to end this fic without having a sure idea of how to end it o.O;;

Eliza Blaine- Hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Glad you're still here though ^_^ And yes, I've been kind of slacking on my fics, if you can't tell *nervous laugh* Thanks a lot for the review though!

Kaze-chan- Hi! It's always so cool to have new readers ^_^ Yeah, this fic is like over a year old now that I think about it . . . Weird, very weird. I'm so glad you like it though! I thought the beginning could have been way better, and that's kind of why I started to rewrite it some. That and to put actual HTML in it. Thank you very much for the fabulous review. And I promise, promise, promise – that there will be more 3x4. It's just kind of hard to show PDA on missions and all ^_^;; The ending is when everything will kind of blow I think. All the subtle crap will get thrown out the window last few chapters. Hopefully that'll happen soon *crosses fingers*

Misanagi- Hola! Thank you so much for all the reviews ^_^ It's great that you like it, and I'm so incredibly sorry that I've left it like this for so long! It's ridiculous, and there's actually very, very little excuse other than it took me this long to figure out how to write it. I just hope I haven't dug myself a huge hole again _

SHINIGAMIAOD- Hehe . . . I have a tendency to leave weird endings. I don't know – maybe other people don't find it weird. But I have been guilty numerous times of being really – evil. Personally I don't like huge cliffhangers or really, really depressing stories, but damn, it's fun to write them! I'm really sorry about this long wait thing. I used to be so good with updates believe it or not. It was like boom, boom, boom. Well, that's life, ne? Thank you very much for the review! Hope you liked it, if you're still reading ^_^ 

Tabiku Tab Iakkin- Ooh, nice name ^_^ The only thing I can say to that is – I'm really, really, really sorry *tear* Oh, and thanks a lot for the review!

Anime Redneck- Hi, hi! Merci beaucoup for the review! Yes, my "French skills" are still highly limited . . . Maybe I'll learn it in French II? Meh, whatever. It's always fun to see what people thought of specific things in your chapters and point them out ^_^ The whole Relena thing – I try, am trying, very, very hard not to do that anymore. But every time I see anything that remotely suggests 1xR my "dislike" is renewed a hundred times over. So far, nothing has happened yet, and maybe if I don't go looking for trouble, I won't find it! God, it's getting harder and harder to write. Isn't it weird how it turns out like that?

Kyra- Wowzers! It's been a while. I'm glad you found it again though! I think I lost a whole bunch of people last year around this time when FFN went down for like two weeks or something. Pretty sure it was longer though. Anyway, yes, meddling is good – in fictional stories or to other people. Personally it's kind of annoying when other people do that to you ^_^;; Well, not all the time, but when it's unwelcome. Back on track . . . since this is more than halfway over (finally), the process will finally start moving. Thank you for the review! Hope you're up for the wait, if you're still reading. Actually is anyone still reading? -_-;; With my luck – probably not. Thanks a lot for this review though!

Yami Crystal- *Tear* it's reviews like these – that triple my guilt! _ I can't apologize enough. Thanks for the added encouragement though! Without reviews, I probably wouldn't have inspiration at all. Of course there'd be a lot less pressure, but it's not the same without sharing it!

Shichan Goddess- Oh my God . . . you guys are going to make me cry! From the guilt and all the praise _ It's so flattering that I got that many reactions out of a reader! I love stories like those . . . And dear lord you've left a lot of reviews! Thank you so much for all of them! I'll try harder to update sooner especially with it being summer. Five hours of my day are being wasted by summer gym though – still no homework! That's good. And marching band will give me a lot more inspiration. In short, I think I'll get better with the updating thing ^_^;;

Shinigami's Voice- Hey! Of course I remember you ^_^ I'm really sorry about your laptop thingie . . . I've never really been to one of those cyber-book/coffee/whatever shops before. I really wanna check one out, but I don't even think we have one anywhere close to where I live. Maybe I'll see one sometime! Yeah, I don't really know a lot of languages either, just a bit of each, but I am learning French! And my native language is Chinese – if I used it more often, it'd be great. And obviously English, which actually is the one I know the most. I'm kind of thinking about majoring in linguistics in college, but it'd probably kill me ^_^;; I know at least I'll take on another language, maybe Japanese! Anyway, I'll definitely check out some of your fics after I get done with this whole updating business . . . Thank you so much for the review! And yes, I love marching band. After all, our season is starting at the end of this month ^____^

Kai- Hey! Wow, I love your poll answers *grins* I'm still incredibly sorry for the stupidly long wait. Thank you very much for the review though! Not so warm and fuzzy this chapter at the end . . . But waaaay more 1+2 *insert evil laugh here* I love yaoi. I think it has forever corrupted me, but that's more than okay. It's sooo fun to think about!

Amalthea- Hi! Thank you for your review ^__^ These things can really cheer a person up! Yeah, the dreams . . . yet another reason I'm going to start rewriting this story. Some of the stuff – it's like what was I thinking? The homework thing isn't something I usually do unless I actually do forget. But, I do know people that do that! I think I have a collection of terms for eyes . . . I just think it's so boring when people say the same thing over and over again, you know? I mean variety is what makes something more interesting!

Padfootsgal- Hey! Lol, matchmaking is an evil business. That usually means it's really, really fun *smirk* I haven't really done that kind of thing before mostly because I hate being wrong. I'm just weird like that. Great yaoi answer! Anyway, thank you for the review!

Maaya- Wow! Thank you so much for the poll answers! I gotta start going through and picking them out so I post them up later ^_^

Nanashi- Hola, chica! How are you? I'm trying to wrap this up before I go to bed. I need to sleep earlier less I want to almost pass out again . . . that and I need to drink way more water. Thank you so much for all the polls answers and the review! I really like some of the answers I'm getting for the yaoi one. I had never thought about it too much either, but it's an interesting thing to think about. Speaking of yaoi . . . why are all these people sending me gay porn? It's really, really annoying. Maybe it has something to do with ffn . . . not sure though ^_^;;

Lora Helen- Hey, hun! What's up? Thank you so much for the review. I haven't seen you on-line in a while. Oh and thanks for the poll answers, too! And this chapter, I think I've dug myself a nice, huge, bottomless pit! _ I can't go back and fix it – all out of ideas here, but it'll work out eventually. If not, I'll just go back and change the chapter *sigh*

DragonGirl- Hi! How are you? Good, I hope. Thank you very much for the review! Thankfully I kept everyone's e-mail addresses in my draft folder, or this would take me longer ^_^;; Summer gym sucks. I just took a four-hour nap today afterwards. We swam today, and I haven't swum in two years – it was sooo exhausting. Basically, I didn't even bother to change out of my wet suit and just went home like that. We also conditioned, played soccer, and softball. Great . . . I have to swim first rotation tomorrow. It kills my hair.

Lokogato- O.O . . . long review . . . ^___________^ I always love reading your reviews. They're all so energetic and long and fun! Thank you so much for taking all that time! All your praise definitely cheered me up. Don't worry about reiteration because really, it's always so great to hear how much people enjoy this. And I feel so guilty for leaving it out this long. I have a weird feeling that the next chapter will be way harder to write, but I think I'll get updates in general up faster, too. I mean six months is pathetic -_-;; I'm sooooo sorry! Anyway, the poll answers were great. I think GW is a corruption factor really, in this whole yaoi thing. I'm not saying that because yaoi is two guys and that's "wrong" or whatever. It just makes you think more about the world around you and who would be so cute getting it on – ehehehe . . . But! Think yaoi thoughts! They're way too entertaining ^_^

LB- Don't worry . . . They'll see it soon! I just gotta make some kind of huge stimulus. It's always so hard when you work that whole subtlety thing in at first. I wanna make it so it's not an "either way" thing. Of course with "yaoi fans" there's almost never an either way. For me, yuri doesn't have nearly the impact on me as yaoi. I'm totally fine with it, and I agree with a lot of the pairings (usually not in GW though), but yaoi is so much cuter *is hopeless*! Anyway, thank you very much for the review!

Morkeleb- Hey! Thank you for the review and poll answers ^_^ I'm really, really sorry for this long interim between updates . . . It's just really hard to write about something I really don't know much about (war and such). I know it's really not an excuse, and I'm still kind of unhappy with the beginning. It sounded much better when I first wrote it though! Now I think it moved too fast. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Asaroth69- Wow, nice French! I don't know that much yet, but I could pick out bits and pieces of it. The rest – I asked Madame and prayed that it wasn't anything school-inappropriate ^_^;; You know how that goes and all. What ended up happening was that she got confused on what it was implying, hehe. Mais c'est chouette! I need to practice over the summer so I'll be ready for French II. Thank you so much for the review though! I hope you're still reading and liking this fic. I apologize again for the long wait.

Foxfire- Hey, hun! I haven't talked to you in a while either! Well, thank you very much for reviewing ^_^ It's always cool to see what people I sort of know think. Lol, the Quatre's again thingie. First of all, I kind of wanted to play around with Wufei pairings in here. Like have all these different people that *could* be with him just show up periodically. And I thought it was a nice line – something I'd probably say. I'm really working with Heero, too. The problem with this is believability, ne? We've all read those horrible OOC fics – definitely do not want to be catagorized with them! Anyway, thanks again!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Polls!

These are just for fun, and you can answer as many as you'd like! I'll post the results at the end of the story ^_^

On-going:

What ice cream flavor would each of the Gboys be?  
  
Which character on Gundam Wing would you like to marry the most?  
  
What instrument would the characters play in band (any band)?  
  
What is your favorite Wufei pairing that won't interfere with the ones I have in this fic already?  
  
Vacation time! Well not in the REAL world, but that's okay ^_~ Where and which characters would you like to take on vacation? Have fun imagining!  
  
Does Relena deserve to be bashed? An explanation would also be great!  
  
Why do you like yaoi? An explanation here would also be great!  


New Poll: Should I answer your reviews? Suggestions are always welcome, too!

  
Mailing list - You guys know the drill! If you want to be notified via email about my updates leave an email and a name ^_^ I don't know if anyone wants on it anymore, but it's still open.


End file.
